


Believer

by Erix



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erix/pseuds/Erix
Summary: 正剧，美队3接续，原设，与MCU后续影片不符的情节请作半AU阅读。





	1. Chapter 1

他有一种不好的预感。有什么东西打断了他的睡眠——巴基最讨厌在睡觉的时候被突然叫醒。  
  
失重——虽然只有一秒的时间，他的身体重重砸在坚硬光滑的地面上，鼻子撞得生疼，胸腔内的气息全被挤了出去——窒息，他猛地睁大双眼和嘴巴，剧烈喘息，鼻腔和胸部火烧火燎，面前是灰黑的地面，而周围都是白亮闪烁的光，金属撞击的声音好像叮咚作响的乐器，紧接着是爆炸，大理石在他身下隆隆震动。  
  
吸气。  
  
呼气……吸气、呼气。  
  
胸口的疼痛得到些许缓解。  
  
巴基翻过身体，他微微抬头，看见自己先前躺的冷冻藏就悬挂在不远处，玻璃罩打开，罩子上有两处被子弹击中的痕迹，裂痕密布，他试图坐起来，左边有人影在移动，黑黝黝的枪口对准他略微扩散的瞳孔，意识到危险，巴基条件反射地向右转身，抬起左臂抵挡——不存在的左臂——他的左肩下尚且空无一物。  
  
操——  
  
一道黑影一闪而过，子弹在最后一秒偏移，只击中巴基身旁的地面，崩起的碎石片划在他的右臂上，留下几道红痕。开枪的人已经被撞飞出去，砸在远处的墙壁上，滚落地面。  
  
砰！一声巨响之后，站在冷冻箱另一侧穿白大褂的人突然倒了下去，脑袋就跌在巴基撑着地面的手掌边，那人表情扭曲，双眼几乎从眼眶中爆出，血在额头的窟窿上形成弧面，继续凸起，直到圆形的血滴滑下来，在深色皮肤上留下暗红的痕迹。  
  
操他妈发生了什么？！巴基翻身爬起来，双腿虚弱僵硬，但可以勉强支撑，胃部不适带来强烈的呕吐感更令人恼火，他跌跌撞撞地走了两步，撞翻一把椅子，扶住身边的试验台，干呕起来。他听到背后有金属机械的声响。  
  
自动步枪，再熟悉不过。  
  
肌肉先于大脑做出反应，他迅速扭转身体，侧头，一发子弹从他耳边呼啸飞过，枪响几乎震聋了他的耳朵，让他失去平衡，但巴基弯曲身体，稳住重心，右手一把攥住滚烫的枪口，穿铠甲戴面具的士兵大吃一惊。  
  
热枪口几乎灼伤了他冰凉的手心，但巴基忽略掉痛感，攥住枪口用力向前推去，枪柄弹起厚挫、猛击士兵的颧骨，士兵脸上的面具碎裂，露出其下黝黑的皮肤。这是哪里？这是哪一场战争？他仍然想要呕吐，一切都令巴基困惑不已。  
  
敌人握枪的手松动了，巴基的却没有，他一把扯过步枪，向使用棒球棍一样再次抡起枪杆猛击对方的太阳穴，步枪在巴基手中段成了两截，士兵像沙袋一样坠向地面。巴基向后退了半步，靠回实验台上，他混乱的大脑几乎让他听到真正的球棒击打棒球的声音——  
  
布鲁克林道奇队……李斯！满垒全垒打！全场的欢呼声震耳欲聋。  
  
巴基！我们赢了！赢了！细瘦的手指攥紧他的手肘，用力摇晃着，你几乎不敢相信那样瘦小的身体所蕴含的爆发力。  
  
“巴恩斯？巴恩斯！”有人抓住他的手肘，用力摇晃，不是，不是史蒂夫——  
  
巴基猛地挥开那只手，一边向后退一边做出防御的姿态。  
  
“巴恩斯。”那是他的名字……  
  
讲话的人穿着黑色的铠甲，脖颈和面部带有银色的金属装饰，头盔上有猫耳朵一样的尖角，这太荒唐了，巴基想，一只打扮成黑猫的家伙，这到底是哪一场战斗？  
  
等等——慢着，巴基认识他，他们打过一场……三场——那个阴魂不散的猫妖——我没有杀死他的父亲，不是我！  
  
巴基挥了一拳，但黑猫的速度更快，他双臂交叉夹住巴基的手腕，让巴基动弹不得。  
  
“你告诉我冰冻不影响他的记忆！”黑猫大声说道。  
  
他没在对自己讲话，巴基意识到，站在试验台对面的另一个白大褂畏缩地回答：“理论上讲，冰冻不会影响他的任何记忆，但我们从未在这么短的时间内让人从冷冻箱中清醒过来——”  
  
巴基看向那个白大褂，见鬼的……这不是……他不是敌人，他和这个一身黑的家伙已经言归于好……史蒂夫也在那里，他们求助于他。  
  
“特查拉？”巴基尝试着说出那个名字。  
  
瓦坎达的年轻国王谨慎地放松了双臂，“你是否记得我是谁？”  
  
“是的……我记得，我记起来了。”巴基收回手臂，按着胀痛的太阳穴，到底发生了什么？他为何被从冰冻中唤醒？他们消除九头蛇控制冬兵的伎俩了吗？那才是他要求冰冻的真正目的——巴基记得在那之前，他匿藏了几年的时间，日夜警惕，无法安寝，直到史蒂夫找到了他，那个叫泽莫的家伙找到了他……他和史蒂夫与托尼·史塔克大战一场——毫无意义的损伤，无法弥补他的罪过。  
  
巴基注意到周围的打斗暂时停止了，穿红裙的女战士来到她的国王身后。  
  
“陛下，我们必须尽快。”  
  
“尽快什么？”巴基问。  
  
“跟我来。”特查拉并没有回答问题，而是转身就走。  
  
“慢着！”巴基拉住特查拉的手臂，女战士立即举起手中的两柄环形刀，他赶忙放开手，警惕地面对眼神凶狠的女人，巴基不确定自己在现下的状态能够战胜她，不，他毫无胜算，“耶稣基督，国王陛下，原谅我的不敬。”他说话的语气令自己感到陌生，不对劲，调侃的技能并不属于他——一些记忆浮上来，是那个过去的自己。  
  
这感觉太奇怪了，本能地做出完全陌生的举止，但巴基继续下去，“告诉我发生了什么，我们在与谁战斗？”  
  
“王国的敌人，违禁者、背叛者。”女战士代为回答道。  
  
不是九头蛇，敌人无法控制他，很好。但巴基皱起眉头，奥科耶，他记起了女战士的名字，巴基入睡的时候，她也在那里，永远守卫在她的国王身边。  
  
“我的手臂呢？”巴基也依稀记起国王的另一样保证，一只新手臂。  
  
“我们的时间有限，手臂尚处于调试阶段。我们需要把你转移到安全的地方去，奥科耶会代表我护送你离境。”特查拉第二次转身想走。  
  
巴基却走向另一边，他注意到自己只穿着白色长裤和背心，双脚赤裸，没有左臂，无论处境如何，这让他感觉暴露，他在一具尸体旁蹲下身，从敌人腰间抽出一柄长刀，站起来挥了两下，有武器在手，现在他感觉好多了。  
  
“虽然两只手更好，但即使这样我也可以战斗。”他对特查拉说道。  
  
“感谢你的好意，巴恩斯，但你不是瓦坎达的士兵，这不是属于你的战斗。”特查拉的黑豹面具令巴基无法看到他的表情。  
  
“史蒂夫在哪里？”巴基转而问道。  
  
“陛下——”奥科耶再次开口抗议。  
  
特查拉抬起一只手，打断她，“你的队长在边境外的丛林里，木巴库封锁了瓦坎达的入境通道，我们必须优先把你送出去，现在就走。”  
  
“给我我的手臂，别管调试与否。有一点你说的不对，国王陛下，我是个士兵。”一直都是。  
  
“士兵为自己的国家而战——”  
  
“那个，”巴基打断了年轻国王的话，这又换来了女战士不满的表情，“我已经做过了。”实验室的窗外突然亮起橙色的光，爆炸声把玻璃震得隆隆作响，巴基回想起1942年，年轻的士兵在枪炮之下冲出战壕，为国而战，为家而战。不，巴基不喜欢战斗，有战斗就有死伤，就像他们现在看到的，幸存的瓦坎达工程师从地上扶起同伴的尸体，巴基已经看够了尸体，但无论如何，“现在，我为报答朋友的善意而战，给我我的手臂，特查拉，让我派上用场。”  
  
这次奥科耶没再抗议，特查拉犹豫了几秒，便转向相反方向，带巴基前往实验室另一端的走廊，“手臂由我妹妹舒莉制造，而她现在正与母后被困于皇宫，我只希望她在此留下了足够的记录和说明……”  
  
巴基跟随特查拉走向实验室里间，玻璃柜里确实放置着一只金属左臂，手臂造型与巴基先前的手臂相似，但线条更为柔和细致，大臂上没有红色五星。特查拉在密码盘上启动掌纹密码，玻璃柜自动开启。  
  
巴基同时摘下左肩上包裹的黑布。奥科耶把金属手臂从柜中取出，五根金属手指分别连着五根细长的电线，而肩膀处的金属管线则自动断开了与主机电脑的链接，电脑线纷纷落在地上，手臂内延展出的金属线头像活物一般来回浮动，那让巴基不由得咽了一口吐沫。  
  
“公主陛下是全国最优秀的武器发明家，她为你设计了这样武器，你应该为此感到荣幸。”奥科耶严肃地告诫他，似乎是怕巴基先说出什么不敬的言辞。  
  
巴基忍不住翻了个白眼，口中嘀咕道:“荣幸之至。”  
  
特查拉在一边操作电脑，金属手臂肩膀处凸出的线头停止了无规则的浮动，奥科耶把接口对准巴基左肩，特查拉回头道：“可能会有痛感。”  
  
“尽管来——”  
  
巴基话音未落，金属手臂中的管线猛地扎入他的肩膀，剧痛和电击的感觉立即从左肩传遍全身直达每一根毛孔，巴基的牙齿咬得咯咯直响，还是拦不住从喉咙里逃窜而出的喊叫，他攥紧右拳，撑住玻璃柜的边缘，玻璃柜突然被他的拳头压出裂痕，连下面的金属台也开始吱吱作响。巴基干脆张开嘴，让喊叫变成怒吼——汗水在他的额头上积聚，顺着太阳穴滑下来，疼痛终于一点一点散去，麻木中，他慢慢感到左肩上令人熟悉安心的重量。  
  
巴基低头看向自己久违的左手，金属食指遵照他的意志动了一下，笨拙而缓慢，但那确实是他的手臂了。巴基一点点攥住左拳，五指尖上的细线也随之脱落，他把大臂猛地挥了一圈，金属机械卡死在肩膀上，又一阵疼痛袭来，但这次巴基更有准备。”  
  
“感觉如何？”特查拉问道。  
  
“很好。”巴基咬牙回答，“现在告诉我，国王陛下，我们的敌人在哪里？”


	2. Chapter 2

战斗不该是这样的，巴基心中暗想。在他的记忆里，但凡作战，视野内只有灰黑，没有色彩，连血液都是混着污浊和泥土的深褐色——所以眼前的景象令巴基感到荒谬绝伦：鲜红、明黄和浅蓝色的衣料在墨绿的丛林中飞舞，他艰难地分辨出在植物掩蔽下迅速移动幻化成彩色光束的身形，他们动作灵敏迅捷，那些穿红裙的女战士身后携带小型脉冲装置，令她们可以在树木间加速跳跃，仿佛低空飞行。  
  
“这玩意不错，我可以要一套吗？”巴基指了指奥科耶身后扁平小巧的银灰色机械。他也突然注意到自己的新手臂上的金属光泽已不同以往，它带上了银白的哑光效果，与奥科耶身后设备的材质倒有几分相似——新手臂活动起来比过去更轻便，巴基希望它的力量不会因此被削弱。  
  
“武器需要以实力获得，只有完成严苛的训练，才有资格和能力驾驭武器。”奥科耶不知如何发动了脉冲，一跃上树。  
  
“你的意思是我不会用它？”巴基的大腿仍然感到虚弱，踩在林间的腐叶上好像踩了棉花，但他双脚发力，两只手抓到低处的枝干，全身向上翻了一周，落在与奥科耶同一层的树枝上，整棵树因为他的体重剧烈地上下摇摆，女战士身体随之打晃，她立即跳到了临近的另一棵树上，巴基继续追问，“还是说你觉得我不配用它？”  
  
“愚蠢的混蛋。”奥科耶低声骂道。  
  
特查拉已经重新戴上了猫一样的头盔，轻松跳到树上，落下时甚至没让树梢晃动，他给了奥科耶一个眼色——或者说只是把他的猫头转向奥科耶那边，奥科耶立即毫无歉意地向巴基说了句道歉的话。  
  
巴基并不稀罕，他只是暗暗思索特查拉如何完成他猫一般的轻敏着陆，揣测着特查拉与自己的体重对比，却突然间意识到腹中空虚，饥饿难耐——他到底睡了多久，有多久没吃过肉了？见鬼的，这不公平，现在巴基身体虚弱，饥肠辘辘，一点也不在状态，他只需饱餐一顿，也能达到脚步轻盈。  
  
远处有人发出惨叫，从头到脚裹着白色连体衣的家伙被抛到空中，重重摔下来。巴基的视线被吸引，他吹了声口哨，“干得漂亮。”  
  
奥科耶再次转头对他怒目而视，用一种看傻子的眼神瞪着巴基，“那是国王的士兵，我们的掩护。”  
  
呃……国王的士兵不是这些衣着鲜艳的女人吗？该死，“我是说，那看起来真够痛的。”巴基嘟嘟囔囔地订正道。  
  
“陛下，我们现在回皇宫吗？”奥科耶忽略掉巴基，转而向特查拉询问。  
  
特查拉微微点头，“飞行器停在峡谷河中，巴恩斯，你准备好了吗？”  
  
巴基耸耸肩，他不知道该如何准备，如果能大吃一顿当然很好，但他也明白时间紧迫。那只黑猫姿态僵硬而焦虑，特查拉曾说过母后与妹妹受困于王宫，而他自己却先来照看巴基的安危，巴基至少不能拖他的后腿。  
  
特查拉微微点头，一下蹿了出去，冲往白衣士兵与敌人交火的区域，巴基和奥科耶紧随其后。森林中树木密集，他们时而穿透枝干，时而落地奔跑，左右夹击的敌人与为他们掩护的士兵混在一起，巴基并不敢妄自靠衣着分辨他们谁好谁坏，只是单纯地进行还击自保。这场面有种强烈的既视感，如果把林间路换成公路，热带树木换成汽车，那巴基就在熟悉不过了……然而，在这里，即使巴基学着特查拉的样子尽量收缩动作幅度，仍然每每撞得树木枝干摇摆，草叶纷飞，不慎被他吃进嘴里的飞虫快要倒掉他全部的胃口了。  
  
黑色的枪口突然出现在视野里，奥科耶轻松弹起，手撩枪口向上，弯曲身体一脚踩中敌人颧骨，跳到了树上。她耀武扬威似的回头看了巴基一眼，笑得十分欠揍。巴基边跑边扒掉贴在脸上的树叶，向地上用力吐了口吐沫，吐出刚刚撞进嘴里的死虫子——面罩，下次再进丛林他一定要把自己的该死的面罩要回来。  
  
巴基左侧出现新的敌人，他有样学样，看准前方树枝，左手掀开对方的枪管，用力跃起，对方反应不及，巴基高高腾空的双脚正踩在对方的脸上，他想本借力再向上弹，谁知那人极不禁踏，直挺挺地向后仰倒，巴基也跟着沉了下去，正落在树下的一片小水坑里，脚底飞溅起无数泥水——  
  
“操！”他忍不住骂道。  
  
“你太笨重了。”奥科耶回头向落后的巴基挑衅道。  
  
“我是标准体重。”巴基忍不住喊话回去，嘴角却微微上挑。  
  
一种超现实的感觉突然感染了他，让他的脚步都变得轻快，这怎么可能是真的？他巴基·巴恩斯——臭名昭著的冬日战士——仍然能像这样在阳光下作战，与他人一起奔跑……  
  
为了报答朋友的善意。  
  
重新在这个世界中存在——曾几何时，那几乎已经变成了一项不可能完成的任务，在欧洲躲藏的时候，正常生活离巴基如此遥远，无论他怎样挣扎，寻找一切的意义，都无法从九头蛇给他挖下的深坑里爬回地面。  
  
直到史蒂夫找到他，史蒂夫在所有人之前找到他，带他逃离，让他有机会睡个好觉——  
  
他需要见见史蒂夫，该死的，巴基不该自告奋勇同特查拉一起返回王宫，无论那王宫在森林的何处，都是在远离边境的方向。  
  
可惜现在反悔已经来不及了，他只能尽快向前。  
  
巴基又加快了脚步，很快便超过了奥科耶，他的突然加速被奥科耶理解成了挑战，女战士发动背后的脉冲机械，奋勇赶上。他们前后交错，彼此超越，已经来到特查拉身旁。巴基这才终于有机会仔细观察与自己并肩的女人——她皮肤黝黑，双眼明亮，与自己年龄相仿——哦，见鬼，巴基早就不知道自己的实际年龄应该如何计算，一百岁，史蒂夫是这么说的，他们都有一百岁了……很多很多的记忆随之涌进巴基的脑海里，家人， 朋友，战友，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，一切的总和。  
  
有两名与奥科耶装束相同，手持不同武器的女战士加入了他们的队列，三名国王护卫相互致意，追随特查拉，奥科耶的表情也变得严肃。巴基晃过神来，突然感觉到失重，才注意到自己已经身体腾空，他向下望去，三红一黑的四条身影已经做好了双手伸展入水的姿势。  
  
“拜托……”巴基只来得及抱怨一声，就不得不团起身体闭气，重重地跌进河水中。  
  
他随着水中的众人向前游，特查拉突然带头停下来，原本清透的水中便出现巨大的长圆形阴影，可以隐形的飞行器漂浮在水面上，向他们敞开舱门。  
  
巴基的安全带刚系好，飞行器已经起飞，再次进入隐形模式，他们升到高空，巴基这才看清脚下的战场，他们刚刚跑过的树林是山林高地，研究所圆形的白色建筑已经看得出损毁，远处山石雕刻的黑豹巨像脊背上也腾起青烟。  
  
无畏的牺牲和破坏总是与战斗如影随形。  
  
“母后和舒莉的情形如何？”特查拉打开飞船上的全息显示屏。  
  
巴基迅速记忆上面呈现的地图标记，以便了解更多地理信息。  
  
“王宫内的通信遭到屏蔽，好消息是现在我们还没有听到任何坏消息。”通讯器另一端不知何人如此回答道。  
  
这可真是个乐观的说法……“我们距离王宫还有多远？”巴基突然发问，所有人的目光都转向他。  
  
“呃，陛下？”通信器内传来困惑的回应。  
  
奥科耶关闭了通讯线路，又转向特查拉，“陛下，恕我直言，带巴恩斯回黄金城真是个好主意吗？他们已经在指责您与——”  
  
特查拉抬起一只手，“他没关系。”  
  
“嘿，陛下，女士们，我们能不能假设，我刚刚提出了一个问题？”  
  
特查拉沉默片刻，他摘下了自己的黑豹头罩，面具下年轻的面孔眉头紧蹙，“不久之前，我们的朋友史蒂夫·罗杰斯队长曾在通信中警告过我，他说这个世界很早以前就不再是一个你能够只在一国边境之内肩负责任的世界了，父亲已经认识到这点，如今我也更能理解他生前的教诲……我并不相信今天发生的事情，是由于瓦坎达与外界交流增加所引起的，恰恰相反，造成如今的局面，大部分原因在于我们对世界变化的准备不足……”  
  
巴基耐着性子听他的话，已经快要开口询问这些与自己所提问题的相关性。  
  
“巴恩斯，你相信什么呢？我并不是指神明，我是指我们的现实世界——财富、权利、爱或正义？”  
  
巴基一下子被问住了，他有太多真正的“现实问题”，而信仰本身总是虚幻的，既不能帮他抵挡子弹，也不能填饱他的肚子，“我不知道，特查拉，我被洗脑冰冻七十年，那帮混球借我的手结果了成百上千无辜者的性命，我甚至不能相信我自己，但这个世界上却还有一个人，不愿意放弃，如果你是我，你会相信什么？”  
  
特查拉点了点头，他指指屏幕，“回答你先前的问题，我们即将到达瓦坎达的首都贝尔宁扎那。”  
  
巴基看到飞行器定位的蓝点不断接近地图上的目的地，而此时窗外还只有逐渐变得稀疏的矮林丘与大片戈壁，“什么都没有……”巴基低声沉吟，他已经想到了若干可能性，所以机舱内没有任何人对他的话加以评论。  
  
“准备进入屏蔽层。”飞行器发出提示语音。  
  
机舱内突然轻微地震动起来，窗外的自然景观开始像碎镜面一样在空中龟裂消失，繁华的城市骤然替换了先前的自然景观，出现在巴基面前。  
  
巴基忍不住张大嘴巴。  
  
“欢迎来到黄金城。”奥科耶对巴基说道。


	3. Chapter 3

巴基并未想象过瓦坎达的首都应该是怎样的，上一次乘坐特查拉的飞机入境时，众人直接降落在他冰冻沉睡的实验室顶层停机坪，沿途从未见过任何村庄或民房。实验室依山建造，虽然颇具现代建筑风格，但窗外的黑豹石像和丛林却给他带来某种原始感，如果真让他在事前描画出瓦坎达王宫的形象，巴基也许会画一座把狮身人面像换成黑豹的金字塔。  
  
至少，他绝对不会画一座纽约市……  
  
不，瓦坎达的首都虽然繁华如曼哈顿，充满高耸如云的摩天大楼，但仍然与任何巴基所见过的城市截然不同，群楼中央坐落着巨大的黑豹雕塑，雕塑背后盘旋的建筑围绕双子高塔形成螺旋状，外观彷如立体花园，建筑顶部种植了各种热带花草，修剪成奇异的形状，簇拥池塘和人造瀑布。方形石廊柱延房顶排列，密集雕刻着巴基看不懂的古老文字，而建筑中央的双子塔看似由玻璃和金属建造，有着现代感十足的简洁线条。一切都像是古老与现代、自然与人工的美好结合。如果真要把眼前的景象与任何“城市”相对比，巴基曾在黑寡妇上传的神盾局资料中挖到过一份关于雷神索尔故乡“阿斯加德”的秘密报告，瓦坎达的黄金城更让巴基联想到外太空的“神域”。  
  
“这真是……令人赞叹，为何要隐藏你们的城市呢？它——”  
  
“我们并非想要隐藏城市，我们需要隐藏的，是我们的矿业，以及汎合金矿产百年来带给我国的发展。”  
  
“陛下——”  
  
特查拉并没有被奥科耶打断，他继续对巴基说：“我们并没有可以补给全世界的资源，汎合金矿储量也并非用之不竭，当我们还没有能力保护自己的财富时，避人耳目是必要的。而现如今，瓦坎达并不惧怕侵略者，也不吝惜对任何国家伸出援手，但这个秘密仍然需要捍卫。你看，巴恩斯，世界上最难保守的已经不再是资源，而是这种自给自足的封闭性，当世界看到瓦坎达如今的真正面貌，便会产生错误的理解，过高估计物质和财富的力量，完全忽视知识、品德与信仰在我国发展中所起到的长远作用，这是我们仍然无法对世界敞开大门的原因，父亲意图改变瓦坎达与外界接触的方式，让我们以温和的步调变得更加开放，我将继续把他的努力付诸实践。当然，可想而知的，在我国境内，并不是所有人都认同这种主张和作为，而在国外，一直以来都有人想要侵犯我们的领土、占有我们的资源……父亲的威信让他免于在国内遭受质疑和声讨，他的才能让我国得以抵御外敌来犯，而如今父亲的不幸离世变成图谋不轨者最好的借口。”  
  
“那么也许你应该再考虑考虑，”巴基伸了个懒腰，脑袋靠在椅背上，歪头看着身旁端坐的年轻国王，特查拉并不比巴基年长（如果那些冰冻的日子不算数的话），讲话却像个十足的老头，和史蒂夫相比是两种截然不同的老头……“如果你刚刚那段长篇大论是想说人性贪婪，那么我完全赞同，如果你这里有一些善良人以及一座‘黄金城’，就最好别让外面那些坏蛋知道。”  
  
“个人理念与善良无关……无意冒犯，巴恩斯，国王与士兵的区别正在于此，士兵能保护国家一日，国王需要保护国家的未来，固守一座城和一国人是不可能完成的任务，而我的责任在于寻找变通的道路。”  
  
“那么祝你好运，国王陛下。”巴基重新看向窗外，国和家的概念已经离巴基异常遥远，而组织带来的是剥夺与背叛，现在他只是一个流浪的士兵，就像他先前直言所述，这个世界上，巴基能够相信的人与事物已经所剩无几。  
  
从飞行器上眺望，近在眼前的皇宫看不出任何异动，只有仔细观察才能看出皇宫外奔走的皇家士兵并非只是单纯的巡逻站岗，他们在想办法突入。  
  
“陛下，飞船已经就位。”奥科耶报告道，他们的飞行器仍然处于隐形模式，悬停在王宫高塔的正上方。  
  
特查拉解开安全带，戴上黑豹头盔，众人随他一起站起来，“打开舱门。”  
  
巴基瞄了一眼王宫顶端与飞行器间的下降距离，拍了一下特查拉的肩膀，黑猫的身体立刻变得紧张，国王的三名护卫也不由自主地去摸各自的武器——如此小题大做，好吧，巴基并不认识其他任何皇室，与他们相处最好还是小心为妙。他摊开双手，“嘿，我需要降落伞，或者是她们的这个小背包，如果你现在告诉我我必须留在舱内，我会——”  
  
话没说完，特查拉已经从舱顶取下一块小型金属装置，贴到巴基后背上，金属片在巴基背后展开变成肩带，固定住他的身体，正方形的中心连着缆绳，“巴恩斯随我从顶端进入，剩下的人从侧面降至议会厅，听我指令行动。”  
  
飞行器舱门缓缓打开两人宽的缝隙，国王的护卫们顺次跳出飞船，靠背后的脉冲匀速降落。特查拉也背上与巴基相同的缆绳，一言不发地跟着跳了下去。  
  
真他妈见鬼，巴基最讨厌跳伞，特别是连伞都没有的时候，如果是为了救史蒂夫的性命还可以考虑，飞行器就不能再低一点吗？他硬着头皮纵身跳下去，缆绳立即在他背后收紧，降落迅速而平稳，双脚着地时肩带自动弹开，迅速向上收回，等他看四周时，原本守卫在塔顶的几名雇佣兵已经被放倒，而巴基连一声惊呼都没有听到，这群女人果然身手了得。  
  
女战士料理了守卫塔顶的士兵，已经分别从三个方向跃下，特查拉则启动了塔顶中央的暗门，带巴基顺着方形入口进入到王宫内部，特查拉熟知每一处监控的位置，在前进的路上用外接装置冻结所有摄像头的画面，他们很快便遇到了王宫内的敌人看守，但敌人分布稀疏，并不像特查拉那样了解王宫内部结构，被轻而易举地解决。  
  
事实上，巴基一路跟在特查拉身后，与一个王宫观光客也没什么区别。  
  
他们转眼便来到了议会厅上层，特查拉带他爬入通风管，从天花板俯视侦查下面的情形，王宫的议会厅足有四米高，地板上绘有放射状的图案和花纹，延展至玻璃墙边沿，而玻璃墙外便是黄金城全景，从市中心林立的高楼一直可以望到城市边沿有部落风格的砖墙民房。  
  
议会厅中央倒着三名蓝衣女子，她们双手被束缚在身后，昏迷不醒，而王座上是一位双手双脚被绑的年长女人，相貌与特查拉并无相似之处，而坐在她脚下地面上，连嘴巴也被塞住的，是个年轻姑娘，她与那些昏迷的女卫士穿着相同的浅蓝色装束，但眉梢眼角都和她的兄长有相似之处。她仍在不断扭动、徒劳地想要摆脱身上的束缚。  
  
特查拉观察了一会儿，回头转向巴基，指指玻璃墙的两端和中央，又指向昏迷的三名侍女，巴基点点头，他虽然无法看到任何人影，但猜测那是奥科耶她们突入的位置。特查拉继续指了指自己，又指向圆厅内守卫，随后指向巴基，引他看向王座上的母女二人。  
  
巴基右手一把攥住特查拉的手腕，黑豹的护甲仿佛光滑的鳞片，“你救人，我去对付那些家伙。”他无声地对特查拉说道，押宝对方可以读懂唇语。  
  
特查拉看了巴基半晌，最终点头，巴基这才收回手。  
  
特查拉突然低声说了一句“行动”，声音不算响亮，但仍然有可能引起议会厅内敌人的注意，可惜他们来不及回头寻找，议会厅的玻璃墙突然闪起蓝光，奥科耶和她的同伴透窗而入，女战士的叫喊声已经吸引了所有敌人的目光和火力。巴基和特查拉趁机从天花板跳下，国王跑向自己的母亲和妹妹，巴基则冲向距离最近的雇佣兵。  
  
虽然左右手的平衡还算不上完美，但挥拳的感觉不错，他并不知道自己在与谁作战，不过囚禁女人的家伙肯定算不上什么正人君子，挨两下拳头绝不冤枉。巴基很快打倒两人，在议会厅中与国王的护卫们汇合，不顾奥科耶的白眼，巴基挤进女士们组成的战斗阵型，他从地上捡起敌人的武器，与国王护卫一同向更多冲进议会厅的士兵射击，巴基的枪法至少能让奥科耶对他刮目相看。  
  
此时王宫的信号屏蔽已经被特查拉从内部解除，皇家士兵接到指令突入，通往议会厅的阶梯通道也响起了打斗的噪声。  
  
不远处特查拉保护自己的母亲，而他妹妹摆脱了束缚，冲向大厅中央，解救几名昏迷不醒的女人。  
  
“舒莉！”巴基听到特查拉的喊声，回头看到一个士兵正逼近舒莉，巴基身旁的阵型一下解散，所有护卫都冲去保护公主，但眼看已经无法救急，只有巴基站在原地未动，他能看清女孩表情的变化，她咬紧牙齿，抽出身后侍女腰间造型奇怪的长枪，毫不犹豫地扣动了扳机。  
  
淡紫色的电磁光束从枪口喷出，一下在雇佣兵的胸口穿出个窟窿，那人带着不可思议的表情倒下去。女孩静止片刻，突然双手颤抖地扔下枪，特查拉已经赶到她身畔。  
  
议会厅中进驻了白衣的国王卫队，战斗已经平静下来，瓦坎达公主努力推开兄长扶持的手臂，强忍着泪水站起来查看被她击倒的士兵。  
  
那很艰难，巴基似乎还记得，他没做多想，也朝公主走去，手里还拿着敌人的武器。  
  
“嘿，公主陛下，”巴基用一根手指轻轻碰了碰陌生女孩的手臂，“这家伙还动——”  
  
砰！  
  
他看也没看地对地上的死人开了一枪，舒莉吓得向后跳了 一步，她看了看地上被打爆脑袋的尸体，又看了看巴基，表情里充满了惊恐、厌恶和如释重负的感激。  
  
这没什么，巴基想，他总是愿意帮助一个无辜的女孩，更何况她为巴基制造了现在的手臂。  
  
特查拉站在舒莉身后，沉默地看着一切发生，他走上前揽住舒莉的肩膀，把少女推向母亲身边。  
  
“边境的情况如何？”特查拉问。  
  
“有一队不明身份的家伙加入了战局。”有人向特查拉汇报。  
  
一定是史蒂夫那个蠢货。  
  
“跟我走。”特查拉向巴基示意，他的属下已经开始清理王宫内的战场。  
  
直到飞机上，特查拉才把自己的头盔摘下来。  
  
“无论如何，舒莉会好起来，我想我应该向你道谢。”年轻的国王队巴基说道。  
  
巴基耸耸肩，“我曾经有一个妹妹。”他回答道。


	4. Chapter 4

边境地区仍然一片混乱，巴基不自觉地在地面上寻找蓝白红的目标，随后才想起史蒂夫已经扔掉了自己的盾牌，也许那身制服也必须随之丢弃。巴基突然感到些许愧疚，是的，他之前就意识到自己给史蒂夫带来的麻烦，也因此提议休眠躲避，然而史蒂夫的麻烦已经不再会因为巴基的处境而消失，史蒂夫的麻烦几乎是永久性的。  
  
无论在巴基离开布鲁克林之后，史蒂夫获得了怎样的成就，成为了怎样的旗帜和符号，如今巴基的存在便毁灭了一切。他还记得许多年前，在伦敦的某家酒吧里，那个曾经的自己开玩笑问美国队长是否会留着他表演时愚蠢的衣服，对方出乎意料地耸肩点头……那时候他就知道这身荒唐透顶的装扮对于史蒂夫来说并非毫无意义。  
  
史蒂夫可以轻易地放弃许多东西，在他心中，所有的事物有着明确的排序，为了更重要的那些，他会毫不犹豫地放弃其他，但那不代表他所放弃的，在他心中毫无重量，他和所有人一样失去，他比所有人失去得更多，只是他不会花时间去为自己必然的决定伤春悲秋而已。  
  
巴基知道这些，他了解史蒂夫·罗杰斯。  
  
这些与巴基逐渐找回的记忆有所不同，潜意识的知识不会无缘无故浮上表层，但当他去判断史蒂夫的心境和行为时，很多事情都可以得到理所当然的解释，他几乎是一个关于史蒂夫·罗杰斯的专家。  
  
“那里。”特查拉转动操作杆，飞行器倾斜转向，巴基最先看到的是萨姆·威尔逊，他以花哨的姿势从树上拽起一名雇佣兵，在空中飞旋把人抛了下来。猎鹰的翅膀与巴基记忆中不同，变成了黑色展开的金属，也许现在他改名叫乌鸦了也说定，巴基没来由地心中暗想。  
  
萨姆又在空中翻了个毫无必要的跟头，巴基有一种捂脸叹气的冲动，余光里，他惊讶地注意到特查拉也动了动肩膀，食指轻轻点了一下脑门。特查拉注意到巴基在看，转过头来与巴基对视。巴基忍不住哼笑了一下，“那只蠢鸟。”  
  
黑猫歪过脑袋，一本正经地回答：“不好笑。”  
  
“你是国王，你说不好笑就不好笑呗。”巴基回答。  
  
“罗杰斯队长在那边。”特查拉忽略掉巴基的评论，指着地面上穿黑色特工制服的人物。  
  
那人不止穿着黑色的作战服，脸上也戴着某种多米诺面具，挡着半张面孔，巴基从格斗的动作认出了他，还有那头乱糟糟的金发，“不再是美国队长了。”巴基忍不住叹了口气。  
  
特查拉又看了巴基一次，在仪表盘上按下一系列按钮，机舱后门缓慢开启，气流从舱门灌进来。  
  
“上个月12日，有秘密特工组织在新加坡截获了历史上最大一批外星武器走私，没有任何国家或联合国组织出面表示对此事负责……头衔也许并不能阻止某些人做正确的事。”  
  
巴基解开安全带，从椅子上站起来，“我敢打赌这个秘密特工组织背后一定有强大的财力支援，例如某个富有又神秘的非洲国家。”  
  
“也许。”特查拉回答。  
  
这次巴基自己从机舱顶取下了降落用缆绳，向前踏了两步，纵身跃出。  
  
后方王宫稳定，前方的战斗也不会艰难，更多的国王士兵出现，开始围剿叛党。史蒂夫看到了巴基，在战斗大局已定的时候他向萨姆和巴基招手，示意撤离。  
  
史蒂夫和萨姆显然是驾驶一辆敞篷皮卡到达的，史蒂夫拿掉了车上用于掩护的遮蔽物，跳上驾驶席，萨姆在副驾驶着陆，收回翅膀。  
  
巴基一边腹诽一边爬进车斗里。  
  
史蒂夫立即把汽车开了出去，巴基左手扶着车斗边缘。他们钻过层层茂密的树林，汽车在土坡上弹了一下，车子急转，上了公路，三人相对无言地驾驶了半小时的时间，汽车又从公路另一侧开进山林，进入不久，便开到了一处山石脚下。史蒂夫没有减速。而是径直地朝山体开去，巴基忍不住抓双手抓紧，他能从后视镜看到萨姆·威尔逊得意洋洋的笑容。  
  
汽车穿山而入，没有一丝一毫的冲击感，那显然是人造的虚拟屏障投射。眼睛迅速适应昏暗灯光后，巴基发现他们停在一栋巨大的混凝土建筑内，车库中还停放着数量装甲越野车和两架小型飞行器，他们背后的金属大门正在缓缓降落，门边闪烁着红黄交替的警示灯。而他们面前，是通往建筑内的三扇小门。中间的一扇门正上方，用黑漆刷着一颗巨大的五角星。  
  
巴基下了车，警惕地左右张望，史蒂夫和萨姆也纷纷从车内出来，关好车门。  
  
“这是什么地方？”巴基问道。  
  
萨姆看了史蒂夫一眼，史蒂夫仍然戴着那个傻里傻气的面罩。  
  
“新基地。”史蒂夫简单地回答，他声音不大，带有某种不确定性，一双蓝眼睛看着巴基，从头到脚打量他，从脸颊到左手，抿着嘴唇，似乎不知道该说些什么。萨姆站在他身边，耐心等待。  
  
“我还以为特查拉他……不会叫醒你，我们要接你的冷冻箱回来……”史蒂夫最终拍了拍车斗，这样说道，说完了又显得尴尬。  
  
萨姆开始在一边狂翻白眼。  
  
巴基忍不住瞪着萨姆，双手抱胸，随后才转回面对史蒂夫，慢条斯理地回答：“我还以为你扔了那件星条旗，至少能换身体面的装扮，结果却和以前没什么差别。”  
  
史蒂夫张了张嘴，愣愣地看了巴基几秒，终于露出了笑容，他扯下脸上的面具，张开双臂向巴基走过来，“你这个混球——”  
  
那对巴基来讲仍然有些可怕，任何的身体接触和无法预见的亲密动作都让他有想要退缩的冲动。但是他站在那里没动，史蒂夫搂住他的肩膀，用力在他后背上拍了两下，“上帝呀巴基，是你回来了。”  
  
“是呀，我刚刚没有来得及问，我到底睡了多久？你们有饭吗？”  
  
史蒂夫哈哈大笑起来，身体直颤，他放开巴基，改为双手抓着他的肩膀，“两年。”史蒂夫仍然在笑，他抬起右手，食指抹了抹眼角。  
  
巴基为此感到惊讶，两年——对于他来说只是闭眼再睁开的一会儿功夫，他突然感到没来由的恐惧，那让他回想起在九头蛇的年月——  
  
闭眼再睁开，外面的世界就已经面目全非。当他决定再次沉睡的时候，从没想到过这点——要想保持清醒，大脑就有可能失去控制，若是选择沉睡，时间便可能失去控制。他下意识地攥住史蒂夫的手腕，仔细看他，好在史蒂夫并没有多大改变，还是那双天空色的眼睛，还是那样一本正经偶尔露出腼腆笑容的表情。  
  
——将近八十年没什么变化，不代表永远不会有变化，巴基突然为此而感到后怕起来。  
  
“巴基？”史蒂夫晃了晃手臂，“你还好吗？”  
  
“嗯。”巴基低下头，放开了史蒂夫。  
  
“那就去吃饭吧，斯科特是个不错的厨子。”  
  
“可他总是为此抱怨。”萨姆在史蒂夫身边说道。  
  
“我们确实应该轮换执勤。”史蒂夫拍了拍萨姆的肩膀。  
  
“也不知道是谁嫌我做饭难吃不允许我下厨的。”萨姆挥开史蒂夫的手。  
  
“你的头发是怎么回事，狗啃的一样。”巴基跟在二人背后，突然插嘴道，他抬起右手摸了一把史蒂夫的后脑勺，他还是短发的样子，只不过脑袋后面的头发长短不齐。  
  
萨姆站住脚，双手叉腰，瞪着巴基，“你有什么意见吗？！是我剪的！”  
  
巴基立即举起双手，“别朝我发脾气，我就是记着这家伙原先长挺漂亮的。”  
  
“嘿！”史蒂夫不满地叫起来。  
  
“我想我得给你剪个头发。”巴基不理会地继续说道。  
  
史蒂夫挑起眉毛，“你记得？”  
  
巴基耸耸肩，“有印象。”  
  
史蒂夫的眼里又有了笑意，“你不打算剪剪你的头发吗？”  
  
“我可以不计前嫌，帮你这次！”萨姆不怀好意地看着巴基。  
  
“你们敢碰我的头发试试，你也一样，史蒂夫！”  
  
他们身边的门突然被从里面推开了，旺达·马克西莫夫站在门后面。  
  
“嘿，姑娘。”萨姆立即打了个招呼。  
  
“我心情最好的时候也不爱看一群三十几岁的大叔站在一起讨论美容美发……”旺达做了个鬼脸，“特查拉找你，队长。”  
  
史蒂夫立即点了一下头，一转眼就回到了工作中的认真状态。巴基和萨姆对视了一眼，都想叹气，随后又决定他们并未言归于好，于是朝不同方向扭开头。旺达细瘦的手掌拍在脑门上，“男人全都三岁。”  
  
“三岁还是三十岁，你得拿定注意。”巴基忍不住说。  
  
旺达瞪了他一眼，“巴基·巴恩斯，好久不见。”  
  
巴基点点头，“我记得你救过我一次，还没来得及说感谢。”  
  
旺达似乎是回忆起了什么不好的事情，皱起眉头，摆了摆手“别再提起，我就谢天谢地了。”  
  
她跟上了史蒂夫的脚步，萨姆拖在后面，悄悄向巴基侧过头，低声说道：“我们被关了一阵子，直到队长把我们从那见鬼的监狱里挖出来。她的超能力，你知道，连随意活动的自由都没有。”  
  
巴基点点头，这正是他所担心的——有人为他的自由付出了代价。他们当然不是特意为巴基牺牲，在很大程度上，这些所谓的超级人类也需要忧虑自己的处境，而更多的，他们选择向史蒂夫所选择的方向前进。  
  
无论如何，这笔账要记在巴基头上，现在他有了另一个不能轻易放弃自由的理由。  
  
史蒂夫和旺达走进了像中央控制室一样的房间，屏幕上是特查拉的面孔，他仍然穿着黑豹制服，只是摘了头盔。  
  
“特查拉，瓦坎达的情况如何？”  
  
“这次动乱已经平息，可是我们暂时无法将巴恩斯送回原处，实验室损毁严重。”  
  
史蒂夫看了巴基一眼，“他可以暂时和我们待在一起。”  
  
特查拉点点头。  
  
“如果你还需要我们的帮助——”  
  
“感谢你的好意，队长，但局面已经被控制，我想你们还有其他事情需要做。”  
  
他们的通话就此结束了，巴基甚至来不及再次道谢。  
  
巴基虽与特查拉交情不深，但仍能看出这次事件绝没有那么简单，王宫被侵入并非小事，特查拉不想让巴基留在国内一定另有他的考虑。史蒂夫显然也意识到这点，他低头陷入思索。  
  
“这么说那些关键词——”  
  
史蒂夫的注意力回到房间内，他无奈地摇了摇头，“即使处于深度休眠，你的大脑仍然对那些词汇有反应。但是旺达在这里，她可以随时结束外界的操控。”史蒂夫安抚地补充道。  
  
看来这个小姑娘还是个心灵感应者。  
  
旺达瞧了史蒂夫一眼，又看向巴基，“所以说我要一直给他当保姆？”  
  
“为了以防万一，”史蒂夫仍然面对巴基，“不过你在瓦坎达的这两年来，九头蛇已经基本消失了，风险也不会太高——”  
  
“我记得特查拉把泽莫交给了CIA，他们很可能掌握了控制我的办法。”巴基打断史蒂夫，放松警惕是走向死亡的第一步，但他也没想抱怨，“你们住在这个基地里？”如果是这样的话，巴基还感到安全。  
  
可惜史蒂夫又摇了摇头，“只有出任务的时候我们先在这里聚集。”  
  
于是巴基又问：“那我需要和这个小姑娘住在一起？”这可不太方便。  
  
旺达显然没想过这点，她瞪大眼睛，“跟我一起住？！开什么玩笑？我家没有客房！”  
  
史蒂夫连忙摇头，“你可以住在我和萨姆那里，我们现在住在巴黎。”  
  
巴基挑起眉毛，“你现在和威尔逊住在一起？”  
  
萨姆抱起手臂，“虽然你这么说听起来很诡异，然而没错，我们住在巴黎。”  
  
史蒂夫不自在地清了清嗓子，又指向旺达，“你也暂时搬来，直到巴基可以回瓦坎达。”  
  
“那我的店怎么办？！”旺达不满地举起双手。  
  
“就当是出任务。”史蒂夫严肃道。  
  
旺达瘪了瘪嘴，怒气冲冲地瞪着巴基，“好吧，遵命，队长。”  
  
“你的什么店？”巴基忍不住好奇心。  
  
“纹身店。”旺达没好气地答复。  
  
巴基转向萨姆和史蒂夫，“那你们俩呢？你们干什么？”  
  
“呃……我们也有一家店。”史蒂夫显得有些不好意思。  
  
“黑星小黄牛机械修理，包你的机车焕然一新。”萨姆得意洋洋地说道。  
  
巴基看向史蒂夫，他记得那家修理店，就在公园坡，距离红钩区不远，巴基上战场前不久，那家店因为经济萧条、店长患病而被出售关张了，巴基的父亲总是在那里修车，他和史蒂夫都为此事惋惜不已。  
  
“听起来不错。”巴基对史蒂夫说，他又转向旺达，“也许你去住一段时间，可以帮史蒂夫设计机车喷漆，你知道年轻人喜欢什么。”  
  
旺达愣了一会儿，才缓缓地点了一次头，“我猜，如果他们有这项业务的话。”  
  
“你还别说……”萨姆不情愿地开口道，“这听起来，是个不错的主意。”  
  
当巴基再抬头看史蒂夫的时候，对方也在盯着他瞧，史蒂夫脸上是一副无法描述的表情。  
  
他大概很想念他，巴基这样觉得。  
  
沉默片刻，史蒂夫终于摆出了一个笑容，愉快地对大家宣布道：“走吧，该吃饭了。”


	5. Chapter 5

午饭确实不错，斯科特·朗也确实如萨姆所言，抱怨十足，但巴基已经两年没吃过真正的食物，一下子消灭了三人份的牛扒，随后在史蒂夫和萨姆愈发忧虑地目光注视下终于感到胃部不适，他冲进洗手间，趴在马桶上大吐特吐，至少倒出了一半。  
  
巴基并不感到难堪，他仍然在习惯自己的记忆，自己的身体。呕吐让他回忆起九头蛇时期同样会有的生理反应，脱离九头蛇数年消除了他对此的警惕性。巴基还记得自己躲藏期间因为随意吃喝增加了不少体重，锻炼程度则无法维持，他不知道应该选则怎样的食物——在九头蛇期间这些闲事总有人安排，无需操心，脱离九头蛇之后凡事都要亲力亲为，包括开火做饭。从洞察计划到维也纳事件之前，经过整整两年的逃亡生涯，巴基才慢慢开始意识到自己在食物方面的喜好大概不太健康。  
  
史蒂夫走进厕所，按了冲水按钮，厕所中的异味消失了。他把水杯送到巴基手边，没说什么，在巴基身边蹲下来，一只手掌在巴基后背上轻轻画着圈。  
  
巴基漱了口，把水杯随意放在地上，现在他感觉不错，好多了，肚子里也剩下了足够的食物。也许他需要洗个澡，再睡上一觉——“老天，我又困了，希望我以后不会都这么嗜睡。”  
  
“只是需要恢复训练。”史蒂夫说。  
  
“那你们有健身房吗？”巴基问。  
  
“一层是车库和工作室，二层是生活区，三层是训练室，都是我们亲手建起来的……你会喜欢的。”史蒂夫微笑道。  
  
“但周围的邻居全都说法语？我会烦死的……”  
  
史蒂夫挑起眉毛，放下手，“我还以为你当年已经能和法国妞对答如流了。”  
  
巴基忍不住笑了一下，“泡吧法语当然过关，就是词汇量有限，总也比你的法语好些，耶稣基督，小史蒂夫竟然能在法国做生意。”许多关于战争时期的回忆进入巴基的脑海里，客观来讲，那些年根本算不上什么好日子，但那时候他经常会笑，史蒂夫也是。  
  
“是啊，当然，你的法语总比我好。”史蒂夫点头同意，这可与巴基的记忆不符，史蒂夫从来都不会承认他有哪点不如巴基，他叹了口气，又说，“过去我生病，你也会照顾我，记得吗？我吐得一塌糊涂，你陪我待在厕所里……”  
  
“珍珠港前一年寒假……”那次的记忆可有些模糊不清了，因为当时的巴基惶恐不安，根本无法集中注意力，他什么也不记得，不知道自己都做了什么事，也不知道过了多少天。他为此缺勤丢了一份工作，最终却因祸得福——那次之后巴基被生意更好的工厂雇佣了，他还记得自己飞跑回家，告诉母亲这个天大的好消息，他给母亲买了一束漂亮的紫丁香，送给妹妹一个红格子的蝴蝶结发卡，他还给史蒂夫买了些什么……  
  
“我从来没问过你为什么。”史蒂夫轻声道。  
  
“什么为什么？”巴基疑惑不解。  
  
“为什么照顾我。”史蒂夫低头看着马桶边，这显然有点煞风景，史蒂夫因此皱了皱眉头。  
  
“如果我的记忆没错，我们是好朋友？如果角色调换，你也会照顾我？”  
  
“但你并不知道这点，巴基，你无法确认会有那么一天。”史蒂夫的声音听上去有些恼火，这可真是破天荒，巴基一点也不明白是什么突然惹恼了他。  
  
巴基干笑了一下，“干吗说这个？再者说，现在我总知道了……”  
  
史蒂夫转头看他，似乎还想开口，二人身后突然传来梆梆梆的敲门声。  
  
他们纷纷回过头，萨姆单手叉腰靠在敞开的门边上，绷着一张脸，“厕所忆童年很令人感动，但是克林特到了，我们什么时候出发？”  
  
史蒂夫拍拍巴基的肩膀，从地上站起来，“你怎么样，可以走吗？”  
  
“有时间淋浴吗？”  
  
“回家再说吧。”  
  
巴基点点头，也站了起来。回家——那听起来很奇怪，他们毕竟只是要前往一个巴基从未去过的房子。巴基犹豫的时候，史蒂夫似乎也突然意识到了这点，他张嘴又闭上，随后才解释道：“3个小时就到巴黎了。”  
  
所有人收拾好随身物品，登上了一辆看似小型民航客机的飞机，机身上有巴基看不懂的瓦坎达本地文字以及一个巴基没见过的商标。飞机内饰与普通客机无异，只不过驾驶席是完全开放的，克林特穿着一件印有飞机商标的皮夹克，坐在皮座椅上挖着鼻孔，巴基低头进入的时候特意回头和他打了个招呼。  
  
“克林特·巴顿。”  
  
“巴基·巴恩斯。”  
  
“我也是个狙击手，弓箭手。”  
  
“我见过你。”巴基心不在焉地耸了耸肩。  
  
“但我现在开飞机了。”  
  
巴基看到克林特旁边空着的副驾驶席，也不知怎地，突然就想走过去，他在克林特旁边坐下来。史蒂夫在他后面登机，只是挑眉看了他一眼，没做评论地进入机舱内。  
  
“你也参加任务？”巴基问。  
  
“不了……”克林特拖着长音，“我现在是跑路司机，只管送人进接人出。”他对巴基眨了一下眼睛。  
  
巴基点点头，他看向飞机停放的地点，山石间的一小片空地，左右都没有跑道，“前面的树林也是视频投射？我怎么没看到跑道。”  
  
“哦不，这个宝贝不需要那些，直升飞机，只是外形像普通飞机，我们毕竟要在戴高乐机场着陆，可不想太显眼。”克林特爱惜地拍了拍光滑的电子仪表盘。  
  
巴基也忍不住摸了一把，小声说道：“不错。”  
  
所以这些复仇者成员都仍然处于躲藏的状态，混在平民当中，以虚假的身份生活，就像巴基先前一样，逃跑、躲藏……  
  
克林特看了他一眼，又说：“我和我老婆搬到了冰岛，那里风光不错，邻居友善，我家有三个孩子，老大不乐意搬家，总是闹脾气，老幺还不懂事，老二喜欢骑马，所以高兴坏了……”巴基不知道克林特为何提起这些，也想不到任何回应，只好点点头，随即才觉得也许自己应该向对方要照片看看，评论哪个孩子长得最像父亲——家长总是喜欢展示自家孩子的照片不是吗？巴基刚打算开口，克林特却继续道，“我们原本就是秘密特工，这个复仇者联盟的烂计划迫使我们从后台到前台，对于我来说，现在终于又回到正常状态了，我想旺达和斯科特也差不多，不被困在监狱里就是好消息，只有后面那两位不太适应而已……”  
  
巴基回过头，史蒂夫和萨姆并排坐在他们身后，萨姆看到巴基回头，做了个鬼脸，“克林特，你确定要这家伙当副驾吗？”他对前排喊道。  
  
“嘿，萨姆，放过他吧，让他安生坐在那里。”史蒂夫忍不住埋怨道。  
  
萨姆翻了个白眼，“我只是想说巴恩斯身体不舒服，可以到后面躺下，我是好意，好意！”  
  
斯科特和旺达正好上了飞机，斯科特看了巴基一眼，便再次嘟哝：“这家伙吃了三斤肉给我吐了一斤半！真是白费火……”  
  
“嘿，旺达！”克林特忽略掉斯科特和旺达打了个招呼，“听说你这次也在巴黎下飞机？”  
  
“可不是，为了给新来的当保姆。”旺达瞄了巴基一眼，便走了过去。  
  
克林特追着喊道：“说起当保姆，我家还缺一个保姆，你要不要——”  
  
“克林特，不要得寸进尺。”旺达回头警告。  
  
“好吧，好吧。”克林特转向巴基，压低声音对他说，“上帝啊，他们可真恨你。”  
  
巴基忍不住笑了起来，“可不是，欺负新来的，一帮小人。”  
  
克林特也笑了，拍了拍巴基的肩膀，“所以我是最好的。”他按了个按钮，机舱门关闭，开始播放起降安全须知，就像真的民航一样。  
  
“好吧。”巴基嘀咕道。  
  
“嘿，起飞了，手拿下来，别碰我的仪表盘和操作杆。”克林特对巴基说。  
  
巴基把右手从仪表盘上放下来，瞪了克林特一眼，“小人。”  
  
克林特哈哈大笑。  
  
巴基系着安全带睡着了，临近降落时才清醒，醒来的时候有些精神恍惚，突然害怕一睁眼又是两年，直到克林特拍了拍他的肩膀，“2小时30分钟，我们提前抵达了。”  
  
史蒂夫等人与克林特、斯科特告别，搭乘火车前往巴黎郊区的克里希，下车后转为步行。史蒂夫、萨姆和旺达都有自己的背包，而巴基手中和口袋里都空无一物，特赦的入境通道并没有向乘机的任何人索要证件，巴基没有身份、没有钱、没有武器——那几乎令他想要把街上最靠近的人直接推到墙边揍倒，抢走对方的钱包——好吧，这样说大概不准确，巴基有了瓦坎达制造的新手臂，武器是有的……这样想着他又稍微找回了一点安全感，他穿着在基地换上的长袖T恤和牛仔裤，戴着史蒂夫拿给他的棒球帽，没走两三步就忍不住压一压帽檐。  
  
史蒂夫和萨姆显然对地形更为熟悉，旺达跟在二人身后左顾右盼，巴基则拖在最后面。四人经过五六个街区，巴基已经看到了他们的目的地，两栋楼房间的铁栅栏门上挂着黑星小黄牛机动车修理的金属大牌子，牌子上喷的漆看起来还很新，不像巴基记忆里的布鲁克林修车铺那样破旧。  
  
史蒂夫回头看他，巴基对他点了一次头，史蒂夫弯起嘴角，笑得有些得意。众人来到铁门前，萨姆掏出钥匙，打开老式的铁链门锁，史蒂夫帮他把锁链解开，就扔门内一边的泥土地上。  
  
铁门后是一个停车院，夹在左右楼房与后面的三层小楼之间，院里只停放着一辆面包车和一辆用防雨布罩起来的摩托，看来在史蒂夫他们离开前修车铺并没有接到任何生意。  
  
史蒂夫打开了一层室内车库兼工作室侧面的小门，那门显然有更高级的警报装置，必须通过双手掌纹和声纹密码开启。众人一起跟进去，巴基瞥见工作室内堆放的配件和车床设备，最里面还有洗车房，史蒂夫和萨姆未作停留，带着巴基和旺达穿过狭窄的小过道上了楼。  
  
“欢迎欢迎！”进入起居室，萨姆转过身对旺达和巴基说道，旺达把背包丢在二层门廊的地板上，也跟进去，四处打量着宽敞的房间，“这回看起来像样多了，我一年前来过一回，那时候他俩还在拿睡袋打地铺。”  
  
这是间不错的起居室，连接的开放式厨房由小吧台隔开，客厅内的转角沙发背靠着窗子，旁边的长书架上填满了书和装饰品，书架另一端是通往卧室的走廊。  
  
“我可以打地铺。”巴基说道。  
  
“我们有足够的房间。”史蒂夫告诉他，“四间卧室都有独立卫生间……”  
  
“以防谁要带人回来过夜。”萨姆欢快地宣布道，朝旺达挤挤眼睛，“私人空间还是可以保障的，就和复仇者基地一样。”  
  
“法国佬，非常浪漫，不了谢谢。”旺达回答。  
  
巴基走到书架前，去看架子上的书，“耶稣基督，你们真的看这些吗——”话说到一半，巴基突然感到不安，右手臂上的汗毛都立起来，是通往卧室的昏暗过道里有什么动静！  
  
……巴基后退了半步握紧拳头，旺达和史蒂夫察觉到巴基的动作，也都猛然转身面对过道。史蒂夫轻轻走到巴基身前，向巴基伸出一只手，巴基一点也不想理会他——想想上一次史蒂夫让他停手后发生了什么吧。  
  
总是慢半拍的萨姆左右看了两次才原地转了一圈，“怎么了？你们都怎么了？”他有些状况外地问道。  
  
旺达的指尖闪起了红光，但过了几秒钟便又熄灭了，她长长出了一口气，垂下手，脸上也露出了微笑。巴基则不敢把视线移开声响的来源。  
  
里间卧室门突然打开了，史蒂夫也已经变成双手叉腰站立的放松姿势——穿着睡衣的娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫赤脚从屋里面走出来，随意地伸了个懒腰。  
  
“你们好啊，伙计们，为什么都傻站在这里？”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （含2017蜘蛛侠电影极微量剧透）

“这女人——”与先前一样令人感到不解：特查拉是对手，后来意识到误解，帮助巴基匿藏；托尼·史塔克是对手，后来加入他们追查泽莫的阴谋，一转眼便又受到挑拨，想制巴基于死地……  
  
那么黑寡妇呢？她也是对手，制服特查拉，帮助史蒂夫和巴基逃脱，现在又如何？  
  
关于这些事情，巴基责怪史蒂夫，都是因为史蒂夫结交这些古怪的家伙，一朝是敌、一朝是友，才总让巴基感到摸不着头脑。巴基自己至少有一个被洗脑控制的借口，而他这些所谓的朋友又有什么借口呢？  
  
“娜塔莎……她现在是我们的情报来源。”史蒂夫对巴基解释道。  
  
娜塔莎瞟了巴基一眼，似乎充满了同样的不信任，“这家伙安全吗？”  
  
“我是他们聘请的保姆。”旺达举起一只手。  
  
“我们能别再提保姆了吗？”巴基抱怨道。  
  
“很安全。”只有史蒂夫回答了娜塔莎的问题，“你为什么来这里，有什么新情况？”  
  
“我来这里是为了避避风头，刚从日本回来，又炸掉一个伪装身份，同时带回来一些情报，还未来得及分析……托尼卖掉了曼哈顿的地产，我无法去纽约，我想你们听说了他搬家那天的大新闻？”  
  
“不……没有，什么时候？我只知道他搬去了复联总部，现在连那个嗤……楼都卖掉了？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
“托尼·史塔克不再追杀我了吗？”巴基打断了史蒂夫，他讨厌这种永远后知后觉，情报不足的状态。  
  
“哦，怎么可能，他仍然想杀了你。”红头发的女人盯着巴基，“毕竟你杀了他父母。”  
  
“娜塔莎——！”史蒂夫不满地提高音量。  
  
娜塔莎无辜地耸了耸肩，“我只是陈述事实，总之我需要借住，还以为你们过一阵才会回来……本打算去非洲找你们的，等我分析完手上的全部账单，我想特查拉会感兴趣。”  
  
“什么账单？”  
  
“这正是我需要知道的。”娜塔莎一边回答一边伸了个懒腰，她经过众人身边，钻进厨房里，从橱柜里拿出咖啡与马克杯。  
  
“你会在这住下？”史蒂夫转过身，看看娜塔莎，又看看其他人。  
  
“大概。”娜塔莎回答。  
  
“多久？”  
  
“一周。”  
  
“真好，看来要住集体宿舍。”旺达抱怨道，不满地盯着史蒂夫。  
  
“才不！”娜塔莎转过身，双手叉腰，“队长和他的老伙计自从1943年就是一张床睡觉的，他们早就习惯了，再者说，史蒂夫的房间是最大的！”  
  
“我可以睡沙发——”巴基举起一只手。  
  
“是自从1938，并不是一张床，而是没有床。”史蒂夫双手抱胸纠正道，“巴基，你跟我住，旺达，你可以睡剩下的那间卧室。”  
  
“哈！”旺达终于不再板着脸，她立即回到走廊，提上自己的旅行包，进了没挂门牌的那间屋子。  
  
“七点半吃晚饭！”史蒂夫在她身后喊道。  
  
“不吃了……”女孩朝身后摇摇手，进屋关了门。  
  
萨姆眨了眨眼，“那么晚饭谁做？”  
  
“不是我。”娜塔莎立即摇头。  
  
“披萨？”史蒂夫看向巴基。  
  
巴基耸耸肩，“干吗问我？”  
  
“谁来下单？”萨姆又问。  
  
“我们去买回来总可以了吧！”史蒂夫没好气地回答。  
  
巴基暗自琢磨着其中“我们”到底包括谁，边想边被史蒂夫拉进了他们的房间里。  
  
史蒂夫放下自己的包，掀开床罩，在床边上坐下来。巴基打量着史蒂夫的房间，这里比他自己在维也纳事件前辗转的3个安全屋都要宽敞很多，书桌上摆着台式电脑，和小石膏像装饰品，双人床旁边是原木色的大衣柜，屋内的窗子很大很明亮，屋外对着背街马路，马路对面是小小的街心花园，一个老太太坐在花园长椅上看着报纸，一只橘色条纹的野猫从长椅旁边经过。巴基忍不住仔细观察那个老太太，印花的连衣裙里不像是藏有侦察设备或武器。  
  
“是单面透光的防弹窗。”史蒂夫低头看着地面。  
  
“你不能怪我这些年养成了疑心病。”巴基靠在窗边对史蒂夫说道。  
  
史蒂夫摇摇头，“谁不是一样呢？”他自嘲地笑了笑，又指指背后，“浴室在里面，还有浴缸，你可以洗澡了，我给你找新衣服换，我觉得我所有的衣服你都可以穿。”  
  
“怎么了？你还好吗？”巴基忍不住问。  
  
史蒂夫皱着眉毛，噘了噘嘴，一副满不在乎的样子，“为什么问我？我们才把你接回来，这话应该我问你才对。”  
  
好吧，史蒂夫没有回答，反问是个愚蠢的战术，这个蠢货，巴基心想，大概再过一百年也学不会隐藏心事的技巧。但现在巴基可没空照顾他……  
  
巴基进了浴室，脱掉从瓦坎达穿回家的长袖衫和牛仔裤，老天，他这身可真够滑稽的，加上他此时的发型和脸颊上的胡渣，几乎像个流浪汉，为什么没人提醒他一下呢？他把衣服丢在浴室的地上，将浴缸里注满水，小心翼翼地迈进去，让身体浸在热水中。那感觉陌生又奇怪，但远远算不上糟糕，他忍不住用左手和右手检查自己的身体：脚踝、小腿、膝盖、大腿、小腹、前胸，肩膀和手臂，一切正常，巴基的右手滑下去，回到两腿之间，轻轻套弄了一下，舒服的感觉从下体传遍全身。  
  
这也许不是个好主意，巴基想着，疲劳感被从他的骨头缝里一点点泡出来，推向肌肉和皮肤，他需要好好休息一下，重新吃饭，再睡一觉，然后像史蒂夫说的那样，拟定新的训练计划，至少下次见面的时候，不能输给特查拉的那些女侍卫们。  
  
巴基闭上眼睛，在浴缸边缘靠了一会儿，他的右手漫漫悬浮在水中，几乎漂到水面上，而左手却老老实实地沉在身体边，他试着将左手抬到水面上，一旦完全放松就会沉下去，巴基觉得有趣，反复试了几次，金属下沉碰到陶瓷浴缸的时候总会发出叮的一声轻响。  
  
史蒂夫在外面敲了两下门，随即便探了个脑袋进来，“巴基？”  
  
“我说咱们还有没有隐私？谁叫你进来了。”巴基一边说一边忍不住好笑。  
  
史蒂夫也笑了，干脆直接走了进来，一屁股坐在浴缸边上，“你还有完没完了，给我留点时间行不行？”  
  
“所以说我也得出去买披萨？”  
  
“当然。”史蒂夫点头道。  
  
巴基猛地从浴缸里坐起来，水面形成大波浪，向浴缸外面溢出去，史蒂夫坐在浴缸边的屁股一下湿了一片，巴基哈哈大笑地看着史蒂夫跳起来，两只手扯着裤子。  
  
“我泡够了！”巴基愉快宣布道。  
  
“你这个混蛋。”史蒂夫一脸恼火，随后他们听到卧室中传来两下敲门声，然后什么人推开了屋门。  
  
“史蒂夫？”萨姆一路走进浴室里，看到两个人的样子一脸活见鬼的表情，“这是什么……诡异的传统？你们两个也一起洗澡？！”  
  
“我说咱们还有没有隐私？谁叫你进来了？！”史蒂夫恼火地把巴基刚刚说的话甩给萨姆。  
  
“哇哦！”萨姆举起双手，睁大眼睛，小步小步地退了出去。  
  
巴基趴在浴缸边上哈哈地大笑起来，上气不接下气，史蒂夫又瞪了他一眼，却也没忍住笑了一声。  
  
“你们两个有什么毛病？快出去买披萨，马上就要七点了！”萨姆一边说一边向门口走，“我晚上大概要做噩梦了。”  
  
巴基终于从浴缸里趴起来，放掉水，打开喷头，涂上看似洗发液的东西，冲了两次头发，这期间史蒂夫也一直在浴室里转悠，巴基能听到机械噪声，他裹着浴巾出来的时候，史蒂夫刚刚刮完胡子。  
  
史蒂夫随手把电动剃须刀递给巴基，自己脱了衣服迈进浴缸里淋浴，巴基敲了两下剃须刀的刀头，拔下来倒掉里面的浅色胡渣，开始对着镜子剃须。这同样带来某种陌生感，上一次巴基有记忆地面对镜子，他的面孔并不像现在这样，在他的记忆里，自己远比现在看上去要年轻，几乎还是个孩子，而想来那时候史蒂夫的胡渣也没有这么硬。  
  
“你不觉得奇怪吗？”巴基问道。  
  
“嗯？”史蒂夫关了水，拽来另一条毛巾擦头发。  
  
“我是说我们都变老了。”  
  
史蒂夫哼笑一声，“显然老得不够快，还记得吗？一百岁？”  
  
“我们应该知道的更多才对……”巴基再次清理剃须刀，把剃须刀放回柜子里。他把自己的头发攥在脑袋后面，挤掉水，打了个结，耳畔一些不够长的头发垂下来。  
  
史蒂夫出了浴室门，在房间里穿上了裤子，又把毛巾挂回浴室，“我不知道，巴基，你见过那些小孩子的游戏机吗？我不觉得我应该喜欢玩游戏，但事实上很好玩。萨姆有一打体育游戏，改天你可以试试……你知道我原先不可能去玩任何运动项目，没有任何人愿意和我一起，而现在是完全相反的理由，我还是不行。但游戏机不一样，游戏机萨姆比我玩的好多了，但我又不算太烂，就是很……普通。”  
  
史蒂夫就此停下来，巴基却完全能够理解他这番话的意思——他们都失去了一段生活，但也许并非不可弥补。  
  
“快走，别磨蹭了，陪我去买披萨。”史蒂夫催促道，“再等我们也不会变得更年轻了。”  
  
“好吧，好吧！”巴基笑道，“披萨队长。”  
  
他换上史蒂夫的衣服，又戴上了史蒂夫特意给他拿出来的皮手套，跟着史蒂夫出了门。  
  
买披萨的地方离住处不远，一路上史蒂夫给巴基指出附近的各种公用设施，以及每一家饭馆，“萨姆不爱做饭，他还嫌弃我做的饭，所以这就是结果，永远吃外卖。”史蒂夫抱怨道。  
  
“我不记得如何做饭了。”巴基说。  
  
“那就看电视！”史蒂夫告诉他，“法国最流行的电视节目有两档，一种是做饭，另一种是园丁。”  
  
“我们也有花园吗？”  
  
“用来停车了。”  
  
“暴殄天物，你还记得我妈妈的花园吗？”  
  
史蒂夫笑起来，“如果你愿意打理花园的话，请自便。”  
  
史蒂夫带他去的小披萨店里只有三张桌子，没人堂食，一个专心致志看着体育新闻的四十岁男人带着他百无聊赖一直试图吸引父亲注意的儿子在等待取餐。  
  
“你好！”店员看到二人走进来，向史蒂夫打了个招呼，看体育新闻的男人也抬起头，朝二人点了一下头。  
  
“你想吃什么？”史蒂夫用英语问道。  
  
巴基看着长达89号的披萨单以及大多重复的配料表，感到有些头晕目眩，“什么是Câpre？”  
  
史蒂夫回答，“一种腌制的酸味的小果子……如果你不知道是什么，就应该尝一尝。”  
  
“也许我吃过。”巴基根据史蒂夫的描述开始回忆他尝试过的所有食物。  
  
“你原先……嗯，你知道我在说什么时候，你那个时候都吃些什么？”  
  
“超市，买到什么吃什么，我一般只看烹饪说明，不看配料，不用烹饪是最好的。”  
  
史蒂夫不再参考巴基的意见，看着价目表，迅速点了五张披萨，巴基觉得谢天谢地。  
  
尽管如此，巴基还是想闹明白那张菜单上都写了些什么，“Roquette又是什么？”  
  
“一种菜。”史蒂夫翻了个白眼，但仍然做出了回答。  
  
“我儿子叫约瑟夫，你儿子今年多大？”旁边等餐的男人突然用英语对他们说道。  
  
史蒂夫哈哈大笑起来，“5岁。”他说道。  
  
巴基瞪着没事讲闲话的家伙，那男人似乎感觉巴基眼神不友善，立即向后缩了缩，“伙计，我开玩笑的。”男人的英语很流利，只是口音很重。  
  
“我也说法语。”巴基用自己记忆中的法语对男人说道。  
  
男人便立刻换回了母语，“很不错嘛！来旅游？”  
  
“暂住。”巴基回答，他不知道应该对路边的陌生人透露多少，所以只能简要回答。  
  
但史蒂夫似乎并不介意的样子，他搭着巴基的肩膀，对男人说道：“我们在兰迪街开修车铺，修摩托，也洗车，马上还会做喷漆。”史蒂夫从裤兜里摸出一张名片，放到披萨店的小桌上。  
  
“哦哦，我知道了！”男人边看修理店的名片边点头。  
  
店员装好了男人的披萨，男人取了餐，带着儿子与史蒂夫和巴基道别，便出门了。  
  
“你们真的不介意随便结交陌生人吗？”巴基问。  
  
史蒂夫耸了耸肩，“我们有一些保护措施，有一个老熟人帮忙操办……我已经很久没有真正生活过了。特区那三年，也许还算正常，但也不像现在这样……战争结束了，巴基，我们总该继续生活了。”


	7. Chapter 7

在巴黎的第一晚，巴基睡了很久，他比史蒂夫先躺下，没一会儿就失去了知觉。清晨刚醒的时候，巴基又有一瞬间的慌乱，随后便想起这是史蒂夫的卧室——  
  
史蒂夫并没有躺在床上，以至于前一晚，巴基完全没有意识到史蒂夫上床，那家伙靠在房间里的单人沙发椅上，脑袋歪向一边，闭着眼，也没盖被子，一本平装书扣在沙发旁的角桌上。窗帘后面已经微微亮起来，一道尚不明显的光痕印在他的脸颊上。  
  
巴基躺在床上没动，看着远处史蒂夫的睡脸发愣。就像史蒂夫提到的，他们曾经角色对换，体弱多病的史蒂夫躺在他们的小公寓中，几乎被卷进皱巴巴的床单里，巴基不敢惊动他，也不敢合眼，整夜坐在床边的椅子上，靠着金属床头架，心中暗暗向史蒂夫已逝的母亲莎拉·罗杰斯祈祷，看着墙上的挂表秒针一格一格地转，直到清晨才疲惫不堪地入睡。  
  
现在巴基记得大部分关于自己的事情，以及很多再也无法想象的细节，比如焦虑、恐惧、喜悦、兴奋，所有情绪都极端得有些荒唐。他记得自己害怕到颤抖甚至呕吐，捧腹大笑直到不小心掉进河里，不得不顶着一头水草回家见母亲，他记得自己为了选一件给史蒂夫的生日礼物而踌躇不已，在商店里不知不觉就站到店家关门，关于这些，巴基知道自己永远无法再理解当时的感受了。  
  
这大概算不上坏事，起码现在巴基这么觉得，他的过去不仅仅包括布鲁克林，还包括西伯利亚，以及其他许多许多九头蛇基地，如果他还是当初那个自己，大概早就精神崩溃了。巴基记得每一次任务，每一个死于自己之手的人，他还记得某些无法抑制的罪恶感和几近自杀的行为，那些沉重到压得他寸步难行的东西，经过数十年反复冷冻和洗脑，已经逐渐变得容易负担。现在巴基只能理解自己曾经犯下的错误，他的罪恶感却已死去了大半，也许有人会认为这种完全利己的麻木是罪上加罪，罪加一等，巴基完全可以理解——托尼·史塔克当然有理由向巴基索命，不过现如今巴基并不会束手赴死，他需要考虑死亡的价值。  
  
巴基的罪恶感死去一些，巴基才得以继续存活。  
  
在这样的过程中，大概还有许多不同的感受，也跟着死去了一点点，这些倒也不意味着好坏，只是现实。  
  
巴基悄悄蹭下床，不发出一点声音，他朝史蒂夫走过去，直到可以听见他平稳的呼吸声。有什么在巴基的身体里引发某种微小的，难以描述的变化。  
  
史蒂夫来自巴基的过去，很早以前，他是诱发巴基所经历过的那些极端情绪的根源之一，事实上史蒂夫现在仍然是。巴基记得自己一拳一拳打在这张脸上，皮肉逐渐绽开，胸口有什么东西一点一点崩裂开来，那几乎要了巴基的命——几乎杀死了史蒂夫。  
  
但与此同时，它也挽救了他们。  
  
史蒂夫的呼吸发生了变化，他的长睫毛动了两下，半睁开一只眼睛瞄巴基，巴基的表情大概有些怪异，史蒂夫的两只蓝眼睛都睁开了，眼神里有些警惕。  
  
“巴基？”  
  
“不好意思我占了你的床，我说过我可以睡沙发。”  
  
史蒂夫的表情转化为笑容，“我不想吵醒你。”  
  
“现在你可以去床上了。”巴基回头看向他刚刚躺过的床铺。  
  
史蒂夫伸了个懒腰，身体占满了整个沙发，“几点了？”  
  
巴基耸了耸肩，史蒂夫看了一眼写字台上的电子表，“我去叫萨姆跑步锻炼，你要不要一起？”  
  
“当然，某些人告诉我要恢复训练。”巴基回答。  
  
史蒂夫又笑起来。  
  
巴基忍不住观察，几乎想要碰碰史蒂夫弯曲的嘴唇，他攥紧拳头，安静地站在原地没动。他认识这个史蒂夫·罗杰斯仅有一年多的时间，而更多关于此人的记忆还停留在那个瘦小的金发男孩身上。  
  
1943年，史蒂夫对巴基说：“你会习惯我现在这样的，”随后他眨了眨眼，年轻到几乎无法让人去联想战争，更别提什么超级英雄队长了，“我们才认识十几年，巴克，而我们还要活很久呢！再过十几年，你就会忘掉我原先是什么样子了。”  
  
史蒂夫那样说的时候，一定没有料想到他们到底会活多久……这可有多讽刺？十几年变成了几十年，巴基差一点就忘掉了全部。  
  
二人简单洗漱后，史蒂夫去敲萨姆的房门，萨姆睡眼惺忪地凑在门缝里看看史蒂夫，又看看巴基，迈着僵尸步去换衣服，史蒂夫又去叫旺达，只换来屋里面传来的“走开”两个字。  
  
娜塔莎的房间无人应门，他们在冰箱上找到女特工留下的便条，上书“给我留晚饭”几个字。  
  
屋外的气温不高，街上零星行人还穿着风衣，巴基可以穿长袖运动服跑步，等到入夏的时候，隐藏金属手臂就变成了十足的大麻烦。  
  
但等到那时候，巴基还会在这里吗？他一边这样寻思，一边跟着史蒂夫的脚步，开始跑起来，史蒂夫跑得很快，一转眼他们后面就再也看不到萨姆的影子了。  
  
“嘿！我们丢了一个人。”巴基对史蒂夫喊道。  
  
“萨姆和我们不一样。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
“哦。”萨姆并不是超级士兵，他借助装备。他是个正常人，与史蒂夫和巴基不同。  
  
史蒂夫又提高了速度，但也没有到达全速前进，久未活动的巴基才刚刚出汗。  
  
“我们很快就会把他找回来。”史蒂夫又对他说。  
  
没过多久，二人穿过城区街道，进入一片公园，绕公园跑完一周回到入口时，正看见萨姆跑在进入公园的小道上。史蒂夫经过萨姆身边，愉快地挥了挥手，巴基跟着从萨姆身边超过去，“在你左边。”他对萨姆说道。  
  
“操他妈你有什么毛病？！”萨姆气喘吁吁地对巴基怒吼。  
  
巴基感到莫名其妙，忍不住回头反问，“什么？”  
  
前面的史蒂夫突然停了下来，双手叉腰、大笑不止，巴基也只好停下，萨姆气鼓鼓地瞪了史蒂夫一眼，又把二人超过去，跑到了前面。  
  
“你怎么了？”巴基用左手敲了敲史蒂夫的手肘。  
  
史蒂夫弯着腰，笑出了眼泪，“耶稣基督，我要笑死了。”  
  
巴基完全无法理解眼前的状况，“还跑不跑？”  
  
“跑，跑。”史蒂夫仍然在笑，然后他又跑起来，巴基再次超过萨姆的时候只是安静地与他相互瞪视。  
  
他们一共超过萨姆三次，在萨姆绕公园一周后，大家在公园入口处再次汇合，三人一起散步往回走，史蒂夫还是时不时会忍不住笑，他们顺路买了一大包羊角面包做早餐。  
  
回去的时候旺达已经起床了，正靠在厨房的吧台上，盯着咖啡壶一点一点被黑咖啡蓄满。  
  
巴基和史蒂夫轮流冲了澡，大家围坐在桌边吃早饭，旺达翻着手机，向大家播报早间新闻，托尼·史塔克卖掉了纽约的地产，“复仇者联盟的后美国队长时代——耶稣基督。”  
  
“看，这是那个新来的小家伙。”旺达把手机递给史蒂夫。  
  
史蒂夫看着屏幕，又转递向萨姆，萨姆根本没有接过去的打算，嘴里嘀咕着“那个皇后区的小混蛋”。  
  
“他是皇后区的？”巴基从史蒂夫手里拿走了旺达的手机，看着屏幕上由手机抓拍到的红蓝身影，“谁来喂这小子两个三明治，他实在太瘦了。”  
  
“这话听起来实在耳熟。”史蒂夫皱起眉头。  
  
“所以说队长原来是这样的？”旺达收回了自己的手机。  
  
巴基歪过头，“大概更瘦小一点。”  
  
“而你和现在一样高？”  
  
“嗯哼，你想说什么？”  
  
“那你们究竟是怎么成为朋友的？”旺达露出不可置信的表情。  
  
“什么意思？”  
  
“身高不同根本不可能成为朋友，你说是不是，萨姆？我上学的时候，所有的女朋友都和我差不多高。”  
  
萨姆想了想，摸着下巴，“你这么一说……橄榄球队可没有小个子。”  
  
“别看我，我可不知道他为什么愿意和我做朋友。”史蒂夫举起双手，现在三个人全都看向巴基，似乎期待某种解答。  
  
巴基只能在史蒂夫微笑的面孔上寻找答案，但最终，他说道：“我失忆了，你们这群混蛋，难道你们也失忆了吗？”  
  
旺达和萨姆都笑了起来。  
  
早饭后大家一起收拾餐具，旺达和巴基观摩史蒂夫和萨姆准备开门营业，他们刚刚整理好几天未用的洗车房，就接到了早晨第一个机车大修单。  
  
送车的年轻人留着外星人一样的诡异发型，脸色惨白，四肢干瘦，嘴唇上盯着两个亮闪闪的银环，他眼窝深陷，眼睛上方几乎没有眉毛，开口说话的时候好像几天都没吃过饭一样有气无力。  
  
“这是你们年轻人的类型。”巴基小声对旺达说道，低头瞄了一眼女孩手上的黑指甲。  
  
旺达用手肘顶巴基，却撞在金属左臂上，气得鼓起了腮帮子，巴基慢条斯理地道歉。修车的年轻人向他们看过来，意外有礼貌地朝两个人都打招呼，旺达和巴基尴尬地回以笑容。  
  
史蒂夫围着车子转了转，检查完毕后，萨姆报了价格，双方谈了十分钟，定妥了更换的配件和取车时间。萨姆带年轻人去车库一角的小小收银台结算开单，史蒂夫已经把机车推上了修理台，开始准备工具。  
  
他们显然不是第一天工作了，拆卸、清洗、挑选配件，史蒂夫和萨姆配合默契，看他们一起工作一点也不会无聊。旺达回卧室拿了画板，坐在车库的收银台旁边画画，有新客户上门的时候，她尝试操作收款的小机器，萨姆和史蒂夫便可以专心修车，不用特意洗手。  
  
巴基也开始主动帮忙，史蒂夫把大修机车需要更换的曲轴拆下交给巴基去选尺寸适合的配件和垫片，巴基并不熟悉配件架摆放的位置，他花了不少时间才完成任务，但并没有人来催促他。当他把选好的新曲轴交给史蒂夫时，史蒂夫又亲自对比测量了尺寸，对巴基微笑着说了句“谢谢”。  
  
巴基因此愣了好一会儿，最终才把他的体验与莫名的满足感相关联。  
  
午饭是旺达外出购买的火腿三明治，一只灰色的野猫跟着旺达一起回到了修车铺，猫的一条后腿似乎稍有残疾，走路并不很稳。史蒂夫从地上把猫抱起来，摸了摸它的被毛，猫没有挣扎也没有叫。  
  
萨姆从收银台下面拉出一大罐子猫粮，用塑料碗从里面盛了一勺，放在院子里，随后又给猫咪倒了水。  
  
“这是你们的猫？”旺达问史蒂夫。  
  
史蒂夫摇了摇头，把猫放回地上，萨姆回答道：“进来院子里的都是顾客，我们照顾顾客。”  
  
下午他们继续工作，巴基变成了洗车的负责人，一直到修车铺五点结束营业，巴基一点也没有闲着。史蒂夫换上的短袖T恤已经从原本的灰白色变成了涂鸦文化衫，上面全是污黑的油印子，他出了不少汗，T恤贴在他的皮肤上，包裹着他的身体。巴基注意到这点，还是因为院门口有两个结伴路过的女孩不停向院子里张望。  
  
“她们在看你。”巴基对史蒂夫说道。  
  
史蒂夫转向院门口，又立即不好意思地收回视线。  
  
“这两个算什么，你可不知道这家伙受欢迎的程度。”萨姆一边翻白眼一边抱怨道。  
  
“你那个CIA呢？”巴基突然想起史蒂夫吻过的金发女人。  
  
“莎纶？”史蒂夫下意识地反问。  
  
萨姆吹了声口哨，突然哼起了巴基没听过的歌，“Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye……I will survive！*”  
  
史蒂夫尴尬地瞪了萨姆一眼，“其实我们……”  
  
“史蒂夫被人甩了。”旺达直接了当地代为解答。  
  
史蒂夫似乎想要争辩什么，但又放弃了，“本来也并不会怎样。”他小声嘀咕道。  
  
“不要担心，罗曼诺夫是他的专职媒婆。”萨姆又对巴基说。  
  
“我很好，不需要任何人操心。”史蒂夫丢下手中的抹布，径自上楼去了。  
  
巴基瞪了萨姆一眼，“别惹他不开心，我会杀了你。”  
  
“哇哦，我知道，他是你的心肝小兄弟，谁都不能欺负。”  
  
旺达吐了吐舌头，“威尔逊，你恶心不恶心……”但她也转向巴基，“说真的，你们到底是怎么交上朋友的？”  
  
巴基压根不想为这无聊的问题花时间思考，他耸耸肩，也上楼去了。  
  
傍晚十分，萨姆出门在楼下买了中餐外卖，吃过后他和旺达一起拎着啤酒罐外加便携音箱去了顶楼平台，史蒂夫则带巴基来到三层的健身房，他们休息了一会儿，开始热身。巴基从来没有与史蒂夫一起训练过，他们尝试对战练习。但双方都保留太多，几回合下来毫无默契可言，也达不到任何实际效果，最后二人共同决定一起打沙袋。他们在健身房待了两个小时，又出了一身汗，巴基的金属左臂很快就变得越来越灵活，它似乎也具有某种智能，根据巴基的控制和发力不断完善自己的动作。回到楼下，两个人一天内第三次轮流淋浴。  
  
这次史蒂夫优先，巴基则借用了萨姆屋里的浴室。回归清爽后，巴基一边擦头发一边回到客厅里，找到坐在沙发上看着电视屏幕发呆的史蒂夫。  
  
巴基在史蒂夫身边坐下来，二人相对沉默了一会儿，史蒂夫开口道：“你想看什么？”  
  
巴基不置可否。  
  
“游戏？”史蒂夫又问。  
  
这次巴基耸耸肩，他没有什么特殊的要求，甚至可以就待在这里，什么也不做，想他的心事，巴基还有太多问题需要去思考——现在他几乎成了詹姆斯·笛卡尔。  
  
“现在就是这样了，没有特殊任务的时候，修车，锻炼，再干点别的，咱们也可以去顶楼找萨姆和旺达，晚上的风景不错。周末可以带你去观光，明天也可以，这座城市一两年也看不完。”史蒂夫自顾自地说着，直到巴基打断他。  
  
“这就是你想要的生活？”有些平凡，但是安全、简单、有笑容，也许还不错。  
  
史蒂夫的嘴角弯起来，脑袋仰在沙发上，“差不多吧。”  
  
“差不多又是差些什么呢？”娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫突然出现在客厅门口，他们谁也没有听到她进来。  
  
史蒂夫转向娜塔莎，巴基可以明显感觉到史蒂夫的情绪一点一点发生了变化，他低下头，搓着手掌，不再是放松愉快的样子了，现在他显得踌躇……无可奈何。  
  
“不差什么，什么也不差。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
他在骗人，而且毫无悔意。即使巴基这样指出来，史蒂夫也绝不可能说实话。  
  
巴基只得看向娜塔莎，试图寻找线索，然而红发的女人已经转过脸，向厨房走去，“我的晚饭在哪里？”她漫不经心地问道，就好像什么也没发生一样。  
  
“盒子里。”史蒂夫回答，他从沙发上站起来，在电视柜里翻出了橄榄球游戏的光碟，笑容又回到脸上，至少有七分真诚，“这个怎么样？”  
  
巴基犹豫了一会儿，点了点头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *歌曲是《I will survive》by Gloria Gaynor


	8. Chapter 8

史蒂夫上床的时候床垫被压下去一大块，巴基往里面移了移，右手碰到墙壁，史蒂夫便又往外躺了躺，现在他们之间可以再睡下一个人了。  
  
“你很厉害嘛……”史蒂夫嘀咕道，他还在为晚上打游戏输给菜鸟而感到不爽，萨姆知难而退，根本没有和巴基比试，只赢了史蒂夫几次竞赛，娜塔莎也是个输家，然而她完全是故意的，故意不赢过任何人。  
  
“那游戏的基本操作和早年在九头蛇用过的一款训练模拟器没什么区别，所以说我从来没玩过不完全准确。”巴基安慰道，心里却想着谁让史蒂夫最终选了赛车游戏呢？  
  
“哈，现在你肯承认了！”史蒂夫立即抱怨起来，但随后他停住了，不再出声，似乎连呼吸都静止了。  
  
巴基叹了口气，他并不在乎谈论过去，“是呀，他们不完全是折磨我，我可以想起来，当九头蛇可以控制我之后，大部分清醒的时间都用来训练，也许和你、猎鹰还有黑寡妇的训练都差不——”  
  
史蒂夫的手掌突然压到了巴基的嘴唇上，巴基的话音被迫中断了。他恼火地想把史蒂夫的手拿开，但嘴唇闭合的时候，巴基突然感到那只手有些颤抖。  
  
“巴基，我读过你的档案，娜塔莎和萨姆我不敢说确定，但我自己可从来没有被打到脱臼或骨折、从来没有被刀割破皮肉来测试愈合的速度、从——”  
  
“你为我感到难过吗？”巴基还是拿开了史蒂夫的手，金属手指圈住他的手腕。  
  
“难道不允许吗？”史蒂夫反问道。  
  
“不必难过，史蒂夫，因为我不难过。”巴基认真地回答。  
  
史蒂夫深深吸了一口气，他收回手，安静地平躺在巴基身边，“真抱歉，我不应该把事情搞得像是它只关于我的心情一样……”  
  
“没关系，我理解。”  
  
“如果你的问题解决了，永远不会再被九头蛇控制，你想在哪里住呢？”  
  
“我不知道。”巴基诚实地回答。  
  
“布鲁克林？你觉得巴黎怎么样？什么让你快乐？”史蒂夫一下问了许多问题，似乎根本就不期待答案。  
  
巴基转过头，右手垫在脑袋下面，看史蒂夫的侧脸，大脑在给他传达一个无比简洁、单音节的答案，但巴基却弄不清原因——现在他觉得自己了解史蒂夫·罗杰斯比了解巴基·巴恩斯更多。  
  
“至少要等参观后才能做决定吧……”巴基只选择问题之一来回答。  
  
“那家庭呢？”史蒂夫不依不饶地继续问道，随后他抿住嘴唇，又不出声了。  
  
“我真的不知道，史蒂夫，我现在就剩下一个家人了。”  
  
黑暗中，巴基看到史蒂夫的嘴唇微微分开，喉结起伏了一下。于是他缓缓抬起左手，握住史蒂夫的手掌。  
  
过了好一会儿，史蒂夫才微微曲起手指，“对不起，巴基，我很抱歉，我们还是睡觉吧。”  
  
“其实你一点都不抱歉。”巴基真诚地希望如此。  
  
史蒂夫终于轻声哼笑了一下，但他说道：“谁知道呢？”  
  
巴基看着史蒂夫闭上眼睛，却不觉得他会就此入睡。这个讨厌的家伙，就非得为全世界的不幸道歉吗？巴基仍然握着史蒂夫的手，也闭上了眼。  
  
史蒂夫并没有带巴基去观光，他并不是个彻头彻尾的有闲人。  
  
第二天清晨锻炼后，娜塔莎已经离开公寓。早饭期间，史蒂夫提起卢浮宫，随后是绘画，萨姆又说起了机车车体喷漆。众人抛弃了观光计划，进入了严肃的“业务讨论”，最终决定不如今天就动手。旺达拿了便签纸，一边搜索一边抄写购物单。  
  
史蒂夫和萨姆的店里本就有为修复划痕等准备的砂纸、打磨机和手工喷枪。萨姆继续前一日留下的修理工作时，史蒂夫把自己的黑色摩托车也推进了车库，拆下机车外壳，分别打磨清洁，洗掉油蜡并晾干，准备用自己的车子做实验。  
  
旺达去附近的油漆店购买调和油漆需要的各种用品和制剂，史蒂夫在笔记本电脑上做了简单的银色条纹图样，打印出参照。他们尝试在车壳本来的黑底色上上银线，然而油漆的显色不够理想，史蒂夫又把车壳全部清洗打磨，重新来过。  
  
他们喷了两层混入亮片的银漆，彻底遮盖了原本的喷漆颜色，晾干后再以细胶带勾勒形状，重新上黑，直到傍晚时分，他们才给所有涂好的车壳部件喷涂最后一层透明保护液，车壳重新组装完毕后，史蒂夫的摩托变成了一辆闪闪发亮的新车，车体上喷绘了漂亮整齐的银线。而旺达还在一块废金属上做了不同的红色云雾状喷漆，最终的效果仍有改进空间，但仍然令人振奋。  
  
旺达和萨姆都上楼洗澡了，楼下巴基帮史蒂夫收拾乱七八糟的车库，史蒂夫拿着用来试色的金属片，在手里翻了两下，看了看巴基露在外面的左臂，“你想要个图案吗？我记得你原先的手臂上有颗红五星。”  
  
“认真的吗？史蒂夫，那可是苏联的红五星。”  
  
史蒂夫耸耸肩，“当然要换个别的……”  
  
巴基记得原先史蒂夫制服胸口的白五星和他的盾牌，如果史蒂夫仍然是美国队长，也许巴基应该弄一个同样的标志，或者咆哮突击队的小翅膀也不错，但现在呢？史蒂夫不再是美国队长，而巴基也已经与二战英雄背道而驰。  
  
“我们现在的黑星怎么样？虽然是一样的，但也不一样。”史蒂夫拉了把椅子，放在机车修理台旁边，“过来。”  
  
巴基没听出什么商量的余地，他走过去坐下，史蒂夫把面具递给他，巴基却摇了摇头，“没关系。”  
  
史蒂夫拿着那面具看了看，低头说，“你会觉得……”  
  
“不会，只是没有必要。”  
  
史蒂夫把面具轻轻贴在巴基脸上，“如果不觉得别扭就戴上，谁也不知道我们的超级士兵血清到底有多大作用。”  
  
巴基戴上了那喷漆面具，鼻子前面链接的导管保证呼吸通畅，这玩意虽然罩住了他的整张脸，但比起他作为冬日战士时所戴的面具要舒服多了，与这个防护面具相关联的，是一种关怀和保护。  
  
史蒂夫俯身在巴基的手臂上贴好了胶带，围出五星图案，又在胶带周围粘上油纸遮盖，喷涂机车时还剩下半杯黑漆，史蒂夫把他们倒进喷枪的油漆罐里，对着巴基的大臂喷了两三下，又用吹风机吹干，“有感觉吗？”史蒂夫放下吹风机问道。  
  
“有，”巴基笑道，“就像在我的皮肤上喷漆再烤干一样。”  
  
“很难受？你怎么不早说？”  
  
“不是你非叫我坐下？”  
  
史蒂夫站直不动了。  
  
“我开玩笑的，一点也不难受，只是能感觉到潮湿和干燥，我知道它还没完全干透。”  
  
史蒂夫单膝跪下来，他摘掉面具，握住巴基的左手，轻轻捏了捏，由下向上看着巴基的脸颊，蓝眼睛一眨也不眨，严肃得近乎好笑，巴基也把面具摘下来。  
  
“我……”  
  
“史蒂夫——”  
  
史蒂夫摇了一下头，“听着……我确实为你感到难过，你要理解，巴基，在我的整个人生里，现在没什么比你更加重要了……但我也知道这对你不公平。只要你记起自己是谁，你就是自由的，你只需要做自己愿意做的事情，去你愿意去的地方，你可以对我说任何话，或者什么也不说……”  
  
可没有人是自由的，巴基想要回答，不仅仅是巴基，包括史蒂夫在内的任何人都一样，巴基不用问史蒂夫最想在哪里生活，也不用问什么令他快乐，他只知道对于史蒂夫来说，现在也绝不是最理想的环境，史蒂夫一定希望自己最在乎的好友不是九头蛇恶名昭著的杀手，没有经历过任何残酷的折磨，他一定希望自己不必小心翼翼地对好友讲话，不必一看到对方就悲伤自责。  
  
史蒂夫希望巴基在这里，待在他身边，但就连这点都不愿意直接了当地说出口。  
  
他们出生在这个世界，有无法选择的家庭、无法选择的境遇，如何面对他们所肩负的责任，从某种意义上决定了他们的存在本身。也许人们唯一的自由就是选择一种不自由的方式——但又也许，这并不是坏事。  
  
如果说巴基还畏惧什么，那便是失去指引和方向，失去控制，也许他需要的并非是自由，而是恰恰相反，巴基需要某种约束，某种他可以真正信任的约束。  
  
史蒂夫一直选择最难走的路，付出最多、收获最少，他选择别人的自由总是多过自己，却不愿意考虑巴基也会做出同样的选择。  
  
“没关系，史蒂夫，我更愿意在这里。”巴基说道。  
  
史蒂夫似乎松了口气，他低下头，额前的头发垂下来，巴基举起右手，碰碰史蒂夫柔软的金色头发，“你真该理发了，要不要我帮你？”  
  
史蒂夫抬起脑袋傻笑了一下，“好啊。”他回答。  
  
那是个美好的笑容，巴基心想，那是他应该追求的。他扯下贴在手臂上的油纸和胶带，扔到地上，金属手臂仍然能够感觉到那个刚刚印上的黑色五星，他从椅子上站起来，并把史蒂夫也一起拽起身，“那就走吧。”  
  
“晚饭呢？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
“轮到旺达去买吃的了，快走，先剪头发，然后洗澡，然后吃饭。”巴基突然觉得自己听起来十分好笑，他笑了一声，“耶稣基督，我听起来就像莎拉一样，不是吗？”  
  
史蒂夫也笑起来，“才没有，你就像薇妮弗莱德。”  
  
巴基在天台上给史蒂夫剪头发，萨姆站在旁边，双手抱胸，一副很不服气的样子，巴基心中觉着好笑。他惯用右手，像往常一样右手握剪刀，却发现金属左手无法感觉到那些发丝了。巴基停顿了一下，史蒂夫笑着仰起头看他，朝他眨眨眼睛，脸颊上还有修车时蹭脏的污迹，就像小时候挨过打之后，或者缺乏洁净水源的战场上……  
  
巴基默默把剪刀换到左手，用右手捻起史蒂夫额前的头发——一切都不一样了，但总有些事情不会改变，他和史蒂夫，无论走到哪一步，都会找到继续前进的方法。  
  
晚饭的时候，娜塔莎带回了巴基的全套伪造证件，包括护照、身份证和驾驶执照等，证件上面仍然是詹姆斯·巴恩斯的名字，国籍、生日等信息却无一真实。娜塔莎还带来了一支密封的针管，她在巴基的脖子上打了一针，并告诉他植入皮下的纳米芯片会自动识别摄像头并使巴基的面孔无法被正确识别激发警报。  
  
“你理发了！”娜塔莎看到了史蒂夫剪短的金色头发，“看起来不错，史蒂夫。”  
  
“感谢巴基。”史蒂夫笑着说道。  
  
萨姆翻了个白眼，“能比我剪的强多少？我看差不多。”  
  
“你剪的像狗啃一样。”旺达挖苦道。  
  
“跟我的评价一模一样。”巴基立即附议。  
  
“我也需要一个新发型，染成金发，再剪短一点，你们觉得怎样？”娜塔莎看向巴基。  
  
巴基耸耸肩，“你想找我剪头发吗？”  
  
娜塔莎挑起一边眉毛，慢慢地摇了摇头，“不，你可不行。”  
  
“你仍然记恨我？”  
  
娜塔莎笑了一下，“是呀，但这和我的黑名单没关系，我需要专业发廊。”只不过这天傍晚她从巴基身边走过的时候，明显比前两天更加放松，“再者说，我觉得你们很快就会忙上一阵呢……”  
  
“你有新任务给我们？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
“没错。”娜塔莎回答，“明早七点在客厅集合，现在都去睡个好觉吧！”  
  
“所以说明天的晨练取消了？”巴基问。  
  
史蒂夫对他点头，萨姆打了个大大的哈欠，伸着懒腰向自己屋里走去，“明天见，伙计们。”  
  
旺达关掉电视机，抱怨着第二天早起的要求，也回了房。客厅里只剩下史蒂夫和巴基二人。  
  
“这就是你想要的生活吗？”巴基又一次提出同样的问题。  
  
史蒂夫微笑着点头，“嗯，大概就是这样。”这次他的语气几乎真诚。


	9. Chapter 9

“还记得这个人吗？”娜塔莎把一张彩色照片递给史蒂夫。  
  
早饭后，大家围坐在茶几旁边听娜塔莎给他们带来的新任务。  
  
“尤利西斯·克劳，”史蒂夫接过照片看了一眼，便递给了身边的巴基，“他身上的西服不错，显然CIA还没有抓到他。”  
  
任务会议开始之前，娜塔莎不知对史蒂夫说了些什么，但那明显令史蒂夫心情不佳，二人在厨房的水池边低声争论，只被萨姆和巴基的出现打断，分歧没能得到解决，史蒂夫直到现在还一副气鼓鼓的样子，无论巴基、萨姆如何旁敲侧击地询问，史蒂夫和娜塔莎都以敷衍应对。  
  
只有旺达没能意识到队友们各怀心事，她振奋地举起右手，“我知道怎么对付他！他害怕巴恩斯，他害怕大乌贼。”见众人对她的玩笑没什么反应，她继续解释道，“章鱼，九头蛇，没听明白？”  
  
娜塔莎变得神情谨慎，史蒂夫则脸色越来越难看，萨姆显然了解即将发生的事情，他下意识地眯起眼睛。巴基不得不感到佩服，史蒂夫忍了好几秒，才终于把手掌拍在茶几上，厉声对旺达说道：“巴基他与九头蛇没有任何关系了！”  
  
他的严肃程度让旺达吓了一跳，张大嘴巴一时不知道该如何回应。  
  
“九头蛇是章鱼，和乌贼不是同一种，是头比较短的那种。”巴基慢条斯理地用手比划着，作为话题的中心，他认为自己有必要站出来活跃一下气氛。  
  
史蒂夫瞪视的目光从旺达转移向巴基，抿着嘴，一言不发，脸上全是愤怒，对巴基的插科打诨严重不满。  
  
“你的老雇主不也是九头蛇，你还是自愿加入他们的。”娜塔莎看向旺达，“克劳有没有怕了你？”  
  
“我们加入的实验可从没提到过什么九头蛇，实验的负责人斯特拉克虽然是个混账，但他早就私下叛变。而且克劳当然怕我了，我可以让他看到他最害怕的东西，无论是过去还是未来，大章鱼简直再容易不过。”旺达不客气地回答，完全无法理解大家早起的坏脾气。  
  
巴基注意到娜塔莎的眼角轻微颤动，少有地暴露出不安和厌恶的情绪。  
  
“我是否可以打断一下？”萨姆和巴基一样，试图把大家从剑拔弩张的气氛中解救出来，“只有我不认识这家伙吗？”  
  
“我也不认识。”巴基立即接上。  
  
“他是个军火商，主要在非洲活动，也走私贵重原材料，比如稀有燃料、重金属，还有钒合金。”娜塔莎开始回答，但视线并没有从旺达身上移开，“我们上一次见到克劳，他把从瓦坎达违法开采的振金矿卖给了奥创——”  
  
“那个炸毁了索科维亚的疯子机器人？！哇哦……怪不得CIA要抓他。”萨姆夸张地瞪大眼睛，旺达很快翻了个白眼。  
  
“没错，”娜塔莎继续道，“那一次红女巫和奥创是同伙，试图整垮我们。”  
  
“上一次我哥哥还活着。”旺达高声抗议道。  
  
巴基用右手搓了搓脸颊，“耶稣基督，你们的团队是怎么运作的？不仅相互看不顺眼，还没有人听从指挥，动辄就能对彼此大打出手——我看你们真的更适合修车。”  
  
“我不得不说，冷冻人讲得有点道理，大家需要保持和平。”萨姆翘起二郎腿。  
  
“你竟然同意我，这可真是头一遭。”  
  
“别得寸进尺，巴恩斯——”  
  
“都闭嘴吧！”史蒂夫说道，所有人都安静下来，旺达错开视线，娜塔莎双手叉腰，低下头，史蒂夫停顿一会儿才继续说，“是的，我们每个人都有过去，我们都做过一些令自己后悔的事情，也在战场上面对过彼此，但我想现在我们一起坐在这里，每个人都了解自己的能力，每个人都愿意继续我们的任务，这点总该达成共识了——”  
  
“为什么这么严肃？我只是说句玩笑话。”旺达忍不住插嘴。  
  
这次史蒂夫没再提高音量，他深深吸了口气，巴基几乎可以看到他在脑子里自我反省，不要动怒，“有些事情必须严肃对待，我们知道九头蛇做过什么，他们来自纳粹德国，你一定不会对你的爷爷奶奶开这种玩笑。”  
  
旺达吐了吐舌头，“好吧，我认错，谁让你和巴基长得一点都不像我爷爷呢？”  
  
萨姆双手捂住嘴，没有笑出声，大家似乎都平静下来，娜塔莎清了清嗓子，“我追踪克劳有些时日了，奥创虽然切断了那家伙一条手臂，但买卖交易可是给足了价，克劳在那次交易之后大赚一笔，几年来都没有亲自抛头露面。这笔钱让他能够享受清闲，并雇佣更多人力，购买更好的装备，走私生意越做越大。上周我刚从亚洲的几家银行获得了他的财务情报，这些账目让我追查到了他设立在日本的洗钱据点，以及几家非洲的运输公司——”  
  
娜塔莎又把打印的账单和非洲各大港口航运船只出入港时刻表分发给大家，其中用荧光笔标注出运输安排与在线交易相吻合的时间，注意到二者的对应规律并不困难。  
  
“我们要做什么？”巴基问道。  
  
娜塔莎没有回答，她看向史蒂夫，“我只提供情报，至于要做什么——”  
  
“我们可以截获下一批运输。”史蒂夫把材料摊平在茶几上。  
  
“那样有什么效果？不过是让他更改计划，甚至是躲起来——”萨姆皱起眉。  
  
史蒂夫摇摇头，“不，他需要保持运营，我们不止截获一批运输，这里、这里——”他指向不同的账目和运输目的地，“根据这里的情报，他的客户不过是寄居于这些国家，打着这些企业的名号，如果我们可以在短时间内掐断他所有的小生意，没准能逼他亲自出面，照管维护他在韩国剩下的大客户。”史蒂夫的手指落在款项最大的一行转账条目上，“剩下的事情可以交由特查拉联络CIA来完成，毕竟克劳是美国和瓦坎达共同通缉的要犯，我们收拾掉所有杂鱼，引出克劳，最后的行动留给官方操作更好。”  
  
娜塔莎眨眨眼睛，双手抱胸，“听上去不错？”  
  
萨姆不住点头，旺达则只是耸耸肩。  
  
这情景让巴基回忆起咆哮突击队，早在队伍刚刚成立时，史蒂夫便出人意料地能够胜任长官的职责，合理进行战略部署。那时候巴基与史蒂夫在纽约分别后才刚刚重逢不久，第一次看到童年挚友新获得的能力，巴基还记得自己当时有多么惊诧——史蒂夫不再是他必须从小巷里拯救的那个瘦巴巴的、从不讲“战术”的臭小子了，他变成了一个完全不同的角色。  
  
对于巴基来说，史蒂夫的转变比他自己九死一生的战俘经历更能标志着巴基·巴恩斯一段人生的终结。  
  
“你从哪里学来的这一手？我还以为重生计划只教你唱歌跳舞呢！”巴基记得自己当时这样说，心中有某种莫名其妙的苦涩，快乐又忧虑。史蒂夫则强装一副谦虚严谨的表情，嘴角却难以不上挑，带着他骄傲的小表情，“我为了能来这里，看了很多书和文献，巴基，不止是唱歌和跳舞，如果我希望自己派上用场，就需要做好十足的准备。”巴基气馁地摇摇头，仰头对着天空叫唤道：“真见鬼，史蒂夫真的上战场了，现在我不止需要担心自己的屁股，还要照看他的——”史蒂夫傻笑着，向过去一样给了巴基胸口一拳，这次巴基却踉跄着往后退了两步，美国队长显然还需要联系如何在日常生活中控制自己的力度。看到巴基的样子，史蒂夫一下便傻了眼，抓着好友的肩膀，连声说着对不起，又恼火又愧疚，看起来恨不能给自己两拳，而巴基呢？巴基对此的记忆有些模糊了，他记得那些画面，两个年轻人站在一起，那个记忆中的自己胡乱揉了揉史蒂夫的金色头发，大概一点也不介意。从那时候起，巴基知道他保护史蒂夫的任务非但没有结束，反倒变得更加艰巨了……  
  
众人规划了突袭克劳运输线的时间表，准备在五天之内截断八条运输线，以逼迫克劳现身维护自己最后的大买家。  
  
当他们下午共同准备前往机场的时候，巴基找到与史蒂夫独处的机会，忍不住用手肘捅了捅他的后背，“不愧是计划通嘛。”  
  
史蒂夫一定也回忆起当年老上司菲利普斯上校给他的外号，他笑了起来，“现在我要对大家的行动完全负责了，过去我完全不懂这些，全凭新手的运气，现在绝对没有那时候的自信了。”  
  
“所幸是当年你也没有让任何人失望，我读过咆哮突击队的档案，他们在战胜后全都顺利回国了。”  
  
史蒂夫看着巴基，抿起嘴，巴基知道他想说什么——但是你没有。而史蒂夫也一定知道巴基会如何回答——你也没有。  
  
史蒂夫总认为巴基跌落火车是他的重大过失，巴基为了解自己的过去，阅读过史蒂夫在事后撰写的书面报告，史蒂夫明显让自己承担了莫须有的罪责。史蒂夫永远不会理解的是，在巴基心中，自己才是那个保护者，那一次坠落确实是一次惨痛的失败，只不过那次失败并不属于史蒂夫·罗杰斯——是巴基把自己的伙伴一个人留下，让这个过分热衷于自我牺牲的家伙最终“葬身”冰海。  
  
他们彼此对视了片刻，巴基最终拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，他说：“我为你感到骄傲，伙计。”  
  
史蒂夫愣了一下，随即露出笑容，“你曾经说过。”  
  
“我记得，我是真心的。”  
  
史蒂夫突然给了巴基一个拥抱，在他后背上用力拍了一下，力气之大甚至让巴基觉得有些痛感，拥抱只持续了短暂的一秒，史蒂夫放开手，似乎觉得不好意思，他双手握了握拳，随后说：“出发吧。”  
  
巴基点了点头。  
  
任务进行得大体顺利，克林特·巴顿与斯科特·朗从戴高乐机场接众人回到瓦坎达的边境基地，他们妥善安排了每一次突袭的细节计划，几天内在海陆空三线作业，阻截克劳的私运货品。  
  
克劳的雇佣兵并没有值得一提的对手，他们的主要运输方式仍然是海运，史蒂夫和巴基空降至运输船甲板，二人分别向船头船尾行进，制服守卫的敌人，不出十分钟便能在甲板另一侧汇合。旺达与斯科特随后降落，协助改变运输船航向，偷走货运，萨姆由空中支援，众人截获走私物品后，与娜塔莎在约定的隐秘海港交接，娜塔莎负责将截获的走私品送回其原产地，交与官方处理。  
  
去往北美和东南亚的货物均已转运回港，任务继续的第五天，克林特又送众人返回欧洲，准备袭击途经利恩茨的欧陆火车。飞机以隐形模式飞抵火车上空，成功坠下缆线链接到火车顶端。史蒂夫、巴基、旺达和萨姆需要分别控制不同的车厢，史蒂夫负责拆离车头，而斯科特负责把带来的钥匙扣火车头放大，连接至车尾，使整列货车调转方向，返回蒙法尔科内，再转水路返回非洲。  
  
“怎么了？”旺达在降落之前突然凑到巴基身边问道。  
  
巴基眯起眼睛，“什么怎么了？”  
  
“你看起来心浮气躁，史蒂夫也一样。”旺达回答。  
  
巴基瞄了史蒂夫一眼，对方穿着全黑的制服，仍然戴着可笑的多米诺面具，像罗宾汉一样。而巴基则在任务开始时就佩戴了与自己作为冬日战士时相似的口罩面具。  
  
“火车，关键词是火车，我们讨厌火车。”巴基闷声回答，在旺达指明之前，他甚至没有察觉自己莫名紧张的心态。除了季节不同，这最后的行动还真是充满了令人烦躁的既视感。  
  
众人依次由缆线滑下，在车顶向事先分配好的车厢前进，巴基与史蒂夫同时跳入火车车厢接缝处，史蒂夫向车头方向撬开车厢门，巴基则反身破开背后的车厢，向相反方向前进。车厢内的雇佣兵刚对巴基端起武器，巴基已经翻滚而入，缴械了敌人的步枪，一人一拳便把他们纷纷击倒，并用左手将敌人抛出车厢外，以绝后患。他向列车中部继续前进，计划与旺达在列车中部、众人原本的降落点汇合。  
  
巴基的耳麦突然咔咔地发出声响，紧接着是金属撞击的声音，史蒂夫突然发出指令，“全员注意，这是九头蛇的列车！”  
  
“什么意思？”巴基问道，他用手肘把最后一名敌人抵在车内的货箱边缘，敌人不断挣扎，却完全动弹不得，喉咙被咔，除了呜呜的细声呻吟，也发不出任何声音。  
  
“我打开了一个货箱，九头蛇标志，所有的箱子都是。”  
  
巴基左手猛击被他制住的敌人脑侧，那人向沙袋一样重重地倒了下去，与此同时，他的眼角瞟到一抹红光，动弹不得的另一个雇佣兵从打开的车厢门口飞了出去，惨叫刚一出口便又消音。  
  
“你确定吗？”旺达也到达了汇合地点。  
  
巴基没再说话，随即用左手掀开了身边的货箱箱盖，货箱内武器均是未组装的半成品，箱子金属壳内部确确实实印着九头蛇标志。  
  
“那我们该怎么做？”萨姆已经在车尾与斯科特汇合。  
  
“也许我们应该跟着这列货车找到那帮混蛋的老窝——”  
  
“原计划！”史蒂夫厉声打断巴基，“我们有的是机会追查他们。”  
  
“我只是说……这是个好时——”巴基正说着，突然感觉到身后有动静，他与旺达同时转身，只看到先前被巴基打倒还未来得及扔出车厢的一名雇佣兵正在地上爬行，手中还握着一个黑家伙。  
  
是通讯器——巴基意识到自己的大意，旺达的红色光束已经飞了过去，卷住对方的手腕，但他们还是没能阻止那个雇佣兵用德语向对讲机中说道：“冬日战士！”  
  
列车突然颠簸摇晃起来，旺达和巴基分别撞向车厢两侧，“小心陷阱！”巴基耳边传来萨姆的警告，他立即想要稳住脚下，但却没来得及躲过车厢内壁上猛然弹出的抓手，金属铐锁从四面飞出，截住巴基的身体，旺达则被缠在了对面的货箱上。  
  
“报告你们的状态！”史蒂夫在对讲机中吼道，“该死！”  
  
“还没死——”萨姆在车尾汇报，“现在我能看出变小的优势了——”斯科特显然正在帮助萨姆逃脱。  
  
巴基胸口的锁链越收越紧，他努力调整身体，得以让左臂抵住锁链，用力向反方向拉扯，墙壁另一边，旺达发出惨叫声。  
  
“去他——妈的！”巴基压上全身力气，单依靠蛮力开始把锁链一点一点扯松，旺达显然需要他的帮助。  
  
车厢内的广播系统开始呲啦作响，“见鬼见鬼见鬼——”巴基心中警铃大作，那个雇佣兵认出了他，而九头蛇总有对付冬日战士的方法。  
  
“呲—————”巴基耳畔突然钻进了高频噪声，好像一根长针直接扎入大脑，没有人耳可分辨的单词，但巴基知道这个，见鬼！  
  
“旺达！”巴基怒吼道，他终于挣脱了束缚自己的绳索，“史蒂夫——这是洗脑的录音！”  
  
“什么？巴基？！巴基？！”史蒂夫焦虑地叫着他的名字，但巴基只感到头痛欲裂，他勉强地靠近旺达，他扒开旺达身旁的货箱，左手扯住货箱缝隙间墙壁上连接的锁链，用尽力气向后拽，列车墙壁整个被巴基拽得凸起，咔嚓一声裂开，红色的光束从旺达周身涌出来，圈着她的锁链飞散开，同时也把巴基撞了出去。  
  
巴基在地上滚了一圈，视野已经变得一片模糊，别人无法分辨的录音中，巴基的大脑正在对其中夹录的俄语单词做出反应。  
  
“желание（渴望）……ржавчина（生锈）……семнадцать（十七）……”  
  
旺达跑到巴基身旁，在巴基旁边跪下，“我该怎么做？”巴基听到旺达这样问，他张开嘴，却无法发出任何声音，胸口向窒息一样无法鼓动，有什么东西在把他的意识向身体内部挤压填塞，他的主观意识一点点失去对身体的控制。  
  
“巴基！”史蒂夫的声音，不是出现在耳麦里，而是像旺达的声音一样，出现在他周围。  
  
“不管了——”旺达抬起一只淤青的手腕。  
  
你要做什么？！巴基本能地排斥，一道红光打在他的太阳穴上，一下便钻进他的脑袋里，那感觉几乎令他作呕。  
  
但好在噪声一瞬间就消失了，旺达和史蒂夫的声音也同时消失了。


	10. Chapter 10

巴基从噩梦中惊醒过来，他猛然坐起，手腕却被什么牢牢扣住，一下又被按了回去。  
  
“巴基！醒醒！”女人的声音，不熟悉也不陌生。  
  
“旺达？”他用力眨着眼睛，试图看清楚，“你对我做了……哦，上帝，我又做了什么？”开口讲话让他头晕脑胀，不属于他的记忆仍然撕扯着他的神经，耶稣基督……  
  
“你知道，我有这种超能力，能让你看到你最害怕的事情。”旺达一字一顿地对巴基解释着巴基早就知道的事实。  
  
最害怕的事情？是这样吗？亲身体验之后他可不这么认为。巴基哼笑了一声，开始环视四周，这里并不是他所熟悉的环境，一间毫无装饰的休息室，大概是这些地下复仇者在瓦坎达边境的秘密基地。不远处，黑寡妇站在休息室敞开的门口，双脚分开与肩膀同宽站立，双手抱胸，女特工两侧一边探着一个脑袋，一黑一白，是萨姆和克林特，看来巴基一点也没有失忆。  
  
“我们回到基地了？”  
  
旺达用力捏了一把巴基的手臂，她的指间出现红光。  
  
“嗷——！”巴基忍不住叫了一声，想甩胳膊，“你干什么？！”  
  
旺达仍然用力按住他，转身向门口使了个眼色，门口围观的人都耸了耸肩，向两侧散开了。  
  
巴基躺在休息室的窄床上，瞪着旺达，忍不住曲起一条腿，寻思着到底发生了什么其他的事。他记得最后劫持的火车由九头蛇控制，众人遭到了九头蛇的攻击，敌人仍然试图对冬日战士进行洗脑，但旺达·马克西莫夫抢先对他做了什么，让他眼睑合闭再睁开的一瞬间，就进入了另一个现实……那不是巴基的过去，绝不是，但那是他的未来吗？如果是这样，巴基必须要对此做些——  
  
“停！”旺达厉声说道，“别在回想了，那是我让你看到的，不是真的。”  
  
“我知道——”巴基忍不住开口撒谎。  
  
“你不知道！”旺达又打断他。  
  
巴基鼓起腮帮子，感觉难以与眼前的女人交流，“如果我什么错事都没干的话，我可以起来了吗？”  
  
旺达脸上突然闪过几秒愤怒，但很快就气馁了，她无奈地笑了一声，肩膀都塌下来，“你从醒来到现在，都还没问史蒂夫在哪里。”  
  
“我不是也没问斯科特吗？”巴基迅速回应道，但他说得太快了，连自己都不得不注意到其中的异常，是的，难道他不想知道史蒂夫在哪里吗？  
  
“我知道你看见了什么，但那不是真的，你必须知道这点，那是我的超能力——”  
  
“别人都看到了什么？黑寡妇？巴顿？他们说你对复仇者用过这招。”  
  
“我不会对别人提起你看到了什么，所以也不会告诉你别人看到了什么，再者说，每个人看到的东西都不一样，无法比较。最重要的一点是，你要相信你看到的那些不是真的……”旺达一边说一边低下头，似乎突然产生了某种愧疚，“托尼·史塔克相信他看到，之后造成了无法挽回的事情，我不希望同样的情况再次发生。”  
  
“不是真的。”巴基强压住内心中的不耐烦，他点点头，“我记住了。”  
  
“那为什么你仍然不肯提到史蒂夫？”  
  
巴基张嘴想要反驳，但旺达说的一点都没错，那见鬼的梦境让他一点都不希望史蒂夫与自己有任何关系，但那只是一场噩梦，他告诫自己。  
  
旺达终于放开了巴基的手腕，他想也许对方仍然在读他的想法，并对此感到厌恶，旺达回应一般地噘了噘嘴，似乎在表达无可奈何，也算是印证了巴基的想法。  
  
“滚出我的脑子。”巴基出声抱怨。  
  
“相信我，我一点也不想碰你的脑子。”旺达双手抱胸，身体又向下沉了一点，巴基坐起身才注意到，旺达一直跪在床边上。  
  
隔了半晌，巴基小声说道：“你的超能力真是太烦人了，那看起来就像真的一样，我几乎能闻到气味……”  
  
“那没什么奇怪的，五感都来源于大脑不是吗？根据娜塔莎的说法，总比让你被九头蛇洗脑好得多。”  
  
巴基点了点头，“说的没错，我猜我欠你一句谢谢。”  
  
“别客气，保姆，还记得吗？”  
  
巴基哼笑了一声，二人都沉默了几秒，他才终于问道：“史蒂夫呢？”  
  
旺达并没有立即回答，她叹了口气，从地上站起来，“史蒂夫有些抑郁。”  
  
“为什么？难道你对他说了……”事实上，史蒂夫不在这间屋里就很能说明问题，他显然对巴基的健康过分关注，没理由不在这里等巴基醒过来。  
  
“当然没有，他也没问。实际上，我对你使用了超能力，你陷入了精神恍惚的状态，开始向前走，差点从高速运行的列车上直接走下去，我想那吓坏了史蒂夫……还好萨姆反应很快，把你拉了回来。”  
  
哦，真他妈糟糕，巴基想，从某种意义上讲，再一次从火车上掉下去可能比旺达让他看到的幻觉更加糟糕，虽然铁轨就在平地上，但摔出去怎么说也会痛半天……至于史蒂夫……  
  
“也许我该和他谈谈，告诉他幸好我没事。”  
  
“我想也是，回来的路上萨姆试图和他说话，但史蒂夫少有地乱发脾气，我想也许现在只有你能对他讲讲道理。”  
  
“没错，那家伙好像吃了炸药。”萨姆的脑袋突然又出现在门口，“啊，我并没有偷听，我来叫你们吃饭。”  
  
旺达和巴基同时翻了个白眼。  
  
史蒂夫没有出现在饭桌旁，娜塔莎也没有，克林特说二人已前往瓦坎达为尤利西斯·克劳的事情面见国王陛下。  
  
基地午饭仍然是斯科特掌厨，但他破天荒地没有抱怨，所有人在一片死寂中埋头吃饭，克林特最先忍不住了，他在饭桌下踹了踹巴基的脚，巴基从自己的盘子上抬起头瞪他。  
  
“旺达让你看见了什么？”  
  
“你用不着告诉他。”旺达慢吞吞地说道。  
  
“你上次又看到了什么？”巴基反问。  
  
“我什么也没看见。”克林特洋洋得意地笑起来，一脸欠扁。  
  
巴基忍不住瞄了一眼旺达，旺达极不情愿地解释道：“上次我还没来得及对付他，这家伙电击了我的脑袋！”  
  
“哇哦，你可真无礼，只会欺负小姑娘。”萨姆阴阳怪气地笑道。  
  
克林特恼火地拍了他的后脑勺一掌，萨姆夸张地呻吟起来。  
  
“我们都知道上次史塔克的事，我只是不想悲剧重演，说出来对你有好处，巴恩斯。”  
  
巴基又切了两块肉放进嘴里，一边嚼一边与克林特对视，就好像他小时候与史蒂夫进行的瞪眼大比拼一样，最后克林特先放弃了，他哼了一声，准备继续吃饭，巴基却开始说：“我看到我在一场审判中。”  
  
众人都停止了动作，房间一瞬间重回寂静，萨姆的叉了肉的叉子停在半空中，似乎连空气都静止了，克林特脸上的表情逐渐从傻笑变严肃。  
  
“咳咳，是，非常羞耻，伙计，我完全理解，尤其是看到你的老同事出庭作证……操他们的！”斯科特突然说道，随后他注意到周遭愤怒的目光，连忙道歉，“不好意思打断你，你继续说，继续……呃……请继续，拜托了……”  
  
巴基则耸耸肩，“他说得没错，我看到认识的人出现在证人席上，还有史蒂夫——他说了一些话……”那确实令巴基感到畏惧颤抖，但巴基绝不会对其他人如此承认。  
  
“放心吧，那不是真的，史蒂夫绝不会为了九头蛇的事情指控你，你应该了解这点。”萨姆伸手捏了捏巴基的肩膀，旺达沉默地继续吃起了东西，“只要你以后别在干坏事就行了，不要偷吃我放在冰箱里的奶酪！”  
  
但巴基一点也不感到轻松，他的大脑不知不觉又把他带回先前阴暗的氛围中，空气中漂浮着一种潮湿腐朽的味道，坐在长凳上的人们表情空洞，那不是法庭，而是教堂，就在他与史蒂夫的老家布鲁克林，法官站在弥撒台上……他身边是高高垒起的棺椁。  
  
“不，你不明白，我认罪了，我供认了一切，于是法官宣布……”巴基停顿了一下，艰难地继续下去，“他宣布史蒂夫有罪——”  
  
哦，不，不能是这样的，那些人冲上了证人席，他们抓走了毫不抵抗的史蒂夫，人们唾弃他，羞辱他，他们决定处死他——为了巴基的罪名！  
  
“巴基！”巴基猛然间回过神来，旺达正盯着他的眼睛，“我跟你说过的，那不是真的，还记得吗？”  
  
“当然，我又没有失忆。”巴基嘀咕道，他无端冒出一身冷汗，腋下的衣服都湿透了。但这一次被打断之后，他终于感到轻松起来，似乎这才真正地从那场噩梦中清醒过来。诅咒被打破了，巴基想，一个愚蠢的梦，“那不是真的。”他重复了一次。  
  
“当然不是。”克林特也说。  
  
旺达松了口气，露出一个笑容，“今天的烤牛肉可真不错。”  
  
“嗯，我还需要一份。”巴基点头附议。  
  
“你们这群光吃饭不干活的饿狼……”斯科特向往常一样抱怨起来。  
  
所有人都恢复了正常状态，从先前小事故带来的阴影中走了出来。  
  
除了史蒂夫之外。  
  
娜塔莎没有与史蒂夫一起返回他们在瓦坎达边境的秘密基地，而是继续与特查拉计划接下去的行动，史蒂夫独自一人回到基地里。他看起来心情不悦，甚至可以说怒气冲冲，这点显而易见，就连他自己大概都知道自己莫名其妙。为了避免对人发火殃及无辜，史蒂夫向大家简要说明情况之后，便一个人躲在角落里，离所有人都远远的。  
  
巴基偶尔会感觉他的视线落在自己身上，但他想靠近的时候，史蒂夫就会错开眼神。也许八十年前的那个巴基·巴恩斯绝不会被这种拒绝说服，但现在的这个巴恩斯则决定三思慎行。  
  
旺达对史蒂夫的不满却再也无法压抑，无论史蒂夫在生什么气，旺达难以不把这种责备捡到自己头上，所以在巴基采取任何行动之前，旺达率先走过去对史蒂夫说道：“巴基没事了，能不能别在甩脸色？”  
  
史蒂夫根本没回答，他有些厌恶地站起来，直接把旺达忽略掉，招呼克林特准备飞机，一心想要返回巴黎。  
  
现在旺达也变得一脸怒容了。  
  
巴基看到萨姆与克林特在另一边低声交谈，他凑上前，听到克林特给萨姆的交代，“那丫头会离家出走的，你们最好搞好家庭团结，如果需要支招的话，我可以问问劳拉。”  
  
萨姆不屑地耸耸肩，“伙计，我可是干辅导员的，还关照不好这几个人吗？”  
  
“巴顿？”史蒂夫在远处喊人，克林特朝巴基招招手，从他身旁走过去。  
  
萨姆立即把巴基拉到身边，“听着，我知道史蒂夫这种状况，当年他眼见着你从一辆火车上掉下去，今天又差点发生一回，我知道这状况对他来说有多艰难。我想只有你能跟他沟通，我们都不管用。等咱们到家，我先把旺达拉出去转转，没准找个咖啡厅什么的，给你留出空间，好好和史蒂夫谈谈，朋友对朋友。我们会买晚饭回去，到时候一切就没问题了，对不对？”  
  
“嗯嗯。”巴基点了两次头，吃饭是恢复心情的好手段，如果史蒂夫不想说话，他们至少可以等到吃饭。  
  
“我能信得过你吗，巴恩斯？”萨姆捏着巴基的肩膀，严肃问道。  
  
“当然，包在我身上。”巴基一边回答一边抓了抓头发，有些缺乏信心。  
  
“好伙计。”萨姆用力拍了一下巴基的后背，便去收拾行李了。  
  
上飞机的时候，史蒂夫一个人坐在最后排，旺达和斯科特一起坐在第一排，萨姆坐在二人身后，巴基本能地想去坐克林特的副驾驶，萨姆用力朝他挤了挤眼，一副“你懂我”的表情。巴基无可奈何地朝飞机后面走去。  
  
他把自己的背包仍进行李舱，在史蒂夫同一排坐下来，史蒂夫并没有抬头看他。  
  
“你没事吧？”待到飞机起飞，巴基才开口。  
  
史蒂夫脸上的愤怒似乎消失了一些，二人的座椅之间隔着过道，“我不知道，但我很庆幸你没事。”  
  
至少他是诚实的，巴基心想。  
  
“我什么事情都没有，多亏了旺达。”  
  
史蒂夫点点头。  
  
“你想聊聊吗？”  
  
“不想。”史蒂夫直接了当地拒绝道。  
  
“等到家的时候我们至少需要聊聊，考虑到我今天被敌人掐了软肋，没能发挥作用，我想安抚队长情绪这任务我至少得完成。”  
  
“那我呢？”史蒂夫终于扭过头与巴基对视，他的那双蓝眼睛里充满了各种情绪，史蒂夫善于把整个世界都塞在自己心里。  
  
“什么意思？”  
  
史蒂夫又看了巴基一会儿，转回面向前方，他摇了摇头，“没什么。”  
  
史蒂夫戴上耳机闭上眼睛，有什么东西在巴基胸口压了一把，巴基低头看看自己搭在扶手的手指，他感到一种莫名的冲动，想把史蒂夫的耳机从他头上扯下来，他想把那家伙从装睡中摇醒，让他重新面对自己，他想告诉他——  
  
什么？  
  
他能对他说什么呢？  
  
巴基未能发作的一时冲动被打断了，最终他什么也没做，自己也闭上双眼。巴基不再去想旺达带给他的噩梦了，这次他做了一个好梦，他梦到了布鲁克林，他看到还是少年的史蒂夫从社区小教堂中走出来，周日午后阳光明媚，巴基窜出教堂旁边的小树丛，一把抓住他的金发好友。  
  
巴基·巴恩斯总是知道自己该对史蒂夫说些什么，是的，他总是知道，他只需要一点时间来回忆。


	11. Chapter 11

“旺达，听着——”史蒂夫把行李丢到了地上。  
  
他似乎重新找到了自己作为“美国队长”的节奏，想要公开对他的队友们给予某种表扬和鼓励，并为先前的事情向旺达道歉，然而会魔法的女孩挥了一次手，转向萨姆，“我得出去走走。”  
  
“你生我的气了？”史蒂夫这样问，带着他直来直去时特有的那种挑衅语气，却完全没有一点自觉，房间里的气氛变得很尴尬。  
  
旺达叹了口气，她没看史蒂夫，反倒瞟了巴基一眼，“没有，”那女孩真的不再赌气，不再将敌意挂在脸上，她比巴基想象中更加了解史蒂夫·多杰斯，史蒂夫怎么说的来着？巴基沉睡了两年，两年前巴基与旺达·马克西莫夫只有短暂的一面之缘，如今接触起来，她远比看上去更加成熟，“萨姆，走不走？”  
  
“是的，出去走走很好，我也一起，你们去吗？”萨姆假惺惺地对史蒂夫和巴基问道，连三岁孩子都能看出他绝没有带上史蒂夫和巴基的意思。  
  
史蒂夫瞪着萨姆，腮帮子都鼓起来，他选择对人以诚相待的时候，最厌烦别人敷衍了事，巴基暗中觉着好笑。  
  
“什么？怎么了？我表现得很糟糕吗？”萨姆立即发现问题所在，希望能靠一个笑话过关，这些人，他们都太了解史蒂夫，他们都真正关心在意他的感受，就像过去的那些战友一样。  
  
如果这不是史蒂夫想要的生活，他到底还想要些什么呢？或者巴基真正想问的是，他到底还想从巴基这里得到什么呢？巴基能够给予的，无论是信任还是关怀，史蒂夫早都拥有了更佳的代替品。  
  
“非常糟糕。”旺达翻了个大大的白眼。  
  
“非常糟糕。”巴基赶忙跟着应和道。  
  
“你们简直无情无义。”萨姆举起双手抗议。  
  
旺达扔下行李，拽着萨姆开始走回门口，“萨姆觉得我们应该给你们两个一些时间，你们可以好好谈谈，把问题解决，我们一致认为你们过去的事情并没有得到很好的了断——”  
  
“没什么好谈的。”史蒂夫做出不屑一顾的表情，随即又严肃认真地说，“不过我仍然要为今天的事情感谢你，旺达。”  
  
“不客气，巴基已经谢过了，他的事情并不总是与你有关。”  
  
史蒂夫似乎想要反驳，但他咬住嘴唇，最终没说话。  
  
“我们出去了。”旺达以满不在乎的口吻继续道。  
  
“你们用不着出——”史蒂夫的话没说完声音便弱下去，他也看出旺达和萨姆根本没打算停下来。  
  
“我能信得过你吗？巴恩斯？”萨姆一边倒退着向门口走，一边盯着巴基，表情至少有八分严肃，这对萨姆·威尔逊来讲可不容易。  
  
“呃……当——”  
  
“什么信得过信不过，你管得也太多了点，萨姆。”史蒂夫把巴基打断了，如果不仔细观察，真的会以为史蒂夫恢复了常态。  
  
“无论如何，我们先出门了，到时候会带外卖回来。”旺达就这样把萨姆拉出了门。  
  
史蒂夫摇了摇头，哼笑一声，转身向房间里走去，巴基跟上他，史蒂夫进了屋子，把行李扔在地上，一脚踢到床底下，随后他就面对着床站在房间里，一动也不动了。巴基把自己的行李放在单人沙发椅上，看着史蒂夫的背影。史蒂夫的肩膀微微向前，脑袋也耷拉着，不知道在想些什么，巴基保持着完全静止，用力思考着对策。是的，巴基觉得自己认识史蒂夫·罗杰斯一辈子，比任何人都长久，但事实上，他认识史蒂夫罗杰斯15年，70年前的15年，再考虑到巴基仍然不够完整的记忆，如今这15年要打多少折扣呢？而史蒂夫的新朋友们，与他在最近的5年中出生入死，甚至与他一起面对过名为冬日战士的敌人——这些复仇者因为个人立场相互对立，最终却因为友谊相互妥协，他们才是真正了解彼此的人，甚至包括那个一心想置巴基于死地的托尼·史塔克，也许就连他都比巴基更加了解现在这个史蒂夫。  
  
巴基正思考着这些，史蒂夫突然出声道，“旺达说得没错，你的事情并不总是与我有关，我应该考虑得更周全才对。我先冲个澡，很快就出来，你要是等不及就用萨姆的淋浴吧。”他说着绕过床，向浴室走去，都没有回头看巴基一眼，似乎对这次任务做出了总结性的发言。  
  
在巴基理解自己的行为之前，他已经追了上去，左手拽住史蒂夫的手肘，强行把他的身体扭转过来，右手绕过史蒂夫的脑袋边，砰地撞上了史蒂夫背后的浴室门。  
  
史蒂夫被夹在巴基和房门之间，微微皱起眉，“干吗？”  
  
巴基不知道，但这是他的任务不是吗？闹明白史蒂夫这个全是鬼主意的脑子里到底在想什么。  
  
他们距离很近，相互对视，巴基尚且没能看出任何头绪，史蒂夫却似乎从巴基的眼神里读到了什么，导致他的表情突然就染上悲伤，史蒂夫先错开了视线，他不再与巴基针锋相对，而是稍微向后挪动了几厘米，靠到背后的大门上，矮下去一截。  
  
史蒂夫很难过，巴基不知道是为什么，也许是因为早先发生的事情，也许是他现在突然想起的什么坏事，无论是什么原因，巴基让事情变得更糟。  
  
“旺达让你看到过什么？”巴基开口问道。  
  
“我吗？”  
  
“是的，三年前。”  
  
史蒂夫的蓝眼睛里全是痛苦。  
  
“你看到我吗？”巴基尝试着问道。  
  
史蒂夫抿着嘴，隔了半晌才摇头否认，“没有，我看到……很多熟人，但我一个也不认识，除了佩吉，她在那里，我们跳了半支舞，我在想别的事情，随后所有人都不见了……”  
  
“然后呢？”  
  
史蒂夫摇了摇头，“没有了，就这样结束了。”  
  
“并不算太坏？”巴基说。  
  
但史蒂夫好像不这么认为，“你呢？你看到了什么？很糟是吗？”史蒂夫的语气变得很温柔。  
  
也许为了让史蒂夫说出心里话，巴基也该主动一些，交换信息，相互坦诚，“我看到你因为我犯下的过错受罚。”他简单地总结道，一片一片的血红色在他眼前闪现，巴基突然感到一阵晕眩，抬起手臂想要扶住什么，史蒂夫抓住他的手。  
  
“巴基？没关系的……那都不是真的。”巴基有些尴尬地退开一点点，让史蒂夫有机会把双手都垫到身后，他仍然靠着门，虽然换上了便装，但脸颊上仍有战斗留下的灰尘和污迹，“虽然不是真的，仍然让你觉得害怕是不是？”  
  
“是呀，真他妈吓人。”巴基承认道。  
  
史蒂夫呵呵笑了两声，但嘴角很快就又沉下来，“我最开始并没有意识到有什么可怕的，我是说我的那次，一个莫名其妙的梦……托尼·史塔克为此对我不满，他认为我隐瞒了什么，不愿意说出自己的秘密，但我没什么可说的，直到……今天，直到今天，我才想起来，我的噩梦到底是什么。真正可怕的事情是遗忘，我猜旺达给了我一点小小的折磨，远不及你在九头蛇经历的万分之一，呵呵……我觉得就连旺达也不清楚我的梦境到底意味着什么……但我记起来了，在那个梦里，我忘掉了很多事情，只记得胜利，只记得家乡，却不记得我们在战争中所失去的，我忘掉了战争中殒没的生命，忘掉了你……我觉得糟透了，巴基，我大概总是太迟钝，直到今天才回忆起自己心里那个因为忘记挖出的巨大黑洞……你在火车上的时候，我僵住了，为了三年前的一场小噩梦，我再次让你失望了，要不是萨姆……我——”  
  
巴基盯着史蒂夫上下移动的嘴唇，似乎可以见到那嘴唇间发出的声音，看到那声音传达的痛苦——巴基最熟悉不过的痛苦。他需要带走那痛苦，巴基想，这是他需要做的，他唯一能做的，他希望痛苦从他和史蒂夫之间消失，他需要用某些甜蜜的东西取代它。巴基注意到史蒂夫的话音停止了，因为巴基的手掌落到了他的脸颊上，那打断了史蒂夫的话，让他的表情逐渐从悲伤转为疑惑，也许这是个不错的开始，巴基心想，他不自觉地用拇指碰了碰史蒂夫的唇角，缓缓凑上去，吻了史蒂夫的嘴唇。  
  
巴基与史蒂夫同样惊讶于自己的行动，只不过巴基隐藏得更加完美罢了，与史蒂夫瞪大的双眼和全然的震惊相比，表现好过他着实不是什么难事。见鬼，巴基在心中暗自咒骂，他到底在做什么？即使巴基对现实的认知尚有局限性，但他也知道接吻绝对不是好友之间相互安慰的行为，史蒂夫完全麻木的嘴唇就说明一切问题，巴基放开了史蒂夫，有些惊恐地向后撤了半步，“我……我不知道自己在做什么……”他口齿不清地对史蒂夫抱歉道，内心却琢磨着自己先前为何会认为这样的行为精明而正确。  
  
史蒂夫的脸颊上又出现了巴基完全不想看懂的变化，他的惊讶渐渐被惊慌失措取代，“史蒂夫，听着，对不起……”他尝试道。  
  
但史蒂夫开始激烈地摇头，“不行，不行——”巴基想要后退，给他更大的空间，史蒂夫却一把抓住他的衣服前襟，几乎要把他的衬衫拧碎了，没什么弹性的布料累着巴基两边腋下和肩膀，让他感觉不适。史蒂夫的蓝眼睛变得暗淡，巴基几乎把那认作愤怒，也许史蒂夫想要给他一拳。如果是那样的话，巴基不会躲闪，他还记得原先在部队时如果这样做，士兵们会遭到怎样的惩罚，史蒂夫的愤怒似乎理所当然。  
  
因此，当史蒂夫用嘴唇代替拳头的时候，巴基就像史蒂夫先前一样，呆在了原地。  
  
史蒂夫的吻远比巴基的试探更具侵略性，他仍然攥着巴基的衣襟，宁可撕破衣服也不会让巴基再后退，他的舌头撬开巴基的嘴唇，探进巴基的口腔中。巴基的所有感官一下便被史蒂夫占满了。他握住史蒂夫的手腕，轻轻移到他的手背上，掰开与巴基衬衫织物纠缠在一起的手指，那着实花了点功夫，巴基回吻史蒂夫，把他不安分的舌头顶回去，想要趁机分开，然而史蒂夫没打算就此放弃，他的嘴唇仍然紧贴着巴基的，轻吻和吮吸让巴基不自觉地从喉咙深处发出一声呻吟。  
  
哦，上帝啊，史蒂夫似乎完全失去了控制，这和巴基预想的完全不同——  
  
巴基·巴恩斯，你这个蠢货，他心想，当你决定亲吻你的好友时，到底期望怎样的回应呢？  
  
也许这正是巴基想要的。  
  
巴基握着史蒂夫双手手腕向后推，当他稍稍施力的时候，来自于史蒂夫的抵抗突然消失了，史蒂夫停下来，迅速地撤回到浴室门边，后背紧贴着木门，几乎要把木门压出一个人形的印子，他眼圈通红，嘴唇也因为亲吻而变得略微红肿而湿润。巴基没能让史蒂夫的心情变好，现在他看起来糟糕透了。  
  
“对不起，对不起……”史蒂夫小声地说，“我以为……我以为……你吻了我。我很抱歉，巴基，但是我不能——”他打断了自己的话，巴基想知道他不能怎样。  
  
“不要道歉，我确实先吻了你。”  
  
史蒂夫抬起头来看他，眼神里突然充满了希望和憧憬，那强烈的注视攫住了巴基的内心。  
  
“那么，我们可以继续吗？”史蒂夫小心翼翼地问道。  
  
巴基感觉到自己的心跳在逐渐加速，身体也在做出某种回应，当他不知道如何是好的时候，难道不应该服从这感觉吗？  
  
……他又思考了几秒，史蒂夫眼神中的期待在逐渐消失，那让巴基忧虑而心痛。他希望史蒂夫快乐。  
  
巴基舔了舔嘴唇，口腔里仍然是史蒂夫的味道，他缓缓地点了一次头。  
  
史蒂夫的瞳孔略微发散，他看着巴基，得到准许，又朝他靠近，这次他向前挪动了两步，直到与巴基脚尖相对，才缓缓靠近亲吻他，像个专家一样，这突如其来的想法没来由地让巴基感到恼火，但他很快就被亲吻分散了注意力，这次史蒂夫变得耐心，温柔而谨慎，不再用舌头，只是小心地吻着巴基的嘴唇、嘴角和下巴，他轻轻搂住巴基的腰，一只手掌向下移，贴在巴基的臀部，把巴基的下身向前推，他们的小腹碰在一起，巴基能感觉到史蒂夫长裤下的勃起，那给巴基带来些许燥热不安，但史蒂夫的呼吸和亲吻落在他的耳畔。  
  
“再给我们一次机会吧……”史蒂夫恳求道。  
  
“当然……”巴基下意识地这样回答，但心中却没办法不去斟酌史蒂夫的用字，“再”是指当下还是以前？巴基没去询问，史蒂夫明显不在回答问题的状态，他的亲吻继续落在巴基的脖颈间，嘴唇贴着巴基仍在加速的脉搏，手掌从巴基的后腰探入衬衫下，皮肤接触皮肤。  
  
那感觉很奇怪，但未必不好，巴基已经很久很久没有允许过自己与他人的亲密接触，他人的碰触令巴基感到不安，但与此同时，没有什么比史蒂夫更让他觉得熟悉和安全了，这样的矛盾混杂在一起，也点燃了巴基的欲望。  
  
史蒂夫小声重复着他的名字，似乎需要不断确认他的身份。  
  
“这就是你想要的吗？”巴基必须问他，“一个情人？”  
  
史蒂夫停下了，他看着巴基的眼睛，直看到巴基的内心深处。史蒂夫摇了一次头，悲伤突然回潮，巴基感觉自己好像搞砸了一次考验，“我想要你，巴基。”  
  
当个情人？巴基想要追问，但却忍住了，他知道那大概不是答案，巴基的问题只会让史蒂夫感到难过。  
  
“我就在这。”他转而说道。  
  
这回应似乎令人满意，史蒂夫又看了他几秒，退开脱掉了自己的上衣，随意地抛到巴基身后的地板上，腹部还带着任务留下的淤青，“真的吗？”史蒂夫的语气里有巴基再熟悉不过的挑衅意味。  
  
“当然。”巴基回答，他也脱掉了自己的上衣，扔到身后。  
  
史蒂夫打量着他，抬起右手轻轻碰了碰巴基的胸口，指尖碰到心跳，“我想要你。”史蒂夫重复道，这次的意义似乎更加直白。  
  
“那你还在等什么？”巴基反问。  
  
史蒂夫的手掌压在巴基胸前，掌心的温度几乎直接印在心脏上，他把他向后推了几步，直到巴基的小腿撞上床缘，跌坐在床上。  
  
巴基踹掉自己的鞋袜，往床中央撤了一些，双腿之间的床垫被跟上的史蒂夫压下去。  
  
史蒂夫跪在床上，解开巴基的裤扣，那双以稳健出名的手轻微颤抖。完成任务后，史蒂夫再次抬头看他，“你确定吗？”  
  
“是的。”巴基轻声回答道，他并不确定史蒂夫在问什么。  
  
当史蒂夫炙热的口腔突然包裹他挺立的阴茎时，快感几乎融化了巴基的大脑，让巴基的意识变得一片空白。  
  
“哦，史蒂夫……”


	12. Chapter 12

巴基突然感到有些后悔。  
  
别误会，他并非不享受这一刻的性爱，当史蒂夫进入他的时候，保持理智思考变得着实艰难。巴基感觉好极了，这种体验和刺激对他来讲是全新的，火辣又性感，他没有参考，无从评论史蒂夫的技巧，但鉴于二人高潮的次数，他们显然做对了什么……但巴基却一直难以摆脱一种做错事的隐隐忧虑。  
  
这不仅仅是随意的性爱，也许巴基给了史蒂夫一时冲动的机会，但冲动在把他们送上床之后早就应该用尽了，史蒂夫仍然拥抱他，亲吻他，用近乎绝望的眼神看他，当他们肌肤相触的时候，总有微小的震颤，史蒂夫的心跳很快，那绝不仅仅是因为剧烈运动，美国队长至少可以应付这点体力消耗。史蒂夫在透支他的感情，巴基是接收的一方，但他不确定自己真的有能力理解史蒂夫的付出，并作出最适当的回报。除了自己胸口的温暖，巴基对一切仍然毫无头绪，他当然可以自私地收下史蒂夫愿意给他的，无知者无罪，但那对史蒂夫来讲太不公平了。  
  
不过，事已至此，巴基又能怎样呢？事后再拒绝会让史蒂夫心碎，他至少知道这点，在加上，他拒绝诱惑的能力也远没有自己想象中的出色。史蒂夫的身体坚实而温热，巴基的手臂已经可以习惯性地环绕在他的后背上，金属贴着皮肤的一面都变得热乎乎的。史蒂夫最后再他已经完全打开的身体里进出两次，脸颊埋在巴基的肩膀上，又射了出来，这次之后，史蒂夫放弃了支撑，所有重量都压到巴基身上，这大概代表某种终结。  
  
感觉不坏，巴基心想，他不由自主地吻了吻史蒂夫的金色头发，史蒂夫的肩膀轻轻颤了颤。  
  
他们似乎都不知道该说些什么才好，所以巴基开口道：“也许现在我们可以一起洗澡了？”  
  
史蒂夫笑了一下，那也给巴基带来笑容——他原本的目的所在，让史蒂夫摆脱烦恼，快乐起来……  
  
除了这小小的玩笑话，巴基真的做到了这点吗？萨姆让他与史蒂夫好好谈谈，打开史蒂夫的心结，而他花费了两个多小时，仍然不知道史蒂夫真正的心情……“史蒂夫，我可以问你一个问题吗？”  
  
史蒂夫的身体骤然变得紧张，“当然……”他回答道。  
  
巴基顺着他的脊柱轻轻移动手掌，那似乎可以传达一丝安抚，“我曾经，吻过你吗？”  
  
史蒂夫撑起上半身，看着巴基的眼睛，巴基的手掌滑到史蒂夫的后腰，右手拇指在光滑的皮肤上轻轻画着圈，“我并不在乎过去，史蒂夫……好吧，也许我在乎，但不是我们的过去，我知道我们是好朋友……我只是想要理解现下发生的。”  
  
“你不记得吗？”史蒂夫反问道，他的嗓音变得有些沙哑。  
  
巴基噘了噘嘴，“如果我真的忘掉了这么辣的经历，也真要佩服九头蛇了……”  
  
史蒂夫又笑了一下，想要留住他的笑容可真不容易，但巴基知道自己愿意去尝试，在他的记忆里，自己很擅长这个，他只需要更多时间。  
  
“你吻过我一次……”  
  
巴基拼命在自己的记忆里搜寻，但史蒂夫所说的吻毫无踪迹，史蒂夫低下头亲了亲巴基的眉心，巴基猛然间意识到，也许亲吻并不总是甜蜜的。  
  
“你喝醉了……你吻了我，我吓了一跳巴基……你总是这样，毫无征兆。突然就出现在我身边，又突然离开，你吓到我了，我把你一个人仍在帐篷里，出去躲了一整夜，期望你只是喝醉了，把我当成了什么其他人，酒一醒就会忘得一干二净，我花了一晚上时间在帐篷门口祷告。到了早晨，我的愿望成真了，你真是一点也不记得……”  
  
“而你……因此生我的气？”这并不全是疑问，这恰恰解释了巴基的某些记忆，他在部队中喝醉的次数屈指可数，他知道自己从醉酒中清醒后史蒂夫却没有穿戴整齐站在他床前一边傻笑敬礼一边踢他的枕头的那一次。  
  
他们当了一辈子最好的朋友，史蒂夫·罗杰斯与詹姆斯·巴恩斯，二人自打相识后，就变得形影不离。只有巴基美好记忆中的最后几天，他们并不像平时那样和谐融洽。他们时而为不起眼的小事争吵，巴基甚至认为靠缆绳接近左拉博士的火车完全是史蒂夫幼稚的报复，巴基只是偷吃了史蒂夫的早餐鸡蛋，哪会想到史蒂夫竟然变得如此斤斤计较——他本打算回去以后再以他自己绝妙的恶作剧还以颜色……  
  
“我不知道，起码我当时不这么认为……不过我们当时傻透了，不是吗？我又真的知道些什么呢？”史蒂夫的话音有些颤抖，“然后你不在了，我想我还是喜欢女孩子，我和佩吉约好了跳舞……但那显然对我来说没那么重要，不是吗？”  
  
巴基抬起右手，捧着史蒂夫的脸颊，史蒂夫固执地睁着眼睛，直到潮湿的眼眶回归干燥，“史蒂夫……”  
  
史蒂夫贴着他的掌心摇了摇头，“你一直问我，这是我想要的生活吗？答案是，没错，是的，巴基，这是我想要的，别管别人怎么想，我并非活得离不开战斗。但这又不一定是我想要的生活，巴基，我希望能像过去一样，不是回到过去，是我们，我和你，我们两个能像过去一样，如果这不是你想要的生活，这便不是我想要的生活。”  
  
巴基深深吸了一口气，“我……这不是个好主意，史蒂夫，我甚至不知道自己想要什么……”  
  
史蒂夫只是看着他，没有说话。  
  
哦，所以史蒂夫从未问过巴基同样的问题，他从未问过“你想要怎样的生活”。原来如此。  
  
如果巴基想要在瓦肯达沉睡匿藏，史蒂夫不会提出反对，如果巴基需要一个地方暂住，他也会尝试把巴基接到身边，如果巴基想要离开，史蒂夫就会放他走。只有巴基吻他，他才会尝试要求第二次机会。史蒂夫一直都知道巴基在尝试听从自己的直觉。  
  
“你不能这样……”巴基艰难地说道，他突然觉得喉咙胀痛，眼前莫名其妙地变得模糊不清。  
  
“我当然可以，而且你不可能说服我改变。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
“可我希望——”你快乐……巴基没能把他的句子说完，但仍然乞求史蒂夫理解，理解他对感情和任何正常人际关系的困惑，理解他无法准确传达的意图。  
  
史蒂夫又看了巴基一阵，他突然对巴基露出了一个笑容，真诚又美好，“没关系的，巴基，你要知道，这真的，就是我想要的全部了。”  
  
巴基咽了咽吐沫，用力眨了眨眼，重新看清面前的人，“那我们现在该怎么做？我们该怎么对其他人说？”  
  
史蒂夫挑了一下嘴角，“谁说我们需要对他们说任何事？”说完这句话，史蒂夫的脸色突然变了，巴基也听到走廊里传来的脚步声，他们先前太过专注于彼此，谁也没注意到外面有人开门的声音，“你锁门了吗？”史蒂夫低声问。  
  
巴基茫然地看向门口……他听到门外萨姆对旺达轻声低语，“他们大概太累睡着了……没想到超级士兵也有……”  
  
史蒂夫伸手去抓自己丢在床边的外裤，巴基跟着想要坐起身，两个人的腿拌在一起，史蒂夫跌在巴基身上，巴基跌回床上，二人的体重将床垫里的弹簧砸得吱呀作响。  
  
他们的屋门突然打开了，萨姆紧张地探进半个身体，“怎么了？！”他的脸色由肉眼可见的速度由黑转红，由红转青，由青转绿，“我操……”  
  
“怎么了？”旺达的声音从门外传来，巴基甚至看到红光，萨姆被人推了一把，跌进房内，旺达从旁边探头进来。  
  
史蒂夫已经认命地从巴基身上翻到一边，扯过旁边的被子，盖在二人身上，巴基干脆躺平，双手枕在脑袋下面，史蒂夫坐在他旁边，脚尖在被子底下踹了踹巴基的小腿。  
  
“万万没想到。”旺达抿起嘴，脸上从惊讶变为若有所思，似乎看到了什么有趣的事情，她很快把头缩回门外，“如果你们还醒着，可以吃饭了。”  
  
萨姆仍旧傻呆呆地站在屋里，无法消化眼前的场景，巴基感到一阵心疼。  
  
“操……”萨姆再次说道。  
  
史蒂夫干咳了一声，“萨姆，你能先出去一下吗……”  
  
萨姆保持着震惊脸，向门口转身，僵硬地开始迈步。  
  
“别忘了关门。”巴基补充道。  
  
萨姆缓慢地回头瞪着巴基，“我恨你。”隔了三秒钟，他才随手拉上房门，像活见鬼一样地离开。  
  
“那现在我们该怎么办，计划通先生？”巴基终于坐起来，转向史蒂夫。  
  
史蒂夫耸了耸肩，抿着嘴，坐在床上，身体前后摇晃着。  
  
二人就那样憋了半分钟，终于忍不住为刚刚的窘况疯狂大笑起来，史蒂夫笑得直抹眼泪。最后他们都笑够了，史蒂夫下了床，从地上捡起他们扔得乱七八糟的衣服，一起丢进洗衣篮，随后他朝浴室走去。  
  
巴基看着史蒂夫赤条条的背影，完美的身体承载着完美的灵魂，他知道那是自己愿意为之付出一切、并会因此获得快乐的存在。  
  
也许感情也没有巴基想象的那么难以理解。  
  
史蒂夫在浴室门口停下来，回头对巴基说，“我不在乎他们其他人，随便，我是说，我当然在乎他们，但这件事与他们无关。”  
  
巴基点点头，史蒂夫僵硬的肩膀又放松了，说话时的严肃表情突然被一个腼腆的笑容所取代，他径自摇了摇头，随后便走进浴室里。巴基傻愣愣地坐在床上，感觉胸口突然被什么敲了一下。  
  
旺达和萨姆买回了泰式咖喱饭，当史蒂夫和巴基来到大屋，房间里飘满了咖喱味，红咖喱牛肉和青咖喱虎皮虾已经重新加热，旺达把两锅咖喱混倒进桌上的大烤盘中，没人为此发出抗议，四只汤盘里分别盛好了白米饭。萨姆闷不做声地坐在一张凳子上，史蒂夫和巴基对视一眼，分别坐到了萨姆两侧，萨姆左边瞪了史蒂夫一眼，右边瞪了巴基两眼，一言不发地拿起铲勺，恶狠狠地把咖喱浇在自己面前的白饭上，随后拿起自己的勺子。  
  
旺达笑容满面地在三人对面坐下来。  
  
史蒂夫拿起勺子，又放下，他转头看着萨姆，萨姆坚持盯着自己的米饭。  
  
“你想说什么就直说吧。”史蒂夫说。  
  
“来了。”巴基嘀咕道。  
  
“咖喱怎么样？”旺达问，“我们换了一家泰餐外卖。”  
  
萨姆的勺子停在半空中，“谁都没吃呢，怎么会知道咖喱怎么样？！”  
  
“你为什么对我发火？”旺达仍然觉着好笑。  
  
“你讨厌同性恋吗？”史蒂夫坚持不懈地继续问。  
  
“耶稣基督……史蒂夫，”巴基叹道，“能给这可怜的家伙留点空间吗？”  
  
“你闭嘴！巴恩斯！”萨姆叫起来，“我讨厌同性恋吗？！这就是你的问题？！我讨厌同性恋吗……哈哈！”  
  
“那你到底想说什么？”史蒂夫一如既往地固执。  
  
“你看这怎么样，队长，我想说我们他妈的认识四年了，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，四年，一二三四，这就是四十八个月，我他妈跟着你找了这个家伙两年多，他又在瓦坎达睡了两年大头觉，你就不想着对你的老朋友萨姆说一句，‘嘿，对了，萨姆，还记得我跟你提起的那个老战友吗？那个被九头蛇抓去洗脑的童年好友？听着，我们他妈的是一对！呼啦！’”萨姆把一大勺咖喱塞进嘴里，似乎是辣到了，又喝了一大口水，重重放下水杯，“结果呢，我担心你们担心的吃不好睡不好，你们他妈的每天就在我隔壁的屋子里胡搞！对不对？！”  
  
巴基从未觉得萨姆的胃口和睡眠有什么质量问题，但为了不再激怒他，巴基没做声。  
  
“不是这样的……我们没有过。”史蒂夫窘迫地抓了抓头发，“这是第一次——”  
  
“够了！我可没问你细节——”  
  
“是自从2011年的第一次，还是自从1918年的第一次？”旺达突然问道。  
  
萨姆瞪着旺达。  
  
“呃……就是，第一次……”史蒂夫回答。  
  
“那真是恭喜了……”旺达一边吃饭一边偷笑。  
  
“咖喱不错。”巴基说道。  
  
“听着，萨姆，我并不是成心隐瞒什么，我向你发誓，我们确实是童年好友，巴基是我最好的朋友，我的搭档和战友，曾经是，现在仍然是，现在发生的这些，我们从来没有机会去想过……从来没有，你也许觉得这对你是新闻，这对我们也一样。”饭桌上终于沉默了片刻，史蒂夫却不识相地继续说道，“如果今天你没有恰巧闯进我屋里，你会从我这听到这事的。”  
  
“要不是你不锁门，我也不会恰巧闯进你的屋子！”  
  
“好吧，那是我的错。”巴基举起左手，主动承认失误。  
  
“一切都是你的错！我让你跟他好好谈谈，没有让你——”  
  
“我不擅长谈话。”  
  
“我仍然恨你。”  
  
“所以说，从今天开始，史蒂夫和巴基是一对了？”旺达再次插话。  
  
史蒂夫尴尬地隔着萨姆看了巴基一眼，萨姆翻了个大大的白眼。  
  
“算是吧。”巴基回答道。  
  
“那么你们应该出去约会，去参观博物馆，去看电影，去爬铁塔、自拍亲吻照！这可是地球上最浪漫的巴黎，考虑到你们错过了过去的八十年，现在难道不是必须要补回来吗？反正你们都带了娜塔莎的芯片，不就是为了自由出入公共场所而不被各地间谍组织发现的吗？”  
  
“但是修理店——”  
  
“萨姆可以管修理店，不要担心。”  
  
萨姆以杀人的眼神瞪着旺达。  
  
晚餐剩下的时光就在这样相对轻松的话题下度过了。傍晚时分，史蒂夫又单独把萨姆找去谈心了，萨姆仍然是一张臭脸，但总算不再抱怨了，巴基一个人待在屋子里看巴黎地图。史蒂夫进屋的时候，已经到了睡觉的时间。  
  
史蒂夫朝巴基招招手，去浴室刷牙剃须，巴基已经更换了房间里的床单和被罩，单是这项简单平凡的工作，却让巴基的心境产生了某种变化，在今天以前，这里还是史蒂夫的房间，而现在，这里更像是他们的房间了。  
  
史蒂夫从浴室出来就趴到了床上，“看好路线了吗？”  
  
“据你所说，只逛卢浮宫就要花一整天了。”  
  
“是啊，所以我问你有没有看好卢浮宫里的路线。”史蒂夫笑道。  
  
巴基确实特意观察了卢浮宫的所有出入口和消防通道等，甚至通过这里的加密通讯系统接通了史蒂夫他们的秘密特工数据库，下载了整个建筑的最新图纸……当然，他可不会向史蒂夫承认这些。巴基也抱着笔记本爬上床，靠在床头上打算继续，“听上去路线应该参考你的意见喽？”  
  
史蒂夫直接从巴基手中取走了笔记本电脑，合上放在了角柜上，“听我的就不用看了，快睡觉吧。”  
  
巴基叹了口气，在史蒂夫身边躺下来。史蒂夫的手臂又碰到他的，这一次他们都没向两边移动，史蒂夫向他侧过身，抬起右手，环住巴基的腰，巴基便也向史蒂夫凑了凑，自从长大以后，他们第一次像这样依偎在一起入睡。  
  
睡梦中，巴基回忆着自己与史蒂夫一同度过的青少年时代，他知道自己一直关爱好友，单纯而不求回报，也许他吻过史蒂夫，但他也突然觉得，对于过去的那个自己来说，与史蒂夫的友谊，大概并没有别人眼中那条真正可以跨越的边界。而他们如今的新关系，也许和过往相比，也没有太大的不同。  
  
与史蒂夫相关的一切，从来都不曾改变过。


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大概还有两三更完结吧~写到这个半AU的黑豹电影之前。

开始的时候一切都显得尴尬极了，巴基不知道应该说什么，也不知道应该怎样表现，他双手插在兜里，走在史蒂夫斜后方45度的位置，跟他保持着一臂远的距离，这样他可以很好地观察史蒂夫的状态以及周遭的情况。毫无疑问，巴基已经接受了他们作为情人的新状况，清晨醒来的时候，他的左臂轻轻压在史蒂夫的身体上，把对方好好地保护在身边。巴基知道那意味着什么，他的金属臂不像他的人类身体那样需要周期性休眠，它比他身体的任何其他部位都更敏感于巴基大脑的指令，巴基即使在沉睡中也想保护身边的人。然而除了保护史蒂夫的人身安全，他还能做什么呢？  
  
史蒂夫第五次慢下来，和他肩并肩，以这样的速度，他们大概一辈子也走不到卢浮宫吧……  
  
“你在想什么呢？”  
  
巴基耸耸肩，他们的日常晨练都不会这样毫无话题，巴基感到万分后悔，他竟然浪费了昨天傍晚的时间搜索地图查看图纸，而不是去检索“初次约会的十大禁忌”和“情话一百句”。  
  
“我在琢磨自己应该说什么。”他向史蒂夫坦白道。  
  
史蒂夫呵呵笑起来，“你应该放松点。”  
  
“这就是你的伟大建议？”  
  
史蒂夫噘了噘嘴，仍然是一副感到好笑的样子，“‘听着，很简单，放轻松，把花给她，告诉她她今晚看起来美极了！微笑、微笑、再带点感情……’好像你的建议有多高明似的。”  
  
巴基记得那些话，但八十年前，当他如此说的时候，绝对不是史蒂夫模仿的这种愚蠢口气，忽略掉史蒂夫的嘲讽，巴基用肩膀挤了挤史蒂夫，把他向前撞了一步，“快点，不然就会排起长队了。”  
  
“明明是你走得太慢。”  
  
“我只是跟着你。”  
  
“你跟着我怎么行？”史蒂夫停下来，走在他们身后的行人差点撞到史蒂夫身上，他超过他们，心怀不满地回头瞪视。  
  
巴基恶狠狠地瞪回去，那人被吓了一跳，低声念叨了一句法语，匆匆地走远了，巴基这才转头对史蒂夫说：“听着，我不知道该怎么做，也不知道该说什么好——”  
  
“那有什么关系？”史蒂夫打断道，“事实上，我也不知道！就我知道的那些，我也不想想完成任务一样与你相处，我们跟别人都不一样不是吗，巴基？我只是想补上我们错过的，像旺达说的那样。我在这里生活了一段时间，见过不少我喜欢的东西，我只是希望和你分享，让你也能看看它们，仅此而已。所以呢……”史蒂夫把巴基的右手从他的衣兜里拽出来，牵着他开始继续向前走，“你不走在我旁边，怎么看到我看到的东西？你只是一直盯我的后脑勺罢了！”  
  
巴基继续跟着走，只是这次史蒂夫握着他的手，强迫他们并肩同行。巴基偶尔看看路上的车流，再扫扫身旁的建筑，史蒂夫所见的这些平凡的事物，巴基也都看在眼里，所以说只要这样做，就合乎史蒂夫的心愿了吗？他暗自想着，一只橘黄色的猫从他脚边窜了过去，跳上路边的台阶，接着钻进路边住宅一层玻璃窗窄小的护栏内，它走到阳光可以晒到的角落里，蹲下不动了，慢吞吞地摇着尾巴，一下一下敲打着栏杆，就好像在扫灰尘。  
  
“那只猫好像苏里拉太太家门口的那只……”  
  
史蒂夫瞟了一眼晒太阳的猫咪，有些嫌弃地说道：“这只可不止胖了一点半点……是只家猫，街上有太多人喂它们。”  
  
“你不是也会去喂，原先连自己都吃不饱肚子的时候，还会跑出去喂猫猫狗狗或者施舍路边的乞丐。”  
  
“原先如果我不喂食，它们会饿死，富裕的和平年代里家养的贵族可完全不同……”  
  
“所以说，怎样？滥好人史蒂夫·罗杰斯再也不喂流浪猫了吗？”巴基转向史蒂夫的侧脸，“你家修车铺养的那些猫算什么？我绝对看过戴项圈的猫。”  
  
史蒂夫突然尴尬地咳嗽了一声，“呃……并不是所有家猫都像这只混得那么好……格雷后腿有残疾，还有一只叫米洛的，她曾经是家猫，为了保护自己的幼崽被附近人家养的狗咬伤了眼睛，从此被遗弃了……”  
  
老天，那些猫还有名字，巴基忍不住哈哈大笑起来。  
  
“我也不会随便拿钱给乞丐了……难道你没有看出来吗？”他又想了想，继续说，“当然，如果是小孩子，食物还是会给的……哪有这么好笑？！”  
  
巴基也不知道自己为何会有这样的反应，史蒂夫这种永远不会改变的天性，不是早就被反复印证过了吗？即使周遭的变化再大，他认识的史蒂夫还是会从心中掏出同一把标尺，将周围的事情好好丈量，并以同样的标准对那些事物给予评价。巴基不再笑了，仔细看着史蒂夫微微有些恼火的表情，感觉他坚持握着他的手，“史蒂夫，我能问你件事情吗？”  
  
史蒂夫挑起眉毛，转头看了巴基一眼，“你想问什么？”  
  
也许巴基在利用史蒂夫永远诚实的弱点，但他仍然问道：“你觉得，我原先就喜欢你吗？”  
  
史蒂夫的脸颊上突然泛红了，他明显会错了意，“这种事你怎么能问我？我又不是你肚子里的蛔虫……”  
  
好吧，也许史蒂夫并不知道答案，“那你呢？你原先拒绝过我不是吗……我猜我真正想说的是，你对我感到愧疚吗？”  
  
巴基再次成功摧毁了两人之间的话题。史蒂夫没回答，笑容也不见了，他们各自沉默着，继续向前走。巴基感到有些后悔，也许时机不够成熟，但他也知道自己早晚都不得不这样问，他不仅需要一个合乎逻辑的解答，还发现自己畏惧真正的答案。  
  
史蒂夫固执地握紧巴基的手，看着前方的道路，巴基顺着史蒂夫的目光去寻找，也许，如果他按照史蒂夫说的去做，去见他所见的景象，去经历他所经历的生活，也许巴基就会理解史蒂夫的心态。巴基看到街上的咖啡店逐渐增加，行人也在从各方汇拢，不远处森严院落里飘荡着美国国旗。  
  
“那是美国使馆。”史蒂夫突然又开口说道，巴基点了点头，对面就是和谐广场，他们已经接近目的地了。  
  
“别再想了，史蒂夫，我们快到了。”巴基这样说，但事实上，他只知道那个问题在自己的脑海中挥之不去，而史蒂夫到底在想什么，他并不清楚。  
  
“我很想原话奉还，但你绝不会听我的。”这一次史蒂夫揭穿了他，“我只能告诉你，你确实对我很好，巴基，在我绝对不可能对你有所回报的时候，你总是待我超出他人，你会帮我出头打架，会照顾我的饮食起居，即使全世界都认为我一文不值，你让我觉得自己的存在有价值，你是我最要好的朋友，曾经是，现在仍然是，这点你总是表现得尽职尽责，再加上，你吻了我，也许你确实喜欢我……至于我的动机，我也说不明白，我当然想告诉你，不，不是的，我现在喜欢你，绝对不是因为我觉得你过去就喜欢我……但是，爱上对自己好的人真的有错吗？”  
  
“我没有那样说过……”  
  
“但你那样想。”史蒂夫的指责并非毫无依据。  
  
“如果，我们过去没能变成一对情侣，你为什么有信心，这次我们可以成功呢？”  
  
“因为我们都长大了，巴基，我不知道原先的我自己在想些什么，很明显你也不记得，但我至少知道自己现在在想些什么不是吗？”  
  
他们在红绿灯路口停下来，史蒂夫转身和他面对面站在一大群游客中间，没人听他们讲话，也没人注意他们，大家说着不同的语言，身上带着不同的故事。而史蒂夫和巴基是属于彼此的故事，从始至终，史蒂夫抬起手，把巴基头上的棒球帽帽檐扭到后面，他侧过头，在巴基的嘴唇上吻了一下，史蒂夫的帽檐遮住了他们的脸。亲吻迅速结束了，巴基的嘴唇上微微发热，笑容又回到史蒂夫脸上，行人指示灯由红转绿，史蒂夫重新拉上他的手，二人继续走起来。  
  
也许他确实提了个傻问题，巴基心想，他的心情也跟着变好了，他当然相信史蒂夫说的话，他也相信自己的直觉，那还有什么可担心的呢？  
  
巴基握着史蒂夫的手，继续看周围的景观，观察周围的人群，穿着表演服饰的卖艺者从游客手中接过硬币合影留念，父亲将孩子举在头顶，母亲胸前裹着新生的婴儿，年轻的情侣向他们一样手牵着，年迈的老妇人推着她坐在轮一中的丈夫。他和史蒂夫混在其中，一点也不显得突兀，两个平凡的人，带着他们平凡的感情。  
  
巴基突然意识到一件事情，史蒂夫说错了，旺达也说错了，他们从来都没有错过什么，巴基心想，感谢老天，他们并没有错过。  
  
“嘿，史蒂夫，你能先去买票吗？我离开一下，过会儿去找你。”  
  
史蒂夫挑起眉毛，“你干什么？”  
  
“不干什么，我看我们已经晚了，总是要排队，你先去排一下不行吗？”  
  
“你非常可疑。”史蒂夫停下脚步，双手抱胸。  
  
“我还以为自己有人身自由呢。”巴基假装抱怨道。  
  
史蒂夫受不了这样的攻击，脸上终于露出了犹豫的神情，“你又没带手机，我怎么联系你？”  
  
“不需要联系，我就走5分钟，去售票处找你，售票处我还是找得到的。”  
  
“好吧，别干蠢事。”史蒂夫终于准备随着人流继续走，巴基伸手抓住他的脖子，在他脸颊上亲了一下，史蒂夫笑起来，朝他招招手，“快点哈！”  
  
巴基点点头，看着史蒂夫混在人群中走远，他迅速从车流中穿过马路，这才想起来兜里一分钱没有。巴基痛恨自己的愚蠢，早先他还会因为没有身份证件和现金而感到忧虑不安，和史蒂夫一起行动几周后，他竟然已经大意到会忘带这些。  
  
巴基四下观察，有些行人从咖啡店里走出来，将零钱塞在口袋里，顺手牵羊对他来讲太过轻而易举，但是巴基决定想点别的办法，他把目光转向那个做街头魔术表演的家伙，与其他表演者相比，他的挣钱方式与拙劣的骗术也不相上下了。巴基朝他走过去。  
  
十分钟之后，巴基拿着他的小礼物进入卢浮宫地下，新手臂让他顺利通过安检，售票厅很大，虽然游客众多，巴基仍然一眼就找到了史蒂夫，他傻乎乎地站在原地，似乎已经买好了门票，甚至拿到了语音导览，聚精会神地研究着卢浮宫的展品地图。  
  
巴基悄声走过去，将手中的那支玫瑰花递上去。  
  
史蒂夫猛地抬起头，看看巴基，又看看花，有些惊讶地接过去。  
  
“巴基……”  
  
“你今天看上去真不错。”巴基装腔作势地说道。  
  
史蒂夫噗地一声笑出来，“谢谢，你也一样。”他回答，随后又问，“你从街上的花童那里买花？”  
  
“我甚至没带钱。”巴基吹嘘道。  
  
史蒂夫立即皱起眉头，“巴基——”  
  
“放心吧，傻瓜，还不至于去偷去抢，我和街上那个骗子赌色子赢了5欧元，只够买一支花的，不过总算心意？感谢你约我出来玩。”  
  
史蒂夫转着手中的那支普通的玫瑰花，脸上有笑容，还有一些巴基看不懂的表情。  
  
“你原先也是这样，记得吗？”史蒂夫安静地说道，“该死的浪漫主义，我才是世界上最糟糕的情人，收到礼物还有诸多计较——”  
  
“算了吧，史蒂夫。”巴基打断了他，“我知道你最终会发现我身上没钱，你会问买花的钱是哪来的，就因为我知道你在乎，我才会想办法，如果 _ **你**_ 还记得的话，我们一直不都是这样的吗？永远是你让我做出正确的选择。”  
  
史蒂夫惊讶地看着巴基，随后他突然张开手臂，搂住巴基的脖子，与他拥抱，巴基能在嘈杂的环境中听到史蒂夫的心跳和呼吸声。  
  
“我爱你，巴基。”史蒂夫在他耳边轻声说道。  
  
“我想我也是，”巴基回答，“我觉得自己一直都爱你。”  
  
二人在售票厅内相拥站了一会儿，随后才开始参观，他们至少见到了那副著名的蒙娜丽莎，画中人物带着和蔼甚至诡异的笑容，直勾勾地盯着巴基的身后，她让巴基感到毛骨悚然，巴基回过头来，这才注意到几个身着黑色西装的家伙正在从不同方向靠近。巴基皱起眉头。  
  
“怎么了？”史蒂夫刚开口询问，他兜里的手机突然震起来，史蒂夫笑眯眯地掏出手机来看，神情也立即变得严肃起来，“红色警告。”  
  
“有人在靠近我们，3点、6点、10点钟方向，一共7人，带防护、带武器。”  
  
史蒂夫把手机屏幕展示给巴基，上面是来自娜塔莎的留言：“你们暴露了”，随后还有一个文件附件，巴基将附件点开，看到一张记录陌生人大战街头魔术师的照片，镜头对着巴基的背影，然而他的面孔，清晰无比地倒映在魔术师身后的汽车玻璃上。  
  
操、巴基在心中骂道。  
  
操、操、操。


	14. Chapter 14

“我来倒数——”史蒂夫无需多言，巴基已经了解了行动计划，此时此刻，昨天牢记于心的博物馆蓝图便不再像几分钟前那样无用了。  
  
3、2——  
  
巴基不动声色地在心中规划撤离路径，也许史蒂夫不愿意因为暴露身份伤及任何人，甚至会关心那些受命来抓捕他们的家伙，但他们所在的展厅只有一个入口，入口连接着漫长的画廊，没有任何可以隐蔽的地点或岔道，那里一定已经设有重兵把守，不打倒几名警卫似乎无论如何都行不通。  
  
1！  
  
史蒂夫与巴基一同在人群中蹲下身去，周围的游客发出不满的抗议，却仍然能为他们提供掩护，史蒂夫和巴基迅速摘下棒球帽，脱掉外衣丢弃，暂时改变装束以获得短暂的先机。巴基从人缝中向展厅入口方向转身，史蒂夫却把他的手腕扯向完全相反的方向。  
  
窗户——巴基也看到了他们的机会，既然二人的行踪已然暴露，也就不用再去顾忌博物馆的防盗装置了，二人矮着身体迅速钻出在《蒙娜丽莎》画作前驻足的人群，随后开始向20米外的明亮窗口狂奔，巴基超过了史蒂夫，用左手护住脸，飞身撞出窗外，史蒂夫紧随其后。  
  
从二层落下，巴基稳稳地双脚着地，身后的建筑响起了刺耳的警报声，史蒂夫落在他身边不远处，而卢浮宫广场那边的博物馆外也已经被团团包围，好在他们的大多数兵力都部署在主体建筑周围，而史蒂夫和巴基逃出的位置已经到达卡鲁索凯旋门背后。  
  
“你的馊主意可真不少……”巴基一边甩掉衣服上沾的玻璃渣，一边跟着史蒂夫穿过公园草坪和小径朝杜乐丽花园跑。  
  
史蒂夫诡异地回头看了他一眼，“你在说什么呀？”  
  
“当然是说跳窗户！”  
  
“总不能在那里面开打吧？要是打坏了什么，我们一辈子都赔不起的……”  
  
巴基瞪大眼睛，实在不知道该说什么，而他们身后的特种部队人员也追了上来，开始驱散周围的人群。  
  
“这边！去地铁。”巴基再次追上史蒂夫，顺路顶了他的肩膀一次，强迫他与自己一同转向，迫于周遭的普通市民和游客，尚且没有人对他们开枪扫射。  
  
“坐地铁可不是个好主意！”史蒂夫在巴基身后抱怨着，边跑边回头。  
  
“谁规定去地铁站必须坐地铁？”  
  
史蒂夫不再多言，二人几乎以对角线的笔直路径穿过公园，直奔公园北角美术馆，到达美术馆后的公园矮墙，高墙比地铁站口高出4米左右，而正在由此进入地铁站的只有零星行人，史蒂夫和巴基直接跳下，落在下行的台阶上，巴基小心翼翼，仍然撞倒一位满脸惊恐的女士，而史蒂夫在他身边一把拽住将要跌下台阶的人，他在助人为乐这方面真是远远不及史蒂夫熟练。  
  
进入地铁似乎让他们与身后的追兵拉开了一定距离，但地铁内的巡警似乎已经接到指示，很快出现在史蒂夫和巴基的周遭，四处搜索着人群，巴基选择前往“人民阵线站”的车道，在周遭行人的惊呼中和史蒂夫一同跳下轨道，向轨道深处跑去。  
  
巴黎的地下轨道错综复杂，充满了改建遗留的废弃路径，他们凭借超强的夜视能力沿着地铁轨道前进，随后找到轨道边已废弃的修理站小门，并进入更复杂的地下通道中。在逃离的整个过程中，二人一直保持奔跑，而负责抓捕他们的特工中，尚且没有超级士兵能够媲美二人的速度，每过多久，他们似乎已经摆脱了追击。巴基终于开始感到疲惫，他的速度慢下来，史蒂夫也停了，巴基忍不住笑起来，“约会可真刺激。”  
  
史蒂夫点头，“可不是吗？”他掏出手机，在废弃的地下道中搜索着非常衰弱的信号。  
  
“给萨姆打电话。”史蒂夫告诉巴基，巴基耸了耸肩，随后电话接通了，“是的……通知克林特了吗……好的……明白……了解。”  
  
通话很快结束了，巴基这才突然认识到他们眼下的现实，由于巴基的暴露，史蒂夫和萨姆不得不遗弃他们用心建起的新家、遗弃他们的修理铺，他们再一次因为巴基而被迫离开他们生活的城市。  
  
“操——！”巴基突然间就失去了思考的能力，他还记得旺达给他的那个梦境，也许史蒂夫要经受的惩罚并不像那梦中一样鲜血淋漓，可梦境却未必虚假——他大吼着用自己的金属拳头猛击墙壁，低矮的通道顶部被震得落下灰尘和石块。  
  
不，这不是真的，巴基想，他要报复，对那些追赶他们的人，对那些毁了一切的人——他到底是怎样把一切搞砸的呢？！二十分钟之前，他们还如此快乐，幸福几乎触手可及。  
  
史蒂夫抓住他的手腕，他甩开障碍，却换来圈在他腰上的手臂，巴基恼怒不已，几乎和史蒂夫扭打起来，但无法集中注意力令他处于下风，巴基靠着蛮力往他们来时的方向冲，只被史蒂夫拦腰提起身体，后背重重撞在两侧墙壁上，震得他头脑发昏。  
  
史蒂夫以身体将他压在墙壁上，“嘿，别闹了……巴基。”  
  
潮气从地下不见阳光的冰冷墙壁中渗进巴基的衣服里，他的太阳穴仍然因为愤怒突突地跳着，让他的脸颊仿佛着了火一样烫，也许他就要操他妈的爆炸了，史蒂夫应该躲得远远的，而不是现在这样像个壁虎似的贴在他身上。  
  
“巴基？”史蒂夫再次叫他的名字，小心翼翼的，“别他妈老吓唬我，我还以为你又要失控了呢。”他的话音里带又那种史蒂夫·罗杰斯特色的尴尬调侃时的小笑意。  
  
“你怎么能不生气？！”巴基几乎带着指责地质问道。  
  
史蒂夫放松了力气，现在他只是抱着巴基，脸颊贴在他的肩膀上，鼻尖蹭着巴基的脖子，脑袋顶着巴基身后的墙壁，“我们第一次搬家，是因为我在布鲁赛尔酒吧中偶然结实的女人是莎纶的同事，第二次搬家是因为旺达的一通来电，那次之后我们升级了所有的通讯设备，第三次是因为萨姆的帽子被风吹走了……所以我们才搞了现在的纳米芯片来对付摄像头……我猜这个教训人人都得亲自学一次……没人会怪你的。”  
  
他们僵持许久，巴基终于放弃了抵抗，对敌人的怒火也消退了，只剩下对自己的怨恨，他垂下眼，也把下巴垫在史蒂夫的肩膀上，身体终于放松了一些，“那我们现在该怎么办？”  
  
“回特查拉那里，重新选个地址，我觉得南美不错，或者我还没去过澳大利亚，你不想抱抱考拉吗？”  
  
巴基抬起手臂圈住史蒂夫的身体，“你是说像这样？”  
  
史蒂夫呵呵地笑了起来，后背轻轻震颤。  
  
也许一切都会安然无事，巴基在心中这样告诉自己，但也许明天就是世界末日……命运从不曾优待过他们，不管是巴基也好，史蒂夫也罢，他们所付出的，早在1945年就该让他们在天堂或地狱里过上神仙的生活了，不过命运还能给他们远比现在更糟的待遇不是吗？  
  
操他妈的命运，巴基根本不相信那些。  
  
“走吧，我们需要在2小时后与萨姆他们在十二区汇合。”史蒂夫站直身体，巴基也跟着离开了墙壁，史蒂夫帮他拍了拍后背上的灰尘，脸上出现一丝歉意，但并没有开口道歉。巴基捏了捏史蒂夫的肩膀，注意到对方的裤子口袋里还插着那朵已经没了形状的玫瑰花。  
  
史蒂夫跟上他的视线，惋惜地把花枝取出来，“该死……”  
  
巴基把那朵花从史蒂夫手上取回来，弯腰放在了脚边的地面上，仅存的半数花瓣仍然鲜红，但鲜花总会枯萎，只有记忆永恒，巴基自己就是最好的证明。  
  
史蒂夫叹了口气，不再去看地上的花了，“你得带路了，巴基，我们怎么才能从这里走到12区？”  
  
巴基把所有的负罪感清出大脑，他勉强挑起嘴角，“跟着走吧。”  
  
二人沉默地在地下前进，小心注意周遭的动静，却从未遇到阻拦，追踪他们需要一定时间，急于求成的政府武装给了他们最好的撤离机会。他们从接近文森森林西侧街道的地下井中钻了出来，到达地面之后，反倒是史蒂夫更加熟悉地理，他们交换了领路人的角色，继续前往约定汇合的公共足球场。  
  
这里靠近国家体育中心，附近还有军事设施，但很明显，克林特认为最危险的地方就是最安全的地方，萨姆驾驶的面包车准时在球场旁边的车道上出现，车身上还喷着修车铺的标志，史蒂夫甚至没机会和他心爱的小店告别。旺达还不等汽车挺稳便从副驾驶席上跳下来。巴基感到空气中的震动和嗡鸣，足球场上方的光线发生扭曲和折射，隐形飞机在球场中央出现了。  
  
飞机上没有斯科特，只有一个女人，带着三个年幼的孩子，略微年长的男孩和女孩都戴着耳机，坐在同一排的两侧窗旁，脸上是青少年特有的不悦神情，年纪更小的男孩坐在母亲的大腿上，显然刚刚哭过，红彤彤地一双圆眼睛不断打量着刚上飞机的人。  
  
“小家伙们，快问好！”克林特下达命令。  
  
没人问好，“你保证过的！”女孩愤怒地瞪着她父亲。  
  
“豆豆！”她的小弟弟惊喜地认出了史蒂夫，朝他抬起手，“豆豆！”  
  
另一侧的男孩偷偷翻了个白眼。  
  
“原谅他们的无礼，实在是因为出发得太突然了。”克林特夫人满脸歉意地说道。  
  
“我很抱歉，劳拉。”  
  
史蒂夫碰了碰小男孩抬起的手背，旺达凑过去，“你好啊，皮特。”  
  
小男孩笑起来。  
  
“呃，这是巴基——”史蒂夫拽住巴基的手肘，有些尴尬地看了他一眼，似乎不知道该如何继续进行介绍。  
  
劳拉对巴基露出善意的笑容，将史蒂夫解救出来，“我知道你的，即使没见过，我也认识你们所有人。”  
  
“你不知道的事情是，他们两个在约会！”最后登上飞机的萨姆满不在乎地高声宣布道。  
  
劳拉和克林特同时露出惊讶的神情，两个小孩子也都转过脸，巴基觉着脸颊上有些微微发热，史蒂夫固执地抿着嘴，对克林特点点头。  
  
“这可……我的意思是说，这事儿是刚发生的？还是早发生的？还是你们早就搞在了一起？！1940年？！”  
  
“克林特！”  
  
“怎么了？我只是问问……好吧，不关我的事，你看出来了吗？这次你一定没看出来对不对？”他一边说着，一边在劳拉的瞪视下转回驾驶席，劳拉对巴基和史蒂夫做了个“对不起”的口型。巴基想跟上克林特，史蒂夫却先他一步占了副驾驶席的位置，旺达和劳拉坐在了一起，她们显然有些交情，尤其是她和那个咿咿呀呀把所有成年人称为“豆豆”的小孩子。  
  
巴基只好向机尾走，萨姆的视线一直在他身上。  
  
没什么好害怕的，巴基想，他走到萨姆身边的位置才重重坐下。飞机很快就起飞了。  
  
“我很抱歉。”巴基对着前方说道，萨姆半晌都没有回应，就在巴基以为他不会回答的时候，萨姆突然开口：“那就爆料一下你们的约会吧。”  
  
巴基翻了个白眼，萨姆得意地笑起来。  
  
“谢谢。”巴基又重复了一次。  
  
“不客气。”这次萨姆很快回答。  
  
在基地停机坪迎接一行人到来的是娜塔莎，众人在欧洲暴露行踪似乎给了斯科特更好的掩护，他会留在美国，继续匿藏。  
  
娜塔莎以意味深长的眼神看巴基，看起来对史蒂夫和巴基刚刚更新的关系状态心知肚明。  
  
“萨姆告诉你什么了？”巴基走到她身边，压低声音质问。  
  
女特工对此无动于衷。  
  
“难道史蒂夫对你说过什么？”  
  
娜塔莎又沉默了良久，在众人都进入基地后，她才低声回答：“史蒂夫不愿意说明的事情往往代表更多。”  
  
巴基不再追问了，史蒂夫和其他人已经率先进入基地内的主要生活区域，活动室内，特查拉穿着便服站在沙发前，沙发后面是战斗装扮的奥科耶与一位蓝衣少女，奥科耶的目光落在巴基身上，依旧充满审慎和不信任，而那位蓝衣少女，巴基终于认出了她，那是特查拉的妹妹舒莉，她的长发辫盘在头顶上，新发型为她带来一种与先前印象不同的凌厉感。  
  
“再次感谢你的手，非常好用。”巴基抬起左手握拳，竖起拇指。  
  
少女面无表情，特查拉却微微回头，挑起嘴角，罕见地为妹妹受到的赞赏露出笑容。  
  
“是你的手了，巴恩斯。”特查拉这样说罢，又转向史蒂夫，“我们来此的目的是想邀请大家去瓦坎达的首都作客，感谢你们为帮助我国打击钒合金矿走私提供的情报，我将在未来两周内亲自处理眼下的状况，去抓捕国家的敌人。”  
  
“你是国王吗？”克林特的大儿子开口问道，劳拉立即攥住儿子的手腕，以眼神训斥。  
  
特查拉并未回答，他只是对劳拉说道：“城市里有很多可供家人娱乐的场所，请尽情享受你们的假期，奥科耶会为你们指派向导。”  
  
“感谢国王陛下款待。”克林特怪腔怪调地说道，他与特查拉的关系自从柏林之后显然还没有好转，巴基听旺达说，若是克林特接受，他们一家人现在完全可以安全定居在瓦坎达，而无需和其他人一起在世界各地辗转。奥科耶带走了巴顿一家，剩下的人仍站在活动室中间。  
  
“我妹妹舒莉亲自来访，是为了巴恩斯的事情，”特查拉等孩子们的吵闹声消失在门外之后，才继续说，“我想我们确实有能够治疗他的方式。”  
  
“是什么？为什么先前一直不行？安全吗？”史蒂夫立刻放弃了礼貌和谨慎，连连发问。  
  
巴基抓住史蒂夫的手肘，示意他安静。  
  
“心形草是一种我国特有的古老植物，它能净化心灵，帮助信仰纯粹之人进入我们祖先存在的空间……而黑豹的力量，可以帮助巴恩斯对抗九头蛇强加于他的催眠术。”  
  
“如果这种药——”史蒂夫还未说完，特查拉已经将他打断。  
  
“我没有提到过它，是因为只有黑豹的族人才有资格和能力接受药草的力量，我国从未有外族人使用心形草的先例，而对于信仰不同的人来说，也未必能够借助其力量。”  
  
巴基的视线落在舒莉身上，那少女以坚定的眼神回视：“我与兄长一同接受训练，并不像你想象的那样柔弱，即使在国王护卫队中，我的格斗技巧也可以与奥科耶相比——”  
  
“你只是没有接受过杀人训练。”巴基忍不住接口道，他的话正中靶心。  
  
女孩咬住下唇，沉默片刻，才继续说：“我已经有所进步，不会再胆怯慌乱。”  
  
巴基相信她的话，打破那层屏障，只需要一纳秒的时间，但他不确定这种突破到底是好是坏，他瞟了特查拉一眼，对方面无表情，不动声色。  
  
舒莉又说：“我与兄长都认为这值得尝试，母后也未提出异议，如果Djalia——我们祖先所居的异界能够接纳你，那也代表这符合父亲的心愿。”  
  
“你愿意尝试吗？”特查拉问道。  
  
在场的所有人都忧虑地看向巴基，只有巴基知道，他甚至没有考虑的必要，点了一次头，巴基答道：“当然。”


	15. Chapter 15

特查拉将众人带去了瓦坎达的首都，第二次到来仍然令巴基感到惊叹不已，他们在皇宫“大厦”中被安排的房间拥有相互连接的小露台，可以俯瞰整个城市的夜景。当巴基冲完澡，一边擦干头发一边来到露台时，他发现旺达已经在那里了，她趴在隔壁露台的围栏边，左手拇指摩挲着右手上戴的戒指。  
  
“你们来过这里？”巴基问。  
  
“住过几天，直到我们建好基地。”女孩回答道。  
  
“有什么好玩的？”  
  
“想继续约会？”旺达挑起眉毛看他。  
  
巴基噘了噘嘴，转头看向史蒂夫的空阳台，也许他该翻过阳台去找他。  
  
“别瞎想了，我们不能出去，这里不欢迎外国人，萨姆也许还有机会避人耳目，但你们俩可没戏。”  
  
“那巴顿他们——？”巴基感到有些惊讶。  
  
“他们不在这里，这里有两个首都，劳拉和孩子们只知道另一个。那里当然也能接待宾客……但怎么说呢？另一个首都大概更有你我所知的非洲风情，他们现在大概正在围着篝火跳舞吧……”  
  
“一个假首都……真是天才。”是呀，如若不然，巴基以为瓦坎达长期以来靠什么接待外宾、瞒天过海的呢？  
  
“非常高明。”  
  
巴基沉默了片刻，“你相信他们所说的那个草药吗？它真的比你更安全吗？”  
  
“害怕做梦了吗，巴恩斯？”旺达笑了笑，手指间亮起微弱的红光，“这个之后，我还有什么不相信？据说震金矿本来就不属于这个世界，像雷神索尔一样，因此震金才能接纳那块石头的力量，造就幻视的身体……”说到这里，旺达脸上的表情出现微妙变化，过了几秒，她才继续道，“也许那个心形草也不属于地球，这个国家有太多‘外来’的东西，谁知道呢？起码，瓦坎达人了解心形草远比我拥有力量的时间更长久，就连幻视也认为我们应该在瓦坎达寻找关于我们所获得的超能力的线索——”  
  
巴基身后突然传来了敲门声，他对旺达挥了挥手，前去开门。  
  
“能和我走一趟吗？”特查拉出现在门外，他身后跟着巴基曾经见过的另一名女护卫，她的态度要比奥科耶友好许多。  
  
史蒂夫的房门也打开了，从门口探出一个头发湿漉漉的脑袋，“怎么了？”  
  
“需要让祖瑞见他一次。”特查拉答道，“祖瑞是我父亲的参事官，这里最受尊重的人物之一，也是唯一反对我们计划的人。”  
  
“如果他仍然反对？”  
  
“并不会改变什么。”特查拉这样说道。  
  
“老人有时候会显得不知变通。”特查拉身后的女护卫突然开口。  
  
“纳吉亚——”特查拉露出不悦的神态，但名为纳吉亚的女护卫却毫无惧色。  
  
“我可以一起吗？”史蒂夫问。  
  
“史蒂夫——”  
  
“我想还是巴恩斯独自前往更好。”特查拉直接了当地帮巴基拒绝了，“纳吉亚会带你去新房间。”  
  
“什么新房间？”  
  
特查拉只歪了一下头，示意女护卫留下，转身便走。  
  
“我回来就去找你。”巴基安慰道。  
  
“好吧。”史蒂夫又露出他那可怜巴巴的神情，巴基不敢多看，很快跟上特查拉的脚步。  
  
这次会见并没有任何意义，舒莉与一位穿长袍的年长者在房间的角落争论，长者时而向特查拉投来意味不明的眼神，但他的视线从来不曾落在巴基身上，就好像巴基不存在一般。  
  
“也许我该等在门口。”巴基低声说。  
  
特查拉抿起嘴，少见地表现出忧虑，又过了一阵，长者转身离开了他们所在的房间。  
  
舒莉双手叉腰，咬着嘴唇，面带怒容，她朝巴基和特查拉走来，“他不同意。”  
  
“所以呢？”  
  
兄妹二人相对沉默了几秒，“没什么，只是最后的争取，我们不需要真正的仪式，你没有黑豹的赐福，甚至无法服用心形草。我们通过特殊仪器将心形草制成的药剂涂抹于金属贴片表面，用电荷刺激震金离子与药草发生反应，来激发你的大脑。如果这会让你产生不好的联想，我非常抱歉，说简单点仍然是电击，但我们会先对你进行麻醉，不会有太多痛感——无论如何，如果计划成功，你将进入和以往一样的深度昏迷，如果不成功，你在几小时后就会醒过来，我们不妨一试。”少女的固执神态令巴基想起史蒂夫过去的样子，那给他脸上带来一丝难以控制的笑意，舒莉瞪着他，双眼锐利而明亮，“有什么好笑的，巴恩斯？”  
  
“没什么，只不过你让我想到某人而已。”巴基想了两秒，又迅速补充，“公主殿下。”  
  
“还有一样——”特查拉从口袋里掏出一个乳白色塑封袋，有手掌大小，“我听威尔逊说，你和你的队长不再需要两间卧房了，所以我给你们调整了住房。”  
  
“那个混蛋，他是广播站变的吗……”巴基低声嘀咕道，他又突然思考起这样的信息到底能让特查拉交给他什么东西，难不成——巴基觉得自己的脸颊突然烧了起来，没想到这些皇室竟然和萨姆一路货色，如此多管闲事。  
  
特查拉挑起一边的眉毛，似乎陷入了思考，但他没做评价，把塑封袋递给巴基，巴基刚想拒绝，却听特查拉说：“这是冷冻前的麻醉剂，如果有人能在睡眠时帮你注射，那便真的能够‘像睡着了一样’，毫无感觉地进入休眠了。我们会处理剩下的事情。”  
  
舒莉把塑封袋从特查拉手里拿过来塞在巴基怀里，“你到底在瞎想些什么呀？！这次‘治疗’不是毫无风险的，如果你真的能够进入灵界，就连黑豹的继承人都可能在那里迷失，更别说是你，到时候也许我还要想办法强行唤醒你……你却还在这想些龌龊的事。”  
  
巴基眨眨眼，脸更红了，“我才没有……”  
  
舒莉摇了摇头，大声叹气，转身就离开了，特查拉跟在她身后，临出门前又停下，转身对巴基说，“你不用听舒莉的，你毕竟还有这一晚的时间。”  
  
他的这句话才让巴基突然顿悟，他即将再次与史蒂夫分别。  
  
巴基回到自己的屋子里，但他仍然什么行李都没有，根本无需清理就可以去找史蒂夫了。他被皇宫内的侍卫带到了他们的新房间，这里更大更明亮，床单和装饰品全都拥有鲜艳的色彩，仿佛为某种庆典而设计，而需要双人床的庆祝场合——  
  
“萨姆那个多嘴的家伙……”巴基再次诅咒道。  
  
房间中唯一不带喜悦气氛的，大概就是坐在床边的史蒂夫了吧。  
  
巴基把特查拉交给他的麻醉剂丢到床头柜上，史蒂夫只扭头瞟了一眼，“我觉得这房间里的成人用品已经齐全了，你应该告诉特查拉我们不需要更多了。”  
  
“说什么呢——”巴基没好气地笑起来，他在史蒂夫身边坐下，肩膀贴着肩膀，“你瞎想什么，是麻醉剂，他们说如果你能在我睡着的时候注射……”  
  
史蒂夫把那塑封袋拿起来，在手中转了两圈，“可以试试，会让你舒服一些？”  
  
巴基又从史蒂夫手中把小袋子夺了回来，这次他将它抛向床头柜旁边的垃圾桶。小袋子砸中金属边缘，弹了一下，掉进桶里，“我又没说真的要用。”  
  
史蒂夫看看垃圾桶，又看向巴基。  
  
巴基重重地朝床上躺下，身下的床垫将他弹起来，上下颠了好几次，却没有发出吱呀的响声，“这床可真不错。”  
  
史蒂夫仍然坐着，肩膀都塌下去，巴基看着他的背影，不知该如何安慰。  
  
“我很抱歉……”沉默过后，史蒂夫突然轻声说道。  
  
“你是傻瓜吗？”巴基试图打断他。  
  
“我知道这不是关于我的，但是——”他的声音顿在嗓子里，无声吞咽之后，才继续道，“今天早上还很好，这大概是我最快乐的一天了，我只希望它能更长一点就好了。”  
  
巴基没回答，他又何尝不希望他们的约会能够无限延续下去呢？他伸手拽了拽史蒂夫的衣服下摆，“嘿，你能不能——过来这边。”  
  
史蒂夫回头看了他一会儿，才在他身边躺下来，再次贴紧巴基的肩膀，二人一同盯着正上方明黄的螺旋状天花板，看得久了，仿佛整个房间都转起来，巴基觉得自己的脑袋变得轻飘飘的。  
  
史蒂夫突然说，“我可以告诉你一件事吗？”  
  
“当然。”  
  
“你一直都对我很好……”  
  
“我似乎记起了那些事。”巴基微笑道。  
  
“非常非常好，”史蒂夫忽略掉巴基的评论，继续说，“我们都知道，如果没有后来发生的一切，我永远不可能有能力像你帮助我一样回报你——”  
  
“史蒂夫——”  
  
“你先听着，巴基……不管你是否理解我，你都不是当时的我。明知道自己难以用对等的方式支付所得，却仍旧欣然接受馈赠，这在我看来是令人羞耻的事情……无论你怎么想，无论我如何说服自己，羞耻心是不会消失的，它不受理性和感情的控制，也不会因为你的善良或心甘情愿而改变，你我的差别决定了它的存在，叫人难以忍受，我想要拒绝你的好意，但是我没有，巴基，我没能拒绝……因为我知道那是我这辈能得到的最宝贵的东西了，为此羞耻心都是能够克服的。”  
  
“那么现在呢？你的意思是说情况调转了？”巴基尝试猜测着史蒂夫谈话的动机。  
  
史蒂夫摇了摇头，“我的意思是说……我在给自己找一个蹩脚的借口，现在我们都知道我原先有多蠢了，你问我为何我们原先无法成为情侣，而现在却不同，我未加说明的是，那个时候，我是个愚蠢又可悲的胆小鬼，我不敢从你那里接受哪怕再多一分半厘的感情。我是想说，这一切，从来不是因为我不爱你……”  
  
巴基想，也许他一直都知道这点，即使最早，史蒂夫确实总是拒绝他的好意的时候，巴基就知道。  
  
史蒂夫不必因为一个他都不记得的亲吻耿耿于怀。  
  
“你会等我，等我醒过来。”巴基轻声说。  
  
“当然，如果你不肯醒过来，我会去那个梦里找你。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
“所以我不想像每天入睡那样陷入昏迷，我不想用那麻醉剂，我想看着你，我得记住是什么人再等我醒来。”  
  
“我会在那里的，别担心。”史蒂夫握住他的手，翻身拥抱他。  
  
他们拥有一整晚的告别，那比过去任何一次都来得奢侈。  
  
第二天清晨，巴基与旺达、萨姆还有娜塔莎道别，他在史蒂夫的陪同下，被送往瓦坎达边境的另一处军事实验基地。躺入冷冻舱中，舒莉亲自为他准备好颈部、太阳穴、以及头顶的金属贴片连接。史蒂夫凑过来，手掌轻轻压住巴基的胸口，巴基听到自己的心跳，撞击对方的掌心。他看着史蒂夫的蓝眼睛，麻醉剂开始从他的两侧腰部注射。他能感到自己的体温在逐渐下降，眼皮越来越沉重，史蒂夫的影像也越来越模糊遥远，只剩下胸口那一丝温暖的记忆。巴基陷入黑暗中，他的头部感觉到轻微的刺痛，一下、两下、三下，好像微弱的电磁脉冲，他猛地睁开眼睛，发现自己正站在一片辽阔的草原中央，他的面前站着一位深色皮肤的少女。  
  
“舒莉？”巴基尝试道，但那并不是舒莉。  
  
“你相信什么，巴恩斯？”少女问道。  
  
“什么？”巴基反问。  
  
少女转过身，像远处跃了一步，姿态轻盈，仿佛一只黑色的大猫，“快走，时间不多了，巴恩斯。”  
  
巴基正要跟上，却突然被脚下闪光的东西吸引了视线，他蹲下身，在草丛中发现一块天蓝色的宝石，由金属链穿着，巴基把那链子从地上拾起来，蓝色的宝石在空中微微摇摆转动，在晴空下闪烁着耀眼的光芒，那让巴基想起某人的眼睛。他把蓝宝石挂在脖子上，不远处，少女只是回头看他，目不转睛，琥珀色的眼睛充满智慧，她又向远处跃了一步。  
  
这一次，巴基跟了上去。  
  
  
  
 **全文完**


End file.
